


Hanna

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Hanna [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Gen, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Für Mats könnte es kaum besser laufen. U-21-Europameister, Stammspieler bei Borussia Dortmund, im Blickfeld der Nationalmannschaft und mit Benni einen tollen besten Freund, der auch sein Liebesgeständnis locker genommen hat. Ja, alles läuft wirklich perfekt – bis zu dem Tag, an dem eine unvorhergesehene Wendung eintritt. Eine Wendung mit dem Namen Hanna.





	1. Der allerbeste Freund

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt im Jahr 2010.  
> Es ist tatsächlich mal eine Story, in der kein "Slash" vorkommt. Und dann noch nicht einmal P18! Ja, wir haben uns zurückgehalten ;-)  
> Aber diesen Formalismen zum Trotz sind wir ziemlich sicher, dass Euch die Geschichte gefallen wird. Immerhin sind die Hauptpersonen männlich - mal abgesehen von der Titelgeberin.

Mats sang laut den Song im Radio mit, als er auf den Parkplatz des Trainingsgeländes fuhr. Es regnete in Strömen, aber er hatte trotzdem gute Laune. Die Woche in Marbella war schön gewesen, auch wenn sie zum trainieren da gewesen waren. Außerdem ging schon in sechs Tagen die Rückrunde los und sie standen auf einem tollen fünften Tabellenplatz.

Er fühlte sich fit, vielleicht war es ja ein Vorteil, eine kürzere Winterpause zu haben und so bald nach Weihnachten wieder zu trainieren. Er parkte seinen Wagen auf seinem angestammten Platz und stieg immer noch vor sich hin summend aus.

"So fröhlich?", stand Marcel plötzlich neben ihm.

Mats zuckte zusammen. "Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

Marcel lachte auf. "Was bist du so schreckhaft? Gestern zu viel das Ende vom Trainingslager gefeiert?“

"Spinner”, grinste Mats und schnappte sich seine Tasche. "Wenn du dich einfach so an mich anschleichst."

"Hörst einfach zu laut Musik", grinste Marcel.

Mats schnaubte empört. "Tu ich gar nicht."

"Sonst hättest du mich ja gehört", grinste Marcel breit.

Mats öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. Also begnügte er sich damit Marcel die Zunge rauszustrecken und dann mit hoch erhobenem Kopf Richtung Kabine zu gehen. Er hörte Marcel hinter sich lachen, dann folgte der ihm.

"Hast du dir jetzt eigentlich überlegt, wie du deinen Geburtstag feiern willst?" fragte Mats, als Marcel zu ihm aufgeschlossen war.

"Hmm... nicht so groß. Paar Leute einladen, bisschen feiern...", murmelte Marcel. 

Mats sah ihn überrascht an. "Was denn los? Keine Lust zu feiern?"

"Keine Lust zum Planen", murmelte Marcel.

"Oh, dürfen Benni und ich?" fragte Mats sofort begeistert.

Marcel lachte leise. "Macht. Nur - denkt dran, am 23. haben wir das Spiel gegen den HSV."

"Klar”, nickte Mats grinsend. "Ich hoffe nur, dass Benni nicht schon am 22. spielt..."

"Du willst nicht am 22. feiern, oder?"

"Nee”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Aber dann könnten wir Benni zu uns in Hotel schmuggeln und können wenigstens anstoßen. Die Party würde ich für den Sonntag vorschlagen."

Marcel musste jetzt tatsächlich lachen. "Musst deinem Benni aber ne kugelsichere Weste besorgen."

Mats verdrehte die Augen. "Er ist nich mein Benni und wenn ich den anderen das als Erziehungsmaßnahme für verwirrte Schalker verkaufe, lassen sie ihn schon leben."

"Na, hoffentlich", grinste Marcel und begann sich umzuziehen. Auch Mats zog sich schnell um und griff sich dann schnell sein Handy um eine SMS zu schreiben. [Partyplanung steht an, ruf mich an, bin gegen 13 Uhr zu Hause].

***

Nach dem Training kam Mats ziemlich geschafft nach Hause. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, bimmelte sein Handy. "Pünktlich auf die Minute”, meldete er sich, während er sich mit einer Hand die Stiefel auszog.

"Bei Partyplanung bin ich doch gleich mit dabei. Wer feiert, wann, warum?"

"Schmelle wird am 22. 22”, grinste Mats.

"Na, das ist doch perfekt. Ne 22-Party. Aber..." er überlegte kurz. "Erst am 23., oder?"

"Klar. Dann können wir unseren Sieg und Marcels Geburtstag feiern."

"Unseren Sieg. Und euer glückliches Unentschieden", lachte Benni.

Mats lachte. "Scherzkeks. Gegen wen müsst ihr trüben Tassen denn ran?"

"Bochum. Und ihr?"

"Hamburg”, seufzte Mats. "Das erste Spiel in Köln, das zweite gegen den HSV. Die Rückrunde hat’s gleich richtig in sich."

"Ja, ich weiß... ist auch ein schwerer Gegner, gerade Köln am Anfang. Fast so unschlagbar wie Berlin."

"Ich hoffe ihr seid so nett und lasst die Berliner gewinnen”, grinste Mats. "Die brauchen die Punkte doch viel dringender als ihr."

"Die wären da doch voll einsam", protestierte Benni, "das kann man ihnen doch nicht antun."

Mats lachte auf. "Aber ihr könnt doch mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen. Vielleicht ziehen die anderen dann nach."

"Für ein 'Vielleicht' quäle ich arme, kleine Punke nicht", stellte Benni fest.

"Dann schenk sie uns”, schlug Mats vor.

"Du, das sind Punkte mit Geschmack, die würden sich bei euch auch nicht wohlfühlen. Die sind bei uns auf Schalke gezüchtet worden, und da müssen sie auch bleiben!"

Mats schnaubte. "Schon klar, ihr züchtet Punkte."

"Was meinst du, wo die sonst herkommen? Muss ich dich erst noch aufklären, die Sache mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen?", grinste Benni.

"Manchmal hast du echt einen an der Waffel, mein Lieber”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

"Wir haben bis sechs oder so noch ne Taktiksache, danach bin ich frei", erzählte Benni.

"Dann komm ich bei dir vorbei”, beschloss Mats. "Wir haben zwar noch ein zweites Training, aber da bin ich schon gegen fünf fertig. Soll ich was zu Futtern mitbringen?"

"Klar", nickte Benni. "Aber was Leckeres - nicht so was Komisches wie letztes Mal."

"Das war nicht komisch, sondern... ein Experiment."

"Verschon mich von deinen Experimenten", bat Benni leidend. 

"Sensibelchen”, grinste Mats. "Ich bring was vom Italiener mit, ok?" Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Benni begeistert nickte. "Dann sehen wir uns nachher”, lächelte Mats.

"Ich freu mich drauf", sagte Benni ehrlich.

Mats’ Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Ich mich auch." Bevor er noch zu auffällig werden konnte, verabschiedete sich Mats und legte auf. 

Seufzend schob er sein Handy zurück in die Tasche und ging in die Küche. Sein Kühlschrank war leer, wenn man von ein bisschen Butter absah. Aber wirklich Lust einkaufen zu fahren, hatte er jetzt auch nicht und irgendwo hatte er noch eine Dose mit Suppe im Schrank, die fürs Mittagessen reichen müsste. Schnell goss er die Hühnernudelsuppe in einen Topf, erwärmte sie und aß sie direkt aus dem Topf, das sparte Geschirr und Abwasch. Schließlich war seine Spülmaschine noch immer kaputt.

Beim Essen schweiften seine Gedanken fast schon automatisch zu Benni. Wie lange kannten sie sich jetzt schon? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Natürlich seit der EM in Schweden hatte sich ihre Freundschaft noch einmal vertieft. Sie hatten sowohl im Trainingslager als auch während des Turniers ein Zimmer geteilt und waren seitdem immer Zimmernachbarn, wenn sie mit der U21 unterwegs waren. Und auch sonst, grinste Mats. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er bei Benni übernachtet hatte, oder der bei ihm. Einfach, wenns am Abend zu spät geworden war. 

Zum Glück war es ja wirklich nicht weit von Gelsenkirchen nach Dortmund und umgekehrt. Manchmal war Marcel mit dabei oder Manu, aber meistens waren es nur sie beide, die die Abende zusammen verbrachte. Schön mit nem Film, oder auch nur faul auf dem Sofa. Sie mussten nicht mal reden, um sich wohl zu fühlen. 

Es war einfach schön mit Benni, schon von Anfang an lagen sie auf einer Wellenlänge, und das hatte sich sogar noch verstärkt. Benni war sein bester Freund, eigentlich noch viel mehr als das.

Sie verstanden sich blind, und sie wussten, wie es dem anderen ging. Auch, wenn sie sich nicht sehen konnten. Benni wusste fast alles von ihm. Sein Lieblingsessen, seine Abneigung gegen Orange - und königsblau, seine Morgenmuffeligkeit, seine Lieblingsfilme... nur eine Sache, die wusste Benni nicht. Und das sollte auch besser so bleiben.

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. Nicht wieder darüber grübeln, das brachte nichts. Stattdessen stand er auf und stellte den Topf ins Abwaschbecken. Langsam musste er sich beeilen um pünktlich zum zweiten Training zu kommen. Er zog sich an, packte seine Tasche zusammen und verließ dann seine Wohnung.

Das Training war unspektakulär, einige Fans waren wie immer da, Kinder und Erwachsene, wollten Autogramme und Fotos, aber es war niemand dabei, der ihn länger aufhielt. Schnell stieg er in seinen Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Gelsenkirchen. Er kam gut durch und hielt bei Bennis Lieblingsitaliener. Hier war alles blau-weiß dekoriert, wie sonst in Gelsenkirchen, und selbst auf den Servietten war das Schalke-Logo gedruckt. Aber was tat man nicht alles für seinen besten Freund, grinste Mats, als er zahlte. Außerdem kannte der Wirt ihn inzwischen und sie unterhielten sich jedes Mal ein paar Minuten.

"Dann viel Spaß heute Abend", wünschte Antonio, als Mats sich schließlich verabschiedete.

"Danke”, lächelte Mats und verließ mit den eingepackten Gerichten das Restaurant.


	2. Partyplanung

Bis zu Benni war es nicht mehr weit, und er klingelte. Keine Reaktion, anscheinend war er doch vor seinem besten Freund da. Kein Problem, schnell zog er den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss auf.

Benni hatte ihm schon vor Monaten einen Schlüssel gegeben und sein eigener hing seitdem auch an Benni Schlüsselbund. Er ging gleich in die Küche um Geschirr zu holen und aufzudecken, dann machte er es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich. Lustlos zappte er durch die Programme, wie immer fasziniert, was für ein Blödsinn doch gesendet wurde. Schließlich hielt er bei einer Wintersportsendung inne. Skispringen, das war immer ganz nett zu sehen. Als er jedoch endlich den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, war er froh ausschalten zu können.

"Oh, mein Essen ist schon da”, rief Benni lachend durch den Flur.

"Wenn du auch so trödelst", grinste Mats und stand auf.

"Ich? Der Magath kam wieder nicht zum Ende. Und dann gibt es tatsächlich immer Leute, die diskutieren müssen”, beschwerte sich Benni.

"Mein armer Kleiner", bedauerte Mats ihn gespielt.

Benni lachte und umarmte Mats dann fest. "Wie war’s im Trainingslager?"

"Schön warm", grinste Mats und hielt Benni einen Moment ganz fest. Es war einfach ein schönes Gefühl, das er sich viel zu selten erlauben konnte.

"Ja du kleine Frostbeule”, sagte Benni neckend.

"Wie war’s bei euch? Ich meine, außer anstrengend?"

"Mehr war da nicht”, grinste Benni. "Wir sind abends nur noch ins Bett gefallen und haben uns selbst bemitleidet."

Mats lachte. "Hab auch nichts anderes erwartet - der Trainer und ihr Weicheier..."

Gespielt böse boxte Benni Mats gegen den Oberarm. "Ich bin total fit!"

"Na, das glaub ich ja nicht", grinste Mats breit.

"Ach nein? Ich schlag dich bei jedem Wettlauf mein Lieber."

"Träum weiter", lachte Mats. "Kannst ja schon mal vorgehen, ich hol dich dann ein, wenn ich aufgegessen habe."

"Und wovon träumst du nachts?"

Mats grinste schief und konnte sich ein "von dir" gerade so verkneifen. Benni legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist los?"

"Ist schon ok", meint Mats nur und zog Benni zum Tisch. "Essen wird kalt."

"Und das wollen wir nicht”, nickte Benni und setzte sich.

Mats nickte nur und begann dann hungrig zu essen. Die ganze Zeit war er hungrig gewesen, dann noch den Duft in der Nase zu haben... Auch Benni schlug sofort zu und machte sich über seine Portion Nudeln her. Sie war lecker, aber etwas anderes hatte er bei Antonio auch nicht erwartet.

"Ich hab auch noch ein bisschen Tiramisu im Kühlschrank”, sagte Mats, als der größte Hunger gestillt war.

"Du bist mein Held", strahlte Benni ihn an.

"Du bist so einfach glücklich zu machen”, grinste Mats.

Benni nickte heftig. "Gutes Essen, und du wirst mich nicht mehr los."

"Soll ich Kloppo bescheid sagen, dass wir ein Schalker Findelkind aufnehmen müssen?"

"Ähm - nein, danke. Aber du kannst gerne zu uns kommen."

"Blau steht mir nicht”, schüttelte Mats sofort den Kopf.

"Dann spielst du halt im Auswärtstrikot. Das wird dir stehen."

"Lass mal”, winkte Mats ab. "Weiß mach so schnell blass und wir außerdem total dreckig."

Benni lachte leise. "Dann bleib doch in deinem Sumpfloch!"

"Dortmund ist viel schöner, als Gelsenkirchen”, stellte Mats fest.

Benni lachte. "Kannst ja wieder fahren. Aber nur, wenn du das Tiramisu hier lässt."

Mats zog eine leidende Miene. "Du hast mich gar nicht mehr lieb."

"Hab dich immer lieb", widersprach Benni, stand auf und umarmte ihn demonstrativ. Mats schluckte gegen den plötzlichen Kloß im Hals an, als er Bennis Umarmung erwiderte. Wie oft träumte er davon, dass Benni das nicht nur im Scherz und im Sinne der Freundschaft sagte?

"Wie wär’s, setz du dich schon mal auf die Couch und ich koch uns Tee und hol das Tiramisu”, schlug Benni vor. "Und dann überlegen wir wegen Schmelles Party." Mats nickte etwas schief und stand dann auf. Er lehnte sich in die gemütliche Kuschelecke, in die Benni immer seine Kissen stopfte, und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Alles roch nach Benni...

Er wusste nicht mal mehr, wann aus seiner Freundschaft für Benni mehr geworden war. Es war langsam passiert und irgendwann hatte er mit erschrecken festgestellt, dass er sich in Benni verliebt hatte. Dass er schwul war, das wusste er schon lange. Das war ihm schon vor einigen Jahren klar geworden, auch wenn es bis jetzt eher hypothetischer Natur war. Stattdessen riss er Frauen auf, wenn die Mannschaft unterwegs war, und dachte dabei an Benni. Und jedes Mal fühlte er sich danach noch beschissener als vorher. Wenn er wenigstens mit jemand darüber reden könnte...

Aber er hatte niemanden ins Vertrauen gezogen. Der einzige, dem er es hätte sagen können, war Benni - aber das war völlig abwegig. Oh, Benni würde damit klar kommen, dass er schwul war, keine Frage. Aber Benni würde bestimmt nicht damit klar kommen, dass er ausgerechnet in ihn verknallt war. Und Benni nur einen Teil davon zu erzählen, das kam nicht in Frage. Sie waren zu vertraut, als dass er ihm dann noch etwas verheimlichen könnte.

Klar, er hätte seinen Bruder anrufen können, der wusste zumindest, dass er schwul war. Aber er hatte offensichtlich ein Problem damit und ignorierte es lieber, als dass er Mats helfen konnte. "Irgendwas ist doch mit dir”, riss ihn Bennis Stimme abrupt aus seinen Gedanken.

"Bin bisschen geschafft", murmelte Mats. 

"Dann pennst du heute hier, oder?" fragte Benni

Mats nickte. "Wäre schön."

"Guckst du dann mal nach dem Tee, während ich das Gästezimmer fertig mach?" bat Benni

Mats nickte und stand auf, irgendwie war er froh Bennis Befragung erst einmal entkommen zu sein. In der Küche suchte er schnell zwei Tassen raus und brachte diese zusammen mit den Löffeln für den Nachtisch zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dann fläzte er sich wieder in die Kuschelecke und schloss die Augen. Körperlich erschöpft war er zwar auch, aber das war gerade in der Vorbereitung normal. Aber heute war es mit seinen Gefühlen wieder einmal besonders schlimm.

Das war es immer, wenn er Benni längere Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. Und nach dem Winterurlaub war es ja sofort ins Trainingslager gegangen. Kurz vor Weihnachten hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. In der Saison sahen sie sich oft mehrmals in der Woche, es war so schön nah zwischen Dortmund und Gelsenkirchen, und er war bei seinem letzten Umzug auch in die Richtung gezogen. Klar hatten sie telefoniert und sich Mails geschrieben, aber das war eben doch was anderes. "Ich hab übrigens noch was für dich”, sagte Benni und setzte sich neben ihn.

Überrascht sah Mats ihn an. Benni grinste. "Ich war doch nach Weihnachten ein paar Tage weg und da hab ich diesen tollen Laden gefunden”, erzählte er und gab Mats ein kleines Päckchen, das mehr schlecht als recht eingepackt war.

Mats lächelte schief, er freute sich sehr über das Geschenk, allein über die Geste, die damit verbunden war - und es war ihm peinlich, dass er nichts für Benni besorgt hatte. "Es ist nichts Großes”, sagte Benni. "Aber als ich es gesehen hab, musste ich einfach an dich denken und da hab ichs mitgenommen.“

"Danke", lächelte Mats ihn ehrlich an und packte es aus.

Im Inneren lag ein dunkles Lederarmband, in das etwas eingraviert war. "Das ist ein Glücksbringer”, erklärte Benni. "Es soll Schutz vor dem Bösen bieten und dafür sorgen, dass alle Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen."

Sprachlos sah Mats das Armband an, dann lehnte er sich zu Benni und umarmte ihn fest. "Das ist lieb von dir, danke!"

Benni lachte und drückte Mats. "Schön, dass es dir gefällt."

"Gefällt mir sehr", strahlte Mats und sah es genauer an. Das Armband war schlicht, genau wie Mats es mochte. Benni hatte zielsicher ins Schwarze getroffen, soviel stand fest. 

Er versuchte gleich es anzulegen, aber mit einer Hand war das nicht so einfach. "Hilfst du mir?", fragte er deswegen. Benni nickte und nahm Mats das Armband ab. Geschickt legte er es ihm und verknotete das Band.

Bewundernd strich Mats darüber. "Es ist toll, danke! Und... ich hab nichts für dich..."

"Das ist nicht schlimm”, sagte Benni sofort. "Mir reicht es, dass es dir so gefällt."

"Das tut es", strahlte Mats ihn an und strich über das schwarze, glatte Leder. Benni lächelte, froh darüber, dass er Mats aus dieser merkwürdigen Stimmung geholt hatte.

Noch einmal strich Mats über das Armband, dann sah er Benni an. "Und was hast du dir für Schmelle ausgedacht?"

"Wie groß will er denn feiern?" fragte Benni und drückte Mats eine Schüssel mit Tiramisu in die Hand.

"Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht feiern, aber nur, weil er keine Lust zum Planen hat. Also haben wir ganz freie Hand."

"Ok”, nickte Benni. "Also die üblichen Verdächtigen und ein paar Jungs von der U21?"

Sofort nickte Mats. "Klingt gut. Und wo?"

"In Schmelles Wohnung, wird es zu eng”, überlegte Benni. "Und bei dir auch."

"Nein, das muss irgendwo anders sein. Und nein, nicht bei euch in Gelsenkirchen!"

Benni verdrehte die Augen. "Dann schlag du was vor."

"Irgendeine Bar mit Club?", schlug Mats vor.

Benni nickte. "Da wär dann auch schon ne Musikanlagen vorhanden."

"Und nen DJ findet sich schon. Bei uns gibt’s so einige, die gerne auflegen", meinte Mats. Er selbst machte das auch ganz gerne, immerhin konnte er so den komischen Blicken seiner Kollegen entgehen, wenn er auf keine Flirtereien einging.

"Schön”, sagte Benni. "Dann müssen wir noch nen passenden Club finden und die Jungs zusammentrommeln."

"Das Zusammentrommeln machen wir einfach per Mail. Und nen Club - was hältst du von dem, in dem wir das Ende der Hinrunde gefeiert haben?" 

Benni überlegte und nickte dann. "Da war’s echt nett."

"Ok, dann kümmer ich mich um die Räume." So und ähnlich planten sie weiter, irgendwann holte Benni Stifte und Papier, und lange Listen entstanden. Erst als Mats sein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrückten konnten, machten sie Schluss. "Wir haben aber doch gut was geschafft”, stellte Benni zufrieden fest.

"Die Party kann steigen. Du machst die Einladungen und Musik, ich kümmer mich um den Club und das Essen", fasste Mats grob zusammen.

Benni nickte und räumte die Zettel zusammen. "Und jetzt ab in die Heia mit uns."

Mats nickte müde und stand auf. "Kann ich zuerst ins Bad?"

"Klar”, sagte Benni. Mats lächelte ihn an, dann ging er ins Bad. Seine Zahnbürste stand wie immer im Schrank, ein Handtuch nahm er sich vom Stapel, und bald darauf war er fertig. "Bad ist frei!" rief er in die Küche, wo er Benni rumoren hörte.

"Ok - gute Nacht, schlaf gut!", rief Benni zurück.

"Du auch”, rief Mats und verschwand im Gästezimmer. Er kuschelte sich in das dicke Federbett, das Benni für ihn bezogen hatte. Unwillkürlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Armband.

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf sein Gesicht. Das Armband war wirklich schön, vor allem, weil es von Benni kam. Er würde es immer tragen, nahm er sich vor. Zu den Spielen abgeklebt, aber immer am Körper. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er wenige Sekunden später ein.


	3. Ein Wischmop zum Frühstück

"Mats! Wach auf, Frühstück", wurde er am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Mats brummte nur und zog sich sein Kopfkissen über die Ohren. "Hey, Mats - bist du wach?"

Mats stöhnte und versuchte sich noch tiefer unter das Kissen zu graben. Nur noch fünf Minuten... Doch das erlaubte ihm Benni nicht, denn schon kam er in das Zimmer. "Ich weiß, dass du wach bist”, grinste Benni und trat zum Fenster. Ruckartig riss er die Gardinen auf und öffnete das Fenster weit. Sofort zog Mats die Decke noch höher.

Benni lachte. Er war das schon von Mats gewöhnt und inzwischen eine eigene Methode entwickelt um Mats zu wecken. Anstatt ihm die Decke wegzuziehen, was Mats mit allein Kräften zu verhindern wusste, schlug er sie am Fußende hoch und kitzelte seine Füße. "Nein!" brüllte Mats sofort los und versuchte sich vor Bennis Fingern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch Benni hatte schnell nach dem Knöchel gegriffen und hielt den Fuß fest. Mats stieß ein Quietschen aus und versuchte nach Benni zu treten.

"Hey, nicht!", rief Benni und brachte sich vor den Füßen in Sicherheit. "Nicht treten!"

"Du hast... angefangen”, gähnte Mats und schob seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen hervor.

"Du musst aufstehen. Oder hätte ich dich lieber Kloppo für ein paar Strafrunden überlassen sollen?"

Mats gähnte erneut und blinzelte Benni an. "Du bist gemein zu mir..."

"Bin ich gar nicht", meinte Benni. "Komm, werd wach." er setzte sich jetzt auf die Bettkante und strich Mats durch die verstrubbelten Haare.

"Meine Frisur”, grinste Mats und versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, das diese Geste bei ihm auslöste.

"Welche Frisur, Wischmop?" Mats schnaubte und setzte sich auf. "Also, ab unter die Dusche, dann kann der Wischmop noch was werden. Kaffee läuft gerade durch."

"Bist ja nur neidisch, auf mein volles Haar”, grinste Mats und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Benni streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Magst mich ja trotzdem."

"Manchmal schon”, nickte Mats zwinkernd.

"Wenn ich dir den Kaffeebecher in die Hand drücke."

Mats nickte sofort. "Dann mag ich dich ganz besonders gern."

"Na, dann raus!"

"Bin ja schon unterwegs!"

"Gut so", lachte Benni und verließ das Gästezimmer.

Mats schnappte sich seine Klamotten und verzog sich ins Bad, wo er sich kurz abduschte und dann fertig machte. Als er in die Küche kam, streckte ihm Benni gleich einen Becher mit Kaffee entgegen. Keinen blau-weißen, sondern einen bunten. "Extra für dich", strahlte er. Mats erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm den Becher entgegen. Dann setzte er sich und nahm eine der Toastbrotscheiben, die Benni ihm reichte.

"Du sorgst so gut für mich”, grinste Mats ihn an.

"Kann dich doch nicht verhungern lassen", erwiderte Benni das Grinsen. Mats lachte und schmierte sich Honig auf sein Toast. Auch, wenn er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte - sein Training begann verhältnismäßig früh - ließen sie sich doch Zeit beim Frühstück. Mats genoss das immer sehr, weil er allein frühstücken schon immer blöd fand. Und auch Benni hatte lieber Gesellschaft, wie er mal erzählt hatte.

"Ich muss”, sagte Mats schließlich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Benni nickte. "Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß beim Training."

"Dir auch”, lächelte Mats. Benni umarmte ihn noch einmal kurz, dann schob er Mats aus der Wohnung.

Mats grinste immer noch, als er unten in seinen Wagen stieg und los fuhr. Als er an einer Ampel stand, sah er wieder sein Armband an. Es war wirklich hübsch, und er freute sich unbändig darüber. Es war einfach ein wunderschöner Gedanke, dass Benni selbst in seinem Urlaub an ihn gedacht hatte.

Er selbst hatte natürlich ständig an Benni gedacht, aber er wäre nicht auf die Idee gekommen ihm etwas mitzubringen. Weil er nicht gewusste hätte, wie er es erklären sollte. Weil Benni eben "nur" ein Freund war und Schmelle schenkte er schließlich auch nichts. Aber Benni schien das anders zu sehen. Vielleicht wäre es auch gar nicht auffällig gewesen, wenn er Benni etwas mitgebracht hätte, aber... er hätte sich eh nicht getraut.

Dabei war er bestimmt nicht schüchtern oder so, eher im Gegenteil. Aber es ging schließlich um Benni und Benni war etwas Besonderes. Mats lächelte verträumt, ja Benni war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes. Nur würde Benni das nie erfahren.

Das konnte er sich und Benni nicht antun. Natürlich träumte er davon, dass Benni bescheid wusste, aber er hatte viel zu viel zu verlieren. Er seufzte tief und schob die Gedanken von sich. Er war inzwischen am Stadion angekommen und sollte sich jetzt aufs Training konzentrieren. Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann hatte er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er nicht mehr dämlich grinsend durch die Gegend lief.

Auf dem Weg in die Kabine holte ihn Marcel ein. "Morgen Mats."

"Morgen, Schmelle", grinste Mats ihn an. 

"Schon wieder so gute Laune?" 

"Klar... Freust du dich schon auf deinen Geburtstag?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar. Was habt ihr beiden denn schon alles ausgeheckt?"

"Och, musst keine Angst haben", grinste Mats fies.

"Ich feiere nicht in Königsblau”, stellte Marcel sofort klar.

"Ich würde nie in Königsblau feiern!", stellte Mats fest. "Ich trink morgens nicht mal meinen Kaffee aus Königsblau!"

"Dein bester Freund ist so was von Königsblau”, grinste Marcel.

"Ist er und das ist schrecklich genug. Aber selbst er gibt mir morgens ne neutrale Tasse."

"Hast ihn ja gut erzogen”, lachte Marcel.

Mats nickte und begann sich umzuziehen.

"Ist das neu?" fragte Marcel und deutete auf das Lederband um Mats’ Handgelenk.

Mats fühlte selbst, wie er auf einmal weich lächelte. "Ist es. Zu Weihnachten... nachträglich."

"Schick. Von wem denn?"

"Benni."

"Benni?" war Marcel sichtlich erstaunt.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hat ja richtig Geschmack der Junge”, murmelte Marcel und strich einmal über das Armband. "Steht dir."

"Danke", lächelte Mats. Marcel lächelte ebenfalls und zog sich dann fertig um.

Inzwischen waren noch einige Mitspieler angekommen, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Kabine und betraten den Trainingsplatz. "Und du willst mir nicht mal nen Tipp geben?" fragte Marcel, während sie sich warm liefen.

"Nö", grinste Mats breit. Benni und er hatten am Vorabend ne Menge witziger Ideen gehabt, sich aber noch nicht entschieden.

"Das ist voll fies”, schmollte Marcel.

"Nein, Schmelle - das ist nicht fies. Fies wird’s erst noch."

Marcel sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. 

"Vielleicht... hättest du doch nicht gerade uns beauftragen sollen..."

"Das ist bestimmt der schlechte königsblaue Einfluss, dem du da erliegst!"

"Königsblau ist eine wundervolle Farbe", lachte Mats und schüttelte dann demonstrativ den Kopf. "Sorry, das sind noch Nachwirkungen."

"Das nächste Mal, sollte Benni wieder bei dir pennen”, riet Marcel lachend.

"Damit er dann gelb-schwarz zum Training fährt", lachte Mats. 

Marcel nickte. "Ganz genau."

"Ich werd demnächst mal seine Tasche verstecken."

Marcel lachte. "Du bist gemein, Mats."

"Ist Benni auch. Nein, Benni ist ganz lieb. Nur beim falschen Verein."

"Ihr seid mir schon zwei”, schüttelte Marcel den Kopf.

Inzwischen hatten sie sich wohl genug warm gelaufen, denn Kloppo ließ seine Pfeife ertönen, und das reguläre Training begann.

Es war wie immer ein hartes Training, aber das waren sie inzwischen gewohnt.

Kloppo war ein guter Trainer, er forderte viel, war aber dennoch verständnisvoll - und einfach ein Glücksgriff für den Verein.

Und der Erfolg zeigte sich ja inzwischen auch. Sie hatten eine unglaublich junge Mannschaft und standen auf Platz 5, noch vor Werder Bremen, die eine so überragende Hinrunde gespielt hatten. Und darauf konnte man stolz sein, fand Mats. Gut, Schalke lag vor ihnen, aber das würde sich noch ändern, grinste er in sich hinein.

"Du läufst aber heute mit nem Grinsen durch die Gegend, das ist nicht mehr feierlich”, meinte Neven, als sie in die Kabine gingen.

"Wir planen Schmelles Geburtstagsfeier. Am 23. Du kommst auch, oder?"

"Da musst du nicht lange fragen”, lachte Neven. "Bei ner guten Party bin ich immer dabei. Wer kommt noch?"

Mats grinste. "Benni. Und Schnelle."

"Nein wirklich? Schmelle kommt auch? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet”, grinste Neven.

"Hoffen wir zumindest", lachte Mats. "Und sonst - mal sehen."

"Ok, ich vertrau dir mal - und das obwohl du so nen blauen Freund hast."

"Kann er doch nichts für", versuchte Mats ihn zu verteidigen. "Da muss in früher Kindheit was falsch gelaufen sein."

"Aber gewaltig!"

Mats lachte "Das behauptet er über mich auch immer. Aber wer glaubt schon nem Schalker?"

"Niemand”, nickte Neven.

"Eben", lachte Mats und hielt Neven die Tür zur Kabine auf.

"Aber Benni ist für nen Schalker ja tatsächlich ganz in Ordnung”, meinte Neven.

"Er ist mein bester Freund, also wage es gar nicht etwas gegen ihn zu sagen. Das darf nur ich", erklärte Mars und grinste dann etwas verspätet.

Neven nickte. "Ich weiß. Und wie gesagt, Benni ist schon in Ordnung."

Zufrieden nickte Mats und ging dann zu seinem Platz in der Kabine. Schnell hatte er sich der kalten, nassgeschwitzten Kleidung entledigt und stand gemütlich unter der Dusche.

Allzu lange blieb er trotzdem nicht. Heute würde er einkaufen fahren müssen und er musste vor dem nächsten Training ja auch noch was essen.

Außerdem wollte er in der Mittagspause auch noch mit Benni telefonieren. 

"Bis nachher”, verabschiedete er sich und verließ die Kabine.

"Bis nachher", riefen ihm einige Stimmen nach, dann schlug die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Schnell durchquerte er den Gang und trat auf den Parkplatz hinaus.

Es waren einige Fans da, die auf sie warteten, und wieder einmal gab er geduldig Autogramme. Viele Kinder, die wohl nach der Schule hergekommen waren, einige Rentner, die jeden Tag das Training beobachtete, einige Besucher, die er nicht kannte - mit Kindern, ohne, oder auch mit Kinderwagen.

Er genoss es immer, Autogramme zu geben. Für ihn war es einfach ein besonderes Erlebnis, dass wirklich jemand von ihm ein Autogramm wollte!

Und inzwischen waren es viele Leute, die eins haben wollten. Oder auch ein Foto. Nur die junge Frau mit Kinderwagen beobachtete ihn nur aus der Ferne.

Vielleicht traute sie sich nicht, ihn anzusprechen, überlegte er.

Dann sollte er sie vermutlich auch nicht ansprechen, das wäre ihr dann wohl nur unangenehm.

Er lächelte sie freundlich an, gab zwei weiteren Kindern Autogramme und packte dann seine Tasche um zu seinem Wagen zu gehen.

Schnell durch den Supermarkt, dann zurück in seine Wohnung.

Er verstaute die Einkäufe und setzte sich dann mit seinem Salat aufs Sofa. Am Tisch aß er eigentlich nur, wenn er Besuch hatte. So allein am Tischen sitzen, war einfach doof.

Sowieso war das Alleinsein doof.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. So oft war er gar nicht allein, wenn er ehrlich war. Er hatte viele Freunde und oft war er unterwegs. Oder eben bei Benni.

Und trotzdem wünschte er sich jemanden an seine Seite. Einen Partner. Und sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er nur eine Person.

Benni.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, daran sollte er gar nicht erst denken.

Benni war sein bester Freund und das war genug. Musste genug sein.

Er schob das letzte Salatblatt in den Mund und stellte die Schüssel dann auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Schnell zuckte seine Hand in seine Tasche und holte das Handy.

Er zögerte kurz, wählte dann aber doch Bennis Nummer.

"Hey, du Biene", lachte Benni in das Telefon.

"Summ Summ”, machte Mats lachend.

"Und? Schon genug Blümchen gefunden? Satt?"

"Kann man so sagen”, nickte Mats. "Und selbst?“

"Auch. Und? Was gibt’s?"

"Nichts besonderes”, zuckte Mats mit den Schultern.

"Schon mit Schmelle geredet?"

"Ja, aber ich hab ihm nichts verraten”, grinste Mats.

"Schön. Ich hab mich schon um die Einladungen gekümmert. Bis jetzt hab ich 25 Leute."

"Also ne nette kleine Runde”, lachte Mats. "Neven kommt übrigens auch."

"Och, ich bin doch noch nicht fertig", grinste Benni.

"Ich weiß, schließlich kenn ich dich."

"Und wie weit bist du?"

"Ich werde nachher nach dem zweiten Training in dem Club vorbeifahren und da alles klar machen”, erzählte Mats.

"Versack nicht", lachte Benni.

"Keine Angst”, sagte Mats. "Kloppo will morgen schon um neun Uhr anfangen, da lieg ich heute Abend nur ganz brav in meinem Bett, sonst nichts."

"Kannst ja anrufen, wenn dir langweilig ist."

Mats lächelte. "Mach ich."

"Dann bis nachher - ich muss jetzt los."

"Ok, bis später”, verabschiedete sich Mats.


	4. Quälende Nähe

Schon hatte Benni aufgelegt, und auch Mats musste los.

Schnell zog er sich an und verließ seine Wohnung.

Auch das zweite Training war nicht ohne, und er war schon ziemlich müde, als er zu dem Club fuhr, den sie ausgesucht hatten. Ein nicht zu großer Laden, den sie vermutlich ganz buchen konnten.

Eigentlich machte der Laden erst abends auf, aber Mats wusste, dass das Büro immer schon nachmittags besetzt war.

Er wurde gleich freundlich vom Inhaber begrüßt.

Manchmal hatte es durchaus seine Vorteile, einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad zu genießen, denn so war es kein Problem den Club auch so kurzfristig zu mieten.

Er musste jetzt nur noch ein Catering für das Essen besorgen, und alles wäre geklärt.

Die Party würde nett werden, dass wusste er jetzt schon.

Schnell fuhr er bei einem Cateringservice vorbei, der gutes und nicht zu exklusives essen bereitete.

Auch das war bald darauf erledigt und Mats konnte früher als gedacht zurück nach Hause fahren.

Kaum kam er zurück, klingelte auch schon sein Handy.

"Hey”, meldete er sich lächelnd.

"Ich bin bei 46 Personen", erzählte Benni gleich.

"Gut, dass ich doch mehr zu Essen bestellt hab”, grinste Mats.

"Schon fertig? Ich bin beeindruckt!"

"War kein Problem. Club ist gebucht, Essen bestellt."

"Du bist ein Held. Die Musik hab ich noch nicht, aber die Einladungen sind raus. Fragst du Schmelle noch, wen er noch gerne dabei haben möchte?"

"Klar, mach ich gleich morgen”, nickte Mats.

"Das ist schön", nickte Benni. "Und hast du dir noch was überlegt? Ich meine, der arme Junge darf doch nicht ungeschoren davonkommen."

"Ich dachte, da überlegen wir mal zusammen”, meinte Mats.

"Am Telefon? Oder soll ich vorbeikommen?"

"Wenn du Lust hast, kommt vorbei”, sagte Mats sofort.

"Bin in zwanzig Minuten da", versprach Benni und legte auf.

Mats wusste, dass er dämlich grinste, als er sein Handy zur Seite legte.

Er sollte sich nicht so freuen wenn Benni kam.

Aber er konnte nichts daran ändern.

Im Gegenteil stand er gleich auf und lüftete das Gästezimmer. Auch das Bett konnte mal bezogen werden, auch wenn Benni sowieso der letzte gewesen war, der hier geschlafen hatte.

Summend machte er sich ans Werk und bezog das Bett neu.

Dann begann er das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Zum Glück war er einkaufen gewesen. Kurzentschlossen bereitete er alles für Toast Hawaii vor, den aß Benni genauso gern wie er.

15 Minuten nach ihrem Telefonat schob Mats das Blech mit den Toastscheiben in den Ofen.

Und wenig später klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

"Komm rein, Essen ist fast fertig."

Benni lächelte und hängte seinen Mantel an den Haken. "Du bist ein Schatz Mats. Was gibt’s denn?"

"Toast Hawaii."

"Lecker!"

"Weiß ich doch", lachte Mats und zog Benni ins Wohnzimmer. "Ist gleich fertig."

"Bei mir hätts nur trocken Brot gegeben”, grinste Benni. "War zu faul zum einkaufen."

"Wie gut, dass ich dich armen Schalker versorge", lachte Mats.

"Genau”, nickte Benni. "Fütter den armen Schalker mal."

"Dann setz dich, Essen kommt gleich."

Benni setzte sich gehorsam.

Mats verschwand schnell in der Küche, drapierte die überbackenen Toasts auf einem großen Teller und trug sie rein.

Benni strahlte und griff sich sofort einen Toast.

Auch Mats aß hungrig, bis sie schließlich beide gleichzeitig nach dem letzten Toast greifen.

"Teilen?" grinste Benni.

Mats nickte sofort.

Benni nahm den Tast und teilte ihn in zwei etwa gleichgroße Stücke.

Brav griff Mats nach dem kleineren Stück.

"Hier”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf und schob ihm das größere Stück hin. "Musst doch noch groß und stark werden."

"Wenn du meinst", murmelte Mats und griff dann nach dem größeren Stück.

"Na schon wieder so nachdenklich?" fragte Benni.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte Mats.

"Das glaub ich nicht”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Was ist los?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. ”Ist schon ok... Was machen wir mit Schmelles Party?"

"Gute Frage”, sagte Benni und ließ das Thema fürs erste auf sich beruhen. Wenn Mats im Moment nicht darüber reden wollte, dann eben nicht.

Aber auf Dauer würde Mats reden.

Das tat er schließlich immer. Und dann würde er da sein und ihm zuhören.

"Die Stripperin ist irgendwie nicht mehr in", überlegte Mats.

"Stimmt”, nickte Benni.

"Irgendwie ein Motto?"

"Du willst jetzt aber nicht, dass wir uns verkleiden oder?" fragte Benni.

"Wir nicht", betonte Mats und grinste fies.

"Du willst Schmelle verkleiden? Als was?"

"Passend zum Motto", meinte Mats. "Wenn uns da eins einfällt."

"Ok, find ich gut”, nickte Benni.

"Hm - Mexiko? Da gibt’s leckeres Essen, und Schmelle mit Sombrero?"

"Hast du denn was mexikanisches bestellt?" fragte Benni

"Ich hab erstmal nur angemeldet, was es gibt, wollte ich aussuchen, wenn wir wissen, wie viele Leute kommen."

"Sehr gut, dann steht dem ja nichts im Weg”, freute sich Benni.

"Deko sollte im Club auch kein Problem sein", überlegte Mats. "Das machen die bestimmt gut."

"Und schmissige Musik finden wir da auch."

"Klar, das wird bestimmt ein toller Abend."

Benni lächelte. "Wir sind doch echt ein gutes Team."

Mats lächelte, ein gutes Team, das waren sie.

"Soll ich den Sombrero besorgen?" bot Benni an.

"Und ich krümmer mich um die Deko", versprach Mats.

"Dann hätten wir alles, oder?"

"Ich glaub schon. Ich freu mich schon richtig drauf."

"Ich mich auch. Die erste richtige Party im neuen Jahr."

"Silvester nicht richtig gefeiert?", fragt Mats nach.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. War irgendwie nicht in Stimmung."

"Oh", machte Mats. So kannte er Benni gar nicht.

"Mit dir wär’s bestimmt lustiger geworden."

Mats schluckte. Benni hatte ihm auch gefehlt.

"Nächstes Jahr feiern wir wieder zusammen, ja?" fragte Benni.

"Ja, bestimmt", war Mats sicher. "Gehn wir zu mir oder zu dir?"

Benni lachte auf.

Sie planten noch weiter Marcels Party, bis es so spät war, dass sie wirklich ins Bett mussten.

Diesmal war Benni als erster im Badezimmer dran, während Mats noch ein wenig klar Schiff machte.

Schließlich war auch Mats fertig und lag in seinem Bett - und war mit den Gedanken bei Benni, der im Zimmer nebenan sicher schon schlief.

Benni hatte gesagt, er hätte ihm gefehlt. Nun gut, gesagt hatte er es nicht, aber gemeint hatte er es.

Trotzdem hatte er es anders gemeint, nicht so gemeint, wie Mats es sich gewünscht hätte.

Benni hatte seinen besten Freund und Kumpel vermisst, mit dem man toll feiern und Spaß haben konnte.

Und er - er hatte den besten Freund vermisst, in den er verliebt war.

Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust auf die Matratze. Warum ausgerechnet Benni?

Warum diesen Mann, den er nie würde haben können. Und von dem er auch nicht loskam.

Weil Benni perfekt war. Kein Mann kam an ihn ran.

Witzig, einfühlsam, immer für ihn da. So sollten Freunde sein...

Mats seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Er würde weiterhin Bennis Nähe suchen und nicht genug bekommen.

Und dabei weiter wie ein Hund leiden.

Leise seufzte er, entweder, er musste sich von Benni lösen - oder weiter leiden.

Also weiter leiden. Denn sich von Benni lösen kam nicht in Frage.

Er drehte sich noch einmal auf die Seite und zog die Decke hoch.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Bennis Geschenk, das wunderschön Lederband um sein Handgelenk.

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er über das glatte Leder. "Ach Benni", flüsterte er leise.

Vielleicht sollte er doch mit Benni reden und ihm wenigstens erzählen, dass er schwul war.

Er seufzte leise und drehte sich wieder einmal um. 

Wenn das so weiter ging, würde es eine verflucht lange Nacht werden.

Oder sollte er es gleich wagen? Nicht noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen?

Aber Benni schlief bestimmt schon.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm schlief Benni immer schnell ein.

Aber Benni schleppte auch nicht so ein Geheimnis mit sich rum, dass ihn quälte und nicht schlafen ließ.

Dafür beneidete er Benni.

Also würde er morgen früh mit Benni reden. Vielleicht... eventuell...

Wieder drehte er sich um und vergrub sich im Bett.

Er zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. An seinen Bruder, an Schmelle, ans Training...

Irgendwann suchte er seinen iPod raus und lauschte einem Hörbuch, das lenkte ihn dann endlich ab.

Und nach einer ganzen Zeit schlief er tatsächlich ein.


	5. Überraschend einfach

Wie üblich war es Benni, der ihn am nächsten Morgen weckte.

"Seit wann kuschelst du denn mit deinem iPod?" fragte Benni, als er das Gerät grade noch vor dem Abrutschen von der Bettkante bewahren konnte.

"War so einsam ohne dich", rutschte es Mats noch im Halbschlaf raus.

Benni stutze. "Hättest doch rüber kommen können”, sagte er dann. "Dann hätten wir uns unter der Decke Gruselgeschichten erzählt."

Mats schluckte, er hatte das gar nicht erzählen wollen.

"Was denn?" fragte Benni und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Was hat meine Lieblingsbiene?"

"Ist schon ok", murmelte Mats, womit er sich schon öfter rausgeredet hatte.

Aber diesmal ließ sich Benni nicht so leicht abschütteln. "Lüg mich nicht an Mats. Du hast was."

"Ok, ist nicht alles in Ordnung", nickte Mats ehrlich.

Benni grinste schief. "Dann raus mit der Sprache."

Mats ließ sich nach hinten in das Kissen fallen. 

Ohne groß zu Zögern rutschte Benni ganz aufs Bett und legte sich neben Mats. "Wir können uns doch alles sagen, oder?"

Mats schluckte hart. "Können wir das?"

"Natürlich”, nickte Benni ernst. 

Mats schloss die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Benni reagieren würde. Natürlich waren sie beide offen, und hatten in vielen Dingen ähnliche Ansichten, aber darüber hatten sie nie gesprochen.

Er spürte, wie Benni seine Hand griff und stumm drückte.

"Ich hab dir nie gesagt... dass ich schwul bin", erklärte Mats und war erstaunt, wie fest er dabei klang.

"Du... bist schwul?"

Mats nickte schwach und traute sich jetzt Benni wieder anzusehen.

Benni sah überrascht aus, aber das er immer noch seine Hand hielt, hielt Mats für ein gutes Zeichen.

"Bitte... sag was?" bat Mats nach einem Moment.

"Ich... bin sprachlos”, murmelte Benni.

"Das merk ich", murmelte Mats und grinste schief.

"Wie... wie lange weißt du das schon?"

"Ein... paar Jahre", kam es undeutlich von Mats.

"Und da sagst du es mir erst jetzt?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schlimm?"

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich finds nur schade, dass du so lange gebraucht hast, es mir zu sagen."

Mats schluckte. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Dass du kein Problem damit hast. Aber es ist nicht so leicht darüber zu reden."

"Ok”, nickte Benni und drückte erneut Mats’ Hand.

Mats fühlte, wie er sich jetzt richtig entspannte. Benni akzeptierte es - und war nicht einmal sauer, dass Mats nie was gesagt hatte.

"So und das hat dir also so auf der Seele gelegen, dass du die letzte Zeit so unglücklich warst?" fragte Benni.

Mats nickte leicht. "Ist halt nicht leicht..."

"Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich bin erleichtert”, sagte Benni. "Ich dachte echt, es wäre was Schlimmes."

"Was schlimmes?", grinste Mats schief. Er war unsäglich erleichtert. 

Benni nickte. "Keine Ahnung was, aber du hast mir echt Angst gemacht."

"Ich hatte so schon genug Angst", murmelte Mats.

"Na komm her, mein Bienchen”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf und zog Mats in eine feste Umarmung. "Du brauchst nie Angst davor zu haben, mir was zu sagen, ok?"

Mats zog Benni fest an sich und hielt ihn einfach. Er wollte gerne etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Es ging alles in seinem Kopf durcheinander.

Beruhigend strich Benni über Mats’ Rücken.

"Ich bin dir so dankbar...", murmelte Mats

"Wieso?"

"Na, dass... ich hab hat schon ziemlich Angst es dir zu sagen."

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dir jetzt die Freundschaft kündigen?" fragte Benni und rutschte ein Stück weg, damit er Mats in die Augen sehen konnte. "Meinem besten Freund?"

Mats zuckte ehrlich mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste es halt nicht..."

"Du kennst mich Mats."

"Ich hatte auch gedacht, ich würde meinen Bruder kennen. Aber Jonas findets... nicht so toll. Inzwischen geht’s wieder, aber er ignoriert es einfach.“

"Ich bin nicht Jonas”, sagte Benni fest. "Mir ist es völlig egal, ob du schwul, hetero oder auch bi bist. Hey, ich seh doch sogar drüber weg, dass du bei Dortmund spielst!"

Mats musste leise lachen. "Stimmt, wenn selbst das egal ist..."

"Na siehst du”, lachte Benni und strubbelte Mats durchs Haar. Für einen kleinen Moment kuschelte sich Mats einfach an ihn.

"Und es weiß sonst nur Jonas von dir?" fragte Benni, während er wieder begann über Mats’ Rücken zu streichen. Mats nickte. "Nicht mal deine Eltern?"

"Nach der Sache mit Jonas...", murmelte Mats.

Benni nickte. Danach hätte er vermutlich auch erstmal gekniffen. "Und hast du nen Freund?"

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Der wüsste ja auch über mich bescheid, oder?", grinste er schief.

"Und warum nicht? Ich mein, die Mädels stehen total auf dich, da wird das bei den schwulen Kerlen doch auch so sein."

"Und? Was meinst du, was passiert, wenn mich mal wer mit nem Kerl erwischt?"

"Schon klar, aber wenn du vorsichtig bist, passiert da auch nichts."

"Schon Erfahrungen gesammelt?", schnaubte Mats leise, grinste dabei aber auch leicht.

"Klar”, lachte Benni. "Ich hab jeden Tag nen anderen. Und schon was drüber bei der BILD gelesen?"

"Wie bestichst du die? Oder gehst du mit den Typen von der Bild auch gleich ins Bett?"

"Wenn ich Zeit finde, schieb ich mal einen dazwischen”, grinste Benni breit.

"Spinner", lachte Mats und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare.

"Hey, ich hab dich zum Lachen gebracht, das war alles, was ich wollte."

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe", lächelte Mats.

"Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich hab."

"Du?", fragte Mats nach. Benni nickte. Mats lächelte nur weich. Stumm erwiderte Benni das Lächeln. Mats zog ihn noch einmal in seine Arme. 

"So, mein Bienchen und jetzt haben wir genug geknuddelt”, stellte Benni fest und setzte sich auf. "Ab unter die Dusche mit dir, ich muss gleich los fahren."

"Willst du zuerst duschen, und ich mach Frühstück?"

"Du musst dich noch mehr beeilen als ich”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf.

"Seid ihr heute später dran mit Training?", fragte Mats, als er sich aus dem Bett schob.

Benni nickte. "Nett vom Magath, gell?"

"Wie hast du ihn bestochen? Oder warst du mit ihm auch im Bett?"

"So, jetzt sind wir ganz offiziell im Ekelbereich angekommen”, verkündete Benni schaudernd.

Mats lachte, "Ich hab’s also geschafft." Damit stand er auf und verschwand im Bad. Benni sah ihm grinsend nach und stand dann auf um Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Mats konnte sich - endlich mal wieder - richtig entspannen, während er unter der Dusche stand, und kam erst heraus, als Benni ihn schon mit einem energischen Klopfen anmahnte. "Wolltest du dich da drin ertränken?" fragte Benni.

"Ja, jetzt, wo du bescheid weißt, weiß ich einfach keinen Ausweg mehr", grinste Mats, der lediglich mit einem Handtuch bedeckt ins Schlafzimmer tapste.

Benni lachte auf. "Meine arme Biene. Was kann ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?"

"Gib mir Honig, aber nicht von diesen komischen blauen Blumen!"

"Honig steht schon bereit, aber wenn du weiter so trödelst, fällt das Frühstück aus."

"Beeile mich - summ-summ", grinste Mats und suchte sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank.

Schnell zog er sich an und ging dann in die Küche. Kaffee stand schon bereit und Benni hatte ihm sogar eine Scheibe Toast mit Honig bestrichen.

"Du bist ein Schatz", lächelte er ihn an, als er sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte.

"Ich weiß”, grinste Benni.

"Ich kann dir gar nicht oft genug sagen wie froh ich bin dich zu haben."

"Klar, ohne mich wärst du hoffnungslos verloren”, scherzte Benni.

Mats sah auf und lächelte ihn ehrlich an.

Benni erwiderte das Lächeln und sah dann auf die Uhr. "Ich muss los. Manus Auto ist in der Werkstatt und ich hab versprochen ihn einzusammeln."

Mats nickte und stand auf. "Komm, ich hol deine Tasche."

"Danke”, sagte Benni und stellte schnell sein Geschirr in die Spüle. "Dein Geschirrspüler ist ja immer noch kaputt”, stellte er dabei fest.

"Sagst du mir mal, wann ich nen neuen kaufen soll?"

"Nach dem Training?" schlug Benni vor

"Kommst du vorbei?", fragte Mats, eher scherzhaft.

"Heute?" fragte Benni.

"Wir haben heute nur vormittags Training, soll ich dich abholen?"

"Gern”, sagte Benni. "Wir sind gegen 15 Uhr fertig. Kommst du gleich zum Trainingsgelände?"

"Klar", nickte Mats und drückte Benni die Tasche in die Hand. "Oder willst du die Sachen gleich hier lassen?"

Benni überlegte, ging den Inhalt der Tasche durch und nickte dann. "Trainingsklamotten sind eh im Spind, Brieftasche und Handy hab ich."

Schon ließ Mats die Tasche sinken und umarmte Benni kurz. "Bis nachher”, verabschiedete sich Benni.

"Bis nachher", dann schloss Mats die Tür hinter ihm. Und starrte die Wand an. Er hatte es Benni gesagt. Benni wusste es, sein größtes Geheimnis. Und er hatte kein Problem damit. Mochte ihn noch immer, berührte ihn noch immer - und schmierte ihm sein Honigtoast. Aber hatte er denn wirklich was anderes erwartet? 

Das war schließlich Benni, sein bester Freund, der immer für ihn da war. Hatte er echt Angst gehabt Benni könnte anders reagieren als er es schließlich getan hatte? Nein, denn das hätte nicht zu Benni gepasst. Für seine Freunde würde Benni alles tun. Auch ganz einfach hinnehmen, dass sie schwul waren.

Mats lächelte leicht. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass Benni jetzt bescheid. Noch ein wenig unwirklich, aber gut. Mit einem Lächeln aß er einen zweiten Honigtoast, dann machte er sich fertig fürs Training. Er kam ein klein wenig zu spät, so dass er sich beim umziehen ziemlich beeilen musste.

So bemerkte er die junge Frau mit Kinderwagen erst, als sie das Training beendet hatten. Mats runzelte die Stirn. Es war dieselbe junge Frau, die auch schon gestern da gewesen war. Und irgendwie kam sie ihm auch bekannt vor. "Was hast du?" fragte plötzlich Marcel hinter ihm.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut", meinte er und ging zu seinem Wagen. Schließlich wollte er noch etwas essen und musste seine Küche aufräumen, wenn sie heute die Spülmaschine kaufen wollten.

Zum Glück blieb ihm ja dafür noch genug Zeit, bevor er Benni abholen sollte. Er hatte am Vortag beim Einkaufen schon für den Mittag Sachen besorgt, so dass er sich jetzt schnell etwas kochen konnte, danach ging es der Unordnung in der Küche an den Kragen. Er wusch das dreckige Geschirr ab und machte sich diesmal sogar die Mühe alles gleich in die Schränke und Schubladen zu räumen. Als er dann zu Benni fuhr, nahm er gleich den Müll mit runter.

Er setzte sich in sein Auto, schaltete Musik ein und fuhr los. Aus irgendeinem Grund wanderten seine Gedanken zu dieser Frau mit Kinderwagen. Woher kannte er sie? Sie gehörte nicht zu denen, die regelmäßig beim Training zusahen - oder? Aber woher sollte er sie sonst kennen? Er schüttelte den Kopf, wenn es wichtig wäre, würde es ihm schon einfallen. Außerdem tat sie ihm ja nichts. Sie war weder aufdringlich, noch sonst wie auffallend. Im Gegenteil hielt sie sich immer zurück und beobachtete ihn nur. Anders als die Autogrammjäger. Vielleicht sollte er sie morgen doch mal ansprechen und ihr ein Autogramm anbieten.

Gerade, als er das beschlossen hatte, fuhr er aufs Trainingsgelände. Benni war schon da und unterhielt sich noch mit Manuel. Er winkte, als er Mats’ Auto sah. Ziemlich rasant fuhr Mats vor und hielt direkt neben den beiden. "Autofahren lernt ihr da drüben wohl nicht”, grinste Manu ihn an.

Mats lachte auf. "Wenn ich nicht fahren könnte, hätte ich dir die Beine weggeschrotet."

"Benni, du hastest mir versprochen, ihn zu erziehen”, sah Manuel seinen Teamkollegen vorwurfsvoll an.

"Er ist halt... schwer erziehbar. Da muss man schon die kleinen Fortschritte sehen."

"Und welche?"

"Er ist vollständig bekleidet... nicht mal bekleckert... ist pünktlich..."

Manuel sah Mats ein wenig skeptisch an. "Na gut, das lass ich gelten."

"Ich arbeite ja noch dran", meinte Benni.

Manu grinste. "Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Einkaufen."

"Danke", grinste Mats, während Benni schon einstieg.

"Wo wollen wir hin?" fragte Mats, als er losfuhr.

"Gleich raus ins Einkaufszentrum? Da sind mehrere Läden, in denen wir was für dich finden können." Mats nickte und steuerte den Wagen in die vorgeschlagene Richtung.

Sie betraten den ersten Laden, und schon wurden sie fündig. Und gegen einen gewissen Aufpreis würde die Spülmaschine auch noch am selben Tag geliefert werden. "Wollen wir hier noch ne Kleinigkeit essen?" fragte Benni und deutete auf einen Imbiss.

Mats nickte, die Pommes und Currywurst passten zwar partout nicht in ihr Ernährungsprogramm, aber in den letzten Tagen waren sie recht brav gewesen, da ging das. "Wie war dein Training heute?" fragte Benni, während sie auf ihre Bestellung warteten.

"Anstrengend. Aber ok."

"Bei uns auch”, nickte Benni.

"Ihr solltet es ein bisschen lockerer angehen", grinste Mats.

Benni lachte. "Nee, mein Lieber, wir haben ein Ziel und das heißt nicht hinter die gelben Bienen zurückzufallen."

"Gelbe Bienen sind so lieb", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Du bist lieb”, gab Benni zu. "Und Schmelle ist auch ok, aber sonst?"

"Neven ist lieb, und Kelly, und Kloppo sowieso, und David und Julian und Tamas und Nelson und Lucas und..."

"Du musst das ja auch sagen”, meinte Benni. "Bist ja schließlich auch ne Biene."

"Eben, und Bienen sind lieb."

"Bienen stechen."

"Bienen machen Honig. Und stechen nur, wenn man böse zu ihnen ist."

Benni verdrehte die Augen. "Unser Essen kommt"


	6. Schlaflos in Dortmund

Sofort strahlte Mats und begann die Pommes und die Currywurst zu essen. Auch Benni machte sich hungrig über seine Portion her. Heiß, fettig, salzig - und einfach gut!

"Gott war das gut!" sagte Benni, als er fertig war.

"Mir ist richtig schlecht - und das ist gut", lachte Mats.

"Und morgen haben wir ein total schlechtes Gewissen”, vermutete Benni zwinkernd.

„Heute Abend gibt’s Salat", beschloss Mats, "dann kann das schlechte Gewissen sehen wos bleibt."

Benni nickte zustimmend. "Dann lass uns mal fahren, sonst kommt deine Spülmaschine noch vor uns an."

"Bloß nicht, dann muss ich sie nachher doch noch hoch tragen!"

"Das würde aber bestimmt als zusätzliches Training gelten."

"Dafür wird’s ganz bestimmt haue geben, was ich mir da alles kaputt machen kann", gab Mats zu bedenken und ging los zu seinem Wagen.

"Ok, ok”, gab sich Benni geschlagen.

"Also komm", schloss Mats den Wagen auf und stieg ein.

Schnell fuhren sie zurück nach Dortmund.

Dort mussten sie dann doch recht lange warten, bis es endlich klingelte und die neue Maschine geliefert wurde.

Der Aufbau ging dafür umso schneller und eine halbe Stunde später waren die Männer schon wieder weg.

Auch die alte Maschine hatten sie gleich mitgenommen, so dass Mats jetzt endlich wieder eine vollständige Küche hatte.

"Sieht doch gut aus”, grinste Benni. "Glänzt schön neu."

"Und ich hab noch nicht mal dreckiges Geschirr da um sie mal auszuprobieren..."

"Wollen wir war dreckig machen?" schlug Benni lachend vor.

"Ich kann dich auch reinsetzen und gucken, ob sie geht."

"Ich bin nicht dreckig."

"Hm - aber wie soll ich sie sonst ausprobieren?"

"Wir könnten dich reinstecken”, machte Benni einen Gegenvorschlag.

"Nee, das geht nicht. Ich muss sie schließlich bedienen."

"Dreckige Wäsche?" machte Benni den nächsten Vorschlag.

"Du meinst, die Socken auf die Tellerhalter schieben?"

Benni nickte grinsend.

"Ich glaub, ich warte mit der Einweihung. Ich ruf dich dann aber an, dass du kommen kannst."

"Oh das ist so lieb von dir”, lachte Benni.

"Bin ich doch immer", lachte Mats und zog Benni mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch. "Und was machen wir beiden hübschen heute Abend?"

"Auf jeden Fall machen wir nicht zu lange heute Abend - ich muss dich schließlich morgen zum Training fahren, Du Nase", grinste Mats.

Benni stockte, dann grinste er. "Stimmt, mein Auto steht ja auf dem Parkplatz."

"Oder ich bring dich heute noch schnell zu deinem Wagen", schlug Mats vor.

"Ist vermutlich für dich einfacher”, nickte Benni.

Mats nickte und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm das gar nicht recht war. So würde er am Ende doch wieder alleine in seiner Wohnung sitzen und grübeln.

"Du fängst jetzt aber nicht wieder mit Grübeln an, oder?" fragte Benni.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist schon ok..."

"Keine Geheimnisse mehr”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Das hast du mir versprochen."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern, was sollte er sagen? "Bin halt manchmal in Grübelstimmung..."

"Und die Gedanken willst du nicht mit mir teilen?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja nichts spezielles", meinte er.

Benni seufzte und legte einen Arm um Mats’ Schulter.

Der brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich entspannen und an Benni lehnen konnte.

"So ist gut”, murmelte Benni.

Mats nuschelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und genoss es einfach Benni so nahe sein zu dürfen.

Benni hätte wirklich gern gewusst, was Mats so schwer auf der Seele lag. Nach heute morgen hatte er gedacht, es endlich zu wissen, aber da schien noch etwas zu sein.

Was konnte noch schwerer erzählen zu sein?

"Wollen wir noch einen Film gucken?" schlug Benni schließlich vor. Vielleicht lenkte Mats das ein bisschen ab.

"Hmm", machte Mats und löste sich wieder von Benni. "Suchst du was raus?"

Benni nickte und stand auf um zu Mats’ DVD-Ständer zu gehen.

"Ist der neu?", hielt er einen Film in der Hand, den er noch nicht kannte.

Mats nickte. "Zu Weihnachten bekommen."

"Dann lass uns mal gucken", nickte Benni und schob ihn in den Player.

Dann setzte er sich wieder zu Mats aufs Sofa.

Als er merkte, wie Mats zögerte, legte er ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn näher.

Mats lächelte, als er sich wieder an Bennis Schulter lehnte.

Er entspannte sich und sah interessiert den Film, den er von seinem Bruder bekommen hatte.

Es war ein guter Film, aber das hatte er erwartet. Sein Bruder und er waren sich in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich.

Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht...

Vor seinem Outing, hatten sie sich gut verstanden, aber jetzt war ihr Verhältnis... angespannt. Jonas hatte ihm klar gesagt, dass er keine schwulen mochte.

Er hoffte noch immer, dass sich ihr Verhältnis normalisieren würde, aber bis jetzt war das nur eine Hoffnung.

Zum Glück hatte er jetzt Benni, der bescheid wusste und zu ihm stand.

Er war unendlich froh, dass Benni so lieb reagiert hatte. Und jetzt war er auch froh, dass er es Benni gesagt hatte.

Auch wenn Benni immer noch nicht alles wusste.

Aber so musste es reichen.

Und das würde es, davon war er überzeugt.

Er lächelte unwillkürlich und kuschelte sich etwas enger an Benni. Das würde reichen müssen, und das reichte auch.

Er spürte, wie Benni anfing über seinen Oberarm zu streicheln.

Es fühlte sich einfach unheimlich gut an, und er schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

Benni sah kurz zu Mats und lächelte, als er die geschlossenen Augen und das entspannte Lächeln sah. 

Es schien ihm gut zu tun, dass er bescheid wusste.

Während des ganzen Films saßen sie so da.

Schließlich lief der Abspann, aber Benni rührte sich noch nicht.

Irgendwie wollte er diese entspannte Stimmung nicht zerstören.

Und Mats war nur froh darüber.

Benni gähnte leicht und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, bis er Mats’ Locken unter seiner Wange fühlte. Dann schloss er die Augen.

Mats' Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er das spürte.

Erneut gähnte Benni. "Wir... müssen los, wenn du mich noch zu meinem Wagen bringen willst”, nuschelte er.

"Mach ich morgen", murmelte Mats.

"Danke..."

"Hmm", murmelte Mats nur.

Benni kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an Mats’ Körper. Er spürte, dass er kurz davor einzuschlafen. Eigentlich hätten sie aufstehen und ins Bett gehen sollen.

Doch es war so einfach zu schön um aufzustehen. Lieber genoss er es noch einen Moment.

Und Mats schien ja auch nichts dagegen zu haben.

Benni gähnte leicht.

"Bett?" fragte Mats zögernd.

"Hmm", machte Benni nur, dann löste er sich aber von Mats.

Mats unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Warum hatte er nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten und Bennis Nähe noch länger genossen?

"Was ist?", fragte Benni, wieder einmal.

"Nichts”, murmelte Mats und stand auf. "Willst du zu erst ins Bad?"

"Ist ok", nickte Benni.

Mats lächelte und ging zum DVD-Player um den Film zurück in die Hülle zu packen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er dabei weiter Benni.

Der lehnte sich noch gemütlich ins Sofa.

Benni sah so gut aus, wie er so dasaß.

Entspannt, und... er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Shirt etwas hoch gerutscht war.

Selbst von hier aus, konnte Mats ganz genau das Stück Haut sehen. Blasser als im Sommer, aber nicht weniger verführerisch.

Glatt, muskulös - einfach verführerisch.

"Mats?"

"Hm?", machte Mats leise.

"Schläfst du im stehen?" fragte Benni.

"Hmm - bisschen", murmelte Mats.

"Na komm”, sagte Benni. "Geh du mal zuerst ins Bad und dann ganz schnell ins Bett. Du bist mir zu schwer zum tragen."

Mats grinste schief und nickte dann, dann ging er aus dem Wohnzimmer und ins Bad.

Er putzte sich nur schnell die Zähne und ging dann weiter ins Schlafzimmer. 

Er hörte, wie Benni sich fertig machte und drehte sich das erste Mal im Bett. Hoffentlich wurde die Nacht nicht so wie die letzte.

"Nacht Mats”, rief Benni leise vom Flur aus.

"Nacht", murmelte Mats kaum hörbar.

Benni schien noch einen Moment zu warten, dann hörte Mats, wie er ins Gästezimmer ging.

Er seufzte lautlos.

Wie Benni wohl reagieren würde, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit wüsste? Das er in ihn verliebt war.

Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf, das würde er nie tun.

Denn dann würde sich Benni zurückziehen. Vermutlich nicht mal, weil er sich davor irgendwie ekelte, sondern einfach, um ihm nicht weh zu tun.

Aber egal warum, es würde ihre Freundschaft zerstören.

Und das war eindeutig noch schlimmer, als Benni weiter heimlich anzuschmachten.

Mats seufzte leise, dann holte er wieder den iPod raus. Vielleicht konnte er sich so ablenken.

Er stellte die Stelle ein, an der er gestern eingeschlafen war und schloss die Augen.

Das Buch war spannend, aber trotzdem musste er immer wieder an Benni denken.

Schließlich stellte er den iPod seufzend auf Pause und stand auf. Er würde sich einen Tee machen, vielleicht half das ein bisschen.

Leise schlich er sich in die Küche und stellte den Wasserkochen an.

Dann suchte er aus seinen Teepackungen einen Beutel heraus und lehnte sich wartend an die Arbeitsplatte.

Gerade, als er das kochende Wasser in seinen alten Becher gegossen hatte, hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur.

"Was machstn hier?" fragte Benni gähnend.

"Kann nicht schlafen", murmelte Mats. "Magst du auch Tee?"

Benni nickte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Schnell holte Mats eine zweite Tasse heraus und bereitete auch für Benni Tee.

"Du warst doch eben so müde”, sagte Benni und nahm die Tasse mit Tee entgegen.

"Kann trotzdem nicht schlafen", meinte Mats.

Benni sah ihn fragend an.

Mats zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich Benni gegenüber.

"Na komm Mats, raus mit der Sprache”, sagte Benni.

"Weiß auch nicht..."

"Doch, aber du willst es mir nicht sagen und ich versteh nicht warum."

Mats seufzte nur leise. "Erzähl einfach mal was..."

Benni musterte ihn noch einen Moment eindringlich, dann fing er an von seinem Urlaub zu erzählen.

Er erzählte von verschiedenen Erlebnissen, und auch von den Laden, in dem er Mats' Armband gefunden hatte.

Die Erwähnung des Armbands zauberte ein Lächeln auf Mats’ Gesicht.

Benni lächelte, als er das bemerkte.

"Und glaubst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?" fragte Benni, als ihre Teetassen leer waren.

"Geht schon", murmelte Mats.

"Ich hasse es dich so traurig zu sehen und dich nicht aufheitern zu können."

"Ich komm schon wieder raus", meinte Mats.

"Bitte Mats”, sagte Benni eindringlich.

Mats schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Doch, immer", sagte Mats fest.

"Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

Mats seufzte leise. "Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen."

"Hab ich was falsch gemacht Mats?" 

"Nein, niemals", schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Aber du gibst mir das Gefühl”, sagte Benni.

"Du bist der beste Freund, den ich mir vorstellen könnte", erklärte Mats fest.

Benni nickte und sah Mats auffordernd an.

Als Mats wieder den Kopf schüttelte, sah Benni ihn intensiv an. "Soll ich raten?"

Mats schluckte. "Kann ich dich vermutlich nicht von abhalten."

"Warum hast du solche Angst es mir zu sagen, Mats? Was kann noch schwerer sein als zu sagen dass man schwul ist?"

"Lass es einfach”, bat Mats.

"Ich möchte dir doch helfen, Mats."

"Bitte Benni."

"Was ist so schlimm?"

Mats schluckte erneut und wich Bennis Blick aus. "Mats", bat Benni und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Finger. Ganz fest presste Mats die Lippen zusammen. Unwillkürlich begann Benni seine Hand beruhigend zu streicheln. Ein Zittern lief durch Mats’ Körper.

"Was ist los?", fragte Benni noch einmal. "Vorhin auf dem Sofa - das war doch ok?" Mats nickte. Das auf dem Sofa war mehr als ok gewesen. "Und jetzt willst du nicht mehr?", fragte Benni und nahm seine Hand weg.

"Du... du verstehst das nicht”, brachte Mats mühsam hervor.

"Dann erklär es mir endlich!“

"Bitte Benni, lass es einfach..."

"Ich kann es nicht lassen, wenn es dir so schlecht geht."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Ich bin müde."

"Mats, bitte", versuchte Benni es noch einmal.

"Wenn du mein Freund bist, dann lass mich."

"Ich kann dich doch nicht leiden lassen!"

Mats fühlte, das er kurz davor war, Benni alles zu erzählen. Er konnte nicht mehr, konnte Bennis Verzweiflung nicht mehr sehen.

"Komm, ich mach noch einen Tee, und dann erzählst du, was dich so kaputt macht."

Schicksalsergeben setzte sich Mats zurück auf seinen Stuhl und starrte auf seine Finger. Benni stand auf, setzte frisches Wasser auf und holte frische Teebeutel aus dem Schrank. Währenddessen suchte Mats fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.


	7. Das letzte Puzzleteil

"So, und jetzt erzähl", bat Benni und stellte den Becher vor Mats.

"Ich... ich hab mich verliebt”, flüsterte Mats. 

"Das ist doch toll", freute sich Benni. "Wer ist die... sorry, der Glückliche?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist nicht schwul."

Leise seufzte Benni. "Hat ers dir gesagt?"

"Nein, aber ich weiß es”, murmelte Mats. "Außerdem ist... ist er ein Kollege. Das macht es so kompliziert."

"Bist du dir so sicher? Ist er verheiratet?"

"Benni ich weiß es”, sagte Mats und flehte innerlich, dass sein Freund sich damit zufrieden geben würde.

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Benni mitfühlend.

"Passiert halt”, murmelte Mats.

"Und du bist über beide Ohren verknallt?"

Mats nickte unglücklich. "Macht es nicht leichter, wenn man ihn täglich sieht und so."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen", erklärte Benni und stand auf um Mats kurz in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Tust du doch schon”, wisperte Mats.

"Ich würd gern mehr tun..."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Benni blieb noch einen Moment unbequem vor ihm hocken, dann stand er auf. "Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"

"Ich... glaub schon”, sagte Mats und versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Oder willst du noch bisschen sitzen bleiben?"

"Nein, ich... muss morgen zum Training und sollte versuchen zu schlafen."

"Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Geh schlafen Benni. Du bist doch hundemüde."

"Und du?"

"Ich geh auch schlafen."

"Du gehst ins Bett und liegst wach, mein Lieber", vermutete Benni.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Vermutlich lag Benni damit nicht so falsch.

"Musst doch morgen auch zum Training."

"Lässt sich nicht ändern”, murmelte Mats.

"Nicht?" fragte Benni leise.

"Wie denn?" fragte Mats.

"Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal hilft es, wenn man darüber redet."

Mats schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Ist doch eh sinnlos. Und es hilft mir auch nicht, von ihm los zu kommen."

"Manchmal hilft es zu reden. Weißt du was, du gehst ins Bett, und ich komm mit, und du erzählst bisschen was.“ Mats war drauf und dran panisch den Kopf zu schütteln, aber das hätte nur noch mehr Fragen nach sich gezogen. Also nickte er stumm.

"Also, nimm deinen Tee und komm mit", forderte Benni ihn auf. Gehorsam stand Mats auf, nahm die Tasse und folgte Benni ins Schlafzimmer.

"Leg dich hin", bat Benni und hob die Bettdecke hoch. Mats schlüpfte unter die Decke und lehnte sich ans Kopfende des Betts. Schon drückte Benni ihm wieder seinen Becher in die Hand. Mats lächelte schwach und trinkt einen Schluck.

"So, und jetzt erzähl", bat Benni.

"Was willst du denn wissen?"

"Warum macht es dich so fertig verliebt zu sein? Auch, wenn du ihn nicht kriegen kannst... normalerweise ist man dann verträumt, und stellt sich alles Mögliche vor, aber so am Boden zerstört?"

"Ich... ich stell es mir vor, aber dann wird mir klar, dass es nie klappen wird”, murmelte Mats.

Leise seufzte Benni und rutschte etwas an ihn ran. Er schob seine kalten Füße unter Mats' Bettdecke. "So aussichtslos, dass du nicht mal von träumen kannst?"

"Das macht es doch nur noch schlimmer”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. 

Wieder seufzte Benni. Er legte Mats einen Arm um und zog ihn leicht an sich. "Magst du von ihm erzählen?"

Mats lehnte sich gegen Benni und schloss die Augen. "Er ist... einfach toll. Nett und lustig... und er sieht gut aus..."

"Klingt schwer verliebt. Und du bist dir so sicher, dass er dich nicht so sieht? Dann muss er blind sein. "

Mats sah ihn mit großen Augen. "Was... wie... wie meinst du das?"

"Du bist doch auch einfach toll. Nett, lustig, man kann sich toll mit dir unterhalten und Spaß haben. Und zum Aussehen muss ich nichts weiter sagen, oder?" Mats biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Warum sagte Benni so was? Und dann fuhr er auch noch fort: "Du bist einfach total lieb, ich glaub nicht, dass er das so einfach übersehen kann."

"Wenn ers sieht, dann nur als Freund...”, murmelte Mats.

"Meinst du? Hast du ihn denn schon gefragt?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Was, wenn er nicht damit klar kommt? Wenn er mich... ekelhaft findet, wenn er mich hasst?"

"Meinst du, das könnte passieren?"

"Wie... wie würdest du reagieren, wenn dir... ein guter Freund sagt, er wäre in dich verliebt?" flüsterte Mats.

"Ich würde...", fing Benni an, dann stutzte er und sah Mats nur an.

"Was würdest du?" fragte Mats und hoffte das Benni das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht hörte.

"Bin ich...?"

Mats antwortete nicht. Er konnte nicht. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre er zugeschnürt. "Mats... bin ich... bist du in mich...?", fragte Benni noch einmal nach.

Mats nickte ruckartig und drehte sich sofort weg von Benni. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen und hoffte, dass sich der Boden unter ihm öffnen und ihn verschlingen würde. Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts, kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung im Bett, nichts. Vielleicht hab ich nur geträumt, dachte Mats dumpf. Ein schrecklicher, furchtbarer Alptraum. Dann zeigte ihm eine Berührung auf seinem Rücken, zwischen den Schulterblättern, dass er nicht schlief.

Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich und rollte sich so klein zusammen, wie es ihm bei seiner Größe möglich war. "Mats", hörte er Benni dann flüstern, und die Hand auf seinem Rücken begann ihn zu streicheln.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe, so heftig, dass er Blut schmeckte. "Mats..." Mats glaubte Mitleid in Bennis Stimme zu hören und das machte es irgendwie noch schlimmer. Er wollte kein Mitleid "Mats, bitte..."

"Was?" fragte Mats, drehte sich aber nicht zu Benni.

"Magst du mich nicht mehr ansehen?" 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern und hob vorsichtig den Kopf aus dem Kissen. 

"Drehst du dich mal um?", fragte Benni leise. Mats seufzte tief und drehte den Kopf zu Benni. Er wagte es erst nach einem Moment ihn anzusehen - dann blickte er in das freundlich, liebevoll lächelnde Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

"Ich... ich wollte nicht, dass du es erfährst”, flüsterte Mats. "Du bist... mein bester Freund und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich krieg das hin, Benni, versprochen. Wir... wir reden nie wieder darüber. Ver... vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe, ja?"

"Komm her", flüsterte Benni und zog ihn an sich. Mats ballte eine Hand zur Faust, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen Bennis Umarmung. Er würde alles tun, damit Benni weiter sein Freund blieb.

"Entspann dich", flüstert Benni und hielt ihn ganz fest.

"Ich versuchs..."

"Shht", machte Benni und hielt ihn weiter fest. Ganz allmählich gelang es Mats sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Noch immer strich Benni über seinen Rücken und hielt ihn ansonsten einfach. Mats schloss die Augen und sackte schwerer gegen Bennis Körper. Der so vertraute Geruch von Bennis Shampoo und Parfüm stieg ihm in die Nase. Ein ganz leichter, unaufdringlicher Geruch, der so gut zu Benni passte.

"Entspann dich", wisperte Benni. "Ich bleib auch hier, wenn du willst." Mats sagte nichts, hatte aber eine Hand in das weite Shirt gekrallt, das Benni immer zum Schlafen trug.

"Versuch zu schlafen, ja?", flüsterte Benni. Mats nickte schwach. "Soll ich hier bleiben?" Wieder nickte Mats. "Dann schlaf", flüsterte Benni und rutschte etwas bequemer hin. Auch Mats bewegte sich leicht, bis sein Kopf auf Bennis Brust lag und er seine Herzschlag hören und fühlten konnte. Noch immer hielt Benni ihn, auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr seinen Rücken streichelt. Irgendwie bedauerte Mats das. Es hatte sich wirklich schön angefühlt.

"Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?", fragte Benni leise.

"Ich versuchs”, wisperte Mats.

Er fühlte kurz eine weiche Berührung auf dem Kopf, dann kuschelte sich Benni endgültig ein. Diesmal stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Mats’ Lippen. Wenigstens für diesen Moment konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Benni mehr als nur sein bester Freund und sie deshalb so im Bett lagen. Und mit diesem angenehmen Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

Benni hingegen war noch eine ganze Zeit lang wach und dachte nach. Mats war in ihn verliebt! Und deswegen ging es ihm so schlecht Er war nie auf den Gedanken gekommen... selbst heute Morgen nicht, als Mats sich geoutet hatte. Hätte er etwas merken müssen? Hätte er es nicht sehen müssen, dass Mats ihn anders ansah? Ihn mit anderen Augen sah?

Benni seufzte leicht und schob eine Hand in Mats’ Nacken. So wie eben hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Nicht nach den schlimmen Verletzungen, die er hinter sich hatte, nicht nach Niederlagen oder nach nem schlimmen Zoff. So völlig verzweifelt und ängstlich.

Benni gähnte und schloss die Augen. Heute Nacht würde er nicht weiterkommen und er brauchte wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schlaf. Morgen würde er weitersehen, wie er Mats helfen konnte. Mit diesem Entschluss schlief er schließlich ebenfalls ein.


	8. Ängste

Mats' Handy machte Rabatz, der Radiowecker und auch sein alter Wecker klingelte, als sie schließlich und endlich aufwachten.

"Mach das aus”, knurrte Benni. Auch Mats brummte etwas Unverständliches, dann sah er auf - und Benni ins Gesicht. Benni hatte die Augen noch geschlossen und bedeckte sie jetzt zusätzlich mit einem Arm. Der andere Arm lag fest um Mats’ Mitte. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, Benni so zu fühlen.

"Mats... die Wecker”, brummte Benni. Mats reckte sich so weit er es schaffte ohne sich von Benni zu lösen und erreichte die Krachmacher.

Benni seufzte erleichtert, als der Lärm aufhörte. "Besser." Und schon zog er Mats wieder an sich.

"Fünf Minuten”, nuschelte er dabei.

Fünf Minuten? Mats würde ihm sein ganzes Leben schenken!

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Benni.

Mats nickte und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. Fast wäre ihm etwas wie "in deinen Armen immer" herausgerutscht.

"Schön”, murmelte Benni zufrieden. Wenigstens das hatte er für Mats tun können.

"Du...", murmelte Mats.

"Hm?" 

"Du findest es nicht schlimm?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... irgendwie fühl ich mich geschmeichelt”, grinste er etwas schief. Das war natürlich nicht die Antwort, die Mats sich erträumt hätte, aber sie war besser als das, was er befürchtet hatte.

"Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, ob ich es nicht hätte merken müssen”, fuhr Benni murmelnd fort.

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich hab immer versucht es nicht zu zeigen..."

"Wie lange denn schon?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwann... bei der Qualifikation für die EM, glaub ich."

Benni schluckte. "So lange schon?"

Mats nickte nur. Benni drückte Mats noch fester an sich. Mats erlaubte sich noch einen Moment diese Nähe zu genießen, dann löste er sich von Benni. "Wir müssen los, wenn ich dich noch zum Training fahren soll."

"Ich kann mir auch ein Taxi nehmen”, meinte Benni.

"Wann fängt euer Training an?"

Benni musste kurz überlegen. "Um neun, glaub ich."

"Das ist zu früh, da schaffe ich es nicht zurück."

"Also Taxi”, nickte Benni. 

"Fürchte ich, ja." Viel lieber hätte Mats ihn selbst gefahren.

"Ist doch kein Problem”, meinte Benni. "Außerdem können wir dann noch fünf Minuten liegen bleiben."

Mats schluckte, Benni wollte wirklich noch mit ihm im Bett liegen und... ihn berühren?

"Was denn?" fragte Benni.

"Ich finds schön so... und du auch?"

"Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, das wir uns ein Bett teilen”, grinste Benni. "Ich sag nur Schweden."

"Ist aber das erste Mal, dass wir so... liegen."

Benni nickte, dann sah er Mats besorgt an. "Tu ich dir damit weh?"

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ist schön so..."

"Gut”, nickte Benni lächelnd.

Mats schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe noch eine Weile, dann löste er sich schweren Herzens von Benni. Wer wusste, ob und wann er das noch einmal erleben durfte.

"Das heißt wohl, ab ins Bad”, meinte Benni und richtete sich auf.

"Fürchte ich."

"Kochst du Kaffee?" fragte Benni.

"Klar, dusch du schnell."

"Danke”, strahlte Benni und strubbelte Mats durch Haar. Dann stand er auf und verschwand schnell im Bad.

Mats brauchte noch einen Moment bis er sich in der Lage fühlte aufzustehen. Er hatte es Benni erzählt - alles. Und Benni hatte ihn einfach in den Arm genommen und die ganze Nacht gehalten. Wie hatte er je an ihm zweifeln können? Genau das war Bennis Art und genau das war auch einer der Gründe, warum er so unsterblich in ihn verliebt war.

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um für Benni, seinen Benni Kaffee zu kochen. Und etwas zum Frühstück zu bereiten. Toast mit Kirschmarmelade für Benni und für sich Honig. Genau richtig für eine Biene, lachte Benni immer darüber.

Mats hörte, wie die Badezimmertür klappte und Benni ins Gästezimmer ging um sich anzuziehen. Er trank einen ersten Schluck Kaffee und sah dann erwartungsvoll zur Küchentür. Wenig später betrat Benni die Küche und setzte sich. "Kaffee!" freute er sich und hob den Becher um vorsichtig daran zu nippen.

"Klar", grinste Mats, "Und Omas Kirschmarmelade."

"Mein Held”, strahlte Benni ihn an.

Mats grinste etwas schief, er würde noch viel mehr für Benni tun. Benni sah auf seine Uhr und zog dann sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Ich ruf schon mal das Taxi”, sagte er.

Mats nickte, sonst würde Benni unmöglich pünktlich sein. Schnell bestellte sich Benni ein Taxi. "10 Minuten”, sagte er, als er aufgelegt hatte.

"Also noch Zeit für einen zweiten Becher", nickte Mats

"Immer doch”, grinste Benni. Schon füllte Mats seinen Becher erneut.

Benni lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Wie geht’s dir jetzt?" fragte er dann.

"Besser - glaube ich", murmelte Mats.

"Glaubst du?" hakte Benni nach.

"Ich weiß ja noch nicht, wies wird... ich meine, ob... wie... na ja, wie du halt damit umgehst..."

Benni nickte. Das wusste er selbst noch nicht so genau. "Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund Mats."

Mats nickte und lächelte ihn leicht an. 

"Wir reden heute Abend weiter, ja?" schlug Benni vor. "Wir haben heute fast den ganzen Tag Training und Termine, aber ich könnte so gegen halb 8 hier sein."

Mats sah ihn einen Moment an, dann strahlte. "Ich freu mich drauf."

"Gut”, sagte Benni und stand auf. "Dann bis heute Abend, Biene."

"Bis heute Abend", nickte Mats, stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte Benni kurz. 

"Halt die Ohren steif”, flüsterte Benni, dann löste er sich von ihm, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ mit einem "Tschö!" Mats’ Wohnung.

Mats sah ihm nach und starrte dann auf die verschlossene Tür. Nun wusste Benni also bescheid. Über alles. Er wusste, dass er, Mats, in ihn verliebt war. Und anstatt auf Abstand zu gehen, hatte Benni ihn getröstet. Ihn die ganze Nacht im Arm gehalten und so getan, als wäre es nichts Schlimmes. Vielleicht war es für ihn ja auch nichts Schlimmes, wagte Mats zu hoffen.

Aber wie es jetzt zwischen ihnen weiter gehen sollte, wusste er trotzdem nicht. Sollten sie einfach so tun, als wäre das nie passiert oder würde Benni was anderes von ihm erwarten? Vermutlich würde er sich automatisch etwas zurückhalten und Benni die Entscheidung überlassen, wie sie zukünftig miteinander umgingen. Mats nickte. Das wäre das Beste. Er löste seinen Blick von der Tür und machte sich fertig für das Training.

Ein paar Minuten später verließ er seine Wohnung und lief nach unten. Er hatte sein Handy nicht gleich gefunden und jetzt wirklich ziemlich knapp dran. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig am Trainingsgelände an und begann sich mit Neven zusammen warmzulaufen.

Neven erzählte ihm irgendwas, aber mehr als "Hmm" und "aha" brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Viel zu sehr beschäftigten ihn sein doppeltes Outing und Bennis Verhalten dazu. Was, wenn Benni darüber nachdachte und es doch schlimm fand? Wenn ihm klar wurde, dass sich ein Mann in ihn verknallt hatte und es abstoßend fand? Was, wenn er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte?

Mats schluckte und wäre fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. "Mats, pass auf", motzte Neven ihn leise an. "Egal, woran du denkst - das hier ist wichtiger."

"Sorry”, nuschelte Mats nur und starrte auf den Boden.

"Schon gut - denk einfach nicht mehr dran."

Mats schnaubte. Als ob das so einfach war... Er versuchte es ja, aber es klappte nicht. Weil Benni seit Monaten seine Gedanken beherrschte und sein Outing vor ihm nicht unbedingt etwas dafür getan hatte, dass sich das änderte.

Irgendwann während des Trainings schickte Kloppo ihn dann auch folgerichtig zu Oliver, dem Konditionstrainer, damit er mit ihm alleine arbeitete. "Morgen erwartet ich, dass du dich wieder konzentrieren kannst."

Mats nickte fest, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte. So lief er mit dem Trainer zusammen seine Runden, schneller und langsamer, dann ein Sprint, und noch immer dachte er an Benni.

"Mensch Mats, was ist denn los?" fragte Oliver schließlich. "Hast du Probleme? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Wird schon wieder", murmelte Mats.

Oliver musterte ihn kritisch. "Das hoffe ich Mats. Die Rückrunde geht in ein paar Tagen los, bis dahin solltest du das geklärt haben."

Leise seufzte Mats, "Ich tu mein Bestes..."

"Dann ab unter die Dusche mit dir."

Mats lächelte ihn schief an. "Danke."

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bringt so eh nichts. Geh heute Nachmittag ne Runde joggen und komm morgen fit und munter zum Training."

"Ich tu mein Bestes", versprach Mats.

Oliver nickte lächelnd. "Weiß ich. Bis morgen Mats"

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich auch Mats und ging zur Kabine um sich den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Er blieb kaum fünf Minuten unter der Dusche, ehe er zurück in die Kabine ging. Er wollte jetzt nur nach Hause. Schnell zog er sich um und fuhr los. 

Auf dem Weg holte er sich von einem Chinesen gebratene Nudeln. Zum Kochen hatte er keine Lust. So saß er wenig später in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem laufenden Fernseher und grübelte weiter über Benni. Wirklich weiter kam er dabei nicht. Er wusste einfach nicht, was Benni tun würde, hatte nicht mal eine wage Ahnung. So konnte er nur warten, zwischendurch joggen gehen, dann wieder warten, bis Benni endlich das Training beenden würde.

Als es schließlich an seiner Tür klingelte, war es schon fast 8 Uhr. Viel später, als Benni gesagt hatte. Er hatte regelrechte Ängste ausstehen müssen, an Benni gezweifelt und irgendwann sicher gewesen, er würde nicht kommen. Mit einem müden Lächeln begrüßte Benni ihn allerdings wenige Minuten später. "Sorry, dass es so spät geworden ist..."

Mats nickte etwas unsicher und wagte es nicht einmal zu Benni zu gehen. 

"Was denn los?" fragte Benni sofort besorgt und ließ seine Tasche neben die Garderobe fallen. 

"Du... bist spät", murmelte Mats.

Benni nickte. "War... nicht mein Tag heute. Ich durfte nach dem zweiten Training noch ne Sondereinheit im Fitnessraum einlegen..."

"Oh", murmelte Mats nur.

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte Mats dann an. "Können wir rein gehen? Ich würd mich gern gemütlich aufs Sofa setzen."

Mats versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, dann ging er vor ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Laut der Erleichterung sank Benni in die Sofakissen. "Ich liebe dein Sofa..."

Mats lächelte leicht und setzte sich neben ihn, wenn auch mit einem gewissen Abstand. Einen Moment blieb Benni mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen, dann drehte er den Kopf zu Mats. "Du bist so still..." Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Na komm Mats”, sagte Benni. "Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, du musst mir sagen was los ist."

"Ist halt... komisch", murmelte Mats.

Benni nickte. "Und das ist alles?" Mats zuckte mit den Schultern, wieder einmal. Aber was sollte er dazu sagen? "Ok, also schweigen wir”, nickte Benni und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Benni, was... was ist jetzt?", fragte Mats unsicher.

"Was meinst du?"

"Kommst du damit zurecht?"

Benni zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Es... ist das erste Mal, dass ich von nem Mann so was höre, aber... Du bist nicht irgendwer, sondern mein bester Freund."

Mats lächelte etwas unsicher. "Danke..."

"Stimmt doch. Du bist für mich genauso wichtig, wie meine Familie und der Fußball. Ich will nichts davon verlieren. Also... packen wir das hier schon irgendwie zusammen."

Wirklich erleichtert lächelte Mats ihn jetzt etwas fester an. Benni erwiderte das Lächeln sofort. "Du musst aber ehrlich zu mir sein Mats. Sagen, wenn es dir zu viel wird und du mal Zeit für dich brauchst."

"Mach ich. Aber werde ich nicht brauchen."

"Sicher? Es... tut dir doch bestimmt weh, wenn ich ständig bei dir bin..."

"Ich kann trotzdem nicht auf dich verzichten", murmelte Mats. Benni nickte wortlos. Das war Mats’ Entscheidung er würde sich danach richten.

"Ich bin so froh, dass wir weiter befreundet sind", meinte Mats.

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich einfach fallen lassen?" fragte Benni.

"Man weiß nie", murmelte Mats.

"Ok, dann noch mal ganz klar”, sagte Benni und sah Mats fest an. "Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Niemals."

Mats schluckte kurz, dann umarmte er Benni fest. "Danke."

Sofort schloss Benni ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Er fühlte, wie Mats sich nach und nach entspannen konnte. Es tat ihm gut Benni wieder so nahe zu fühlen, er war so froh, dass Benni wirklich kein Problem mit ihm hatte.

"Alles wieder ok?" fragte Benni nach einer Weile.

Mats schluckte leicht, dann nickte er. "Ist es."

"Gut”, lächelte Benni sichtlich erleichtert.

"Und jetzt? Willst du was essen?"

Benni nickte sofort. "Wenn du was für nen armen, halbverhungerten Schalker hast..."

Mats grinste. "Und was soll ich in das Care-Paket nach Gelsenkirchen tun?"

"Hm... was hast du denn so da?"

"Hmm... Tiefkühlpizza, irgendein Gulasch von meiner Mutter, nen Gemüseauflauf..."

"Gemüseauflauf”, sagte Benni. "Da können wir wenigstens so tun, als wär er gesund."

Mats grinste. "Pack ich gleich in den Ofen", versprach er.

"Danke”, lächelte Benni.

Mats stand auf bereitet in der Küche schnell den Auflauf vor, die Zutaten hatte er gänzlich eingefroren. Er beeilte sich und wenig später stand der Auflauf im Ofen und er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Benni inzwischen ausgestreckt und mit geschlossenen Augen. auf der Couch lag. Leise setzte sich Mats auf die Sofaecke.

Benni musste wirklich erschöpft sein, wenn er so schnell eingeschlafen war. Still betrachtete er seinen besten Freund. Benni hatte immer ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, wenn er schlief. Und er lag immer ganz ruhig da, das war ihm in Schweden aufgefallen. Wie gern würde er auch so entspannt und glücklich schlafen können. Vielleicht wurde das ja jetzt besser, wo Benni bescheid wusste. Er wünschte es sich, dass er jetzt wieder gut schlafen könnte. Ungestraft von Benni träumen. Und vielleicht kam er ja irgendwann auch von ihm los und konnte sich neu verlieben.

Im Moment sah er das jedoch noch nicht. Aber damit lebte er jetzt schon ne ganze Zeit und würde es halt auch weiter tun. Er hoffte einfach dass es leichter werden würde. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass er Benni nicht verlieren würde. 

Er sah Benni einfach an, bis ein appetitlicher Geruch aus der Küche kam. Schnell stand er auf und kümmerte sich um den Auflauf. Er trug die Auflaufform und Teller, Besteck und Gläser ins Wohnzimmer. Erst dann weckte er Benni. "Hey", bat er Benni aufzuwachen, und als das nicht half, strich er ihm unsicher über die Schulter.

Benni brummte nur. "Benni - Essen!"

Müde schlug Benni die Augen auf. "hm?"

"Du wolltest doch was essen", erklärte Mats.

Benni nickte und richtete sich auf. "Schon fertig?"

"Hast wohl tief geschlafen", lächelte Mats.

"Sorry, wollt ich nicht, aber... war echt ein langer Tag."

"Ist schon gut", meinte Mats. "Wollen wir gleich hier essen?"

Benni nickte.

"Dann setz dich mal hin, ich füll dir auf." Immer noch etwas verschlafen setzte sich Benni hin und nahm wenig später den gut gefüllten Teller in Empfang. "Iss, und wenn du willst, kannst du dann gleich ins Bett... ich meine - bleibst du hier?"

"Wenn ich darf."

"Was für eine Frage - natürlich darfst du!"

Benni lächelte. "Dann bleib ich."

"Schön", lächelte Mats.

"Und jetzt guten Hunger”, sagte Benni und begann von dem Gemüse zu essen.

"Dir auch", nickte Mats und aß ebenfalls. Er war eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass er keinen Hunger hätte, aber da hatte er sich geirrt. Als sie schließlich aufgegessen hatten, zog sich Benni tatsächlich sofort zum Schlafen zurück.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Mats ihm, als er ihm nachsah.

"Du auch - und nicht wieder grübeln, ja?"

"Ich versuchs", grinste Mats schief.

"Wenn was ist, dann weck mich”, sagte Benni ernst.

"Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, so müde, wie du bist."

"Du aber auch”, sagte Benni stur.

"Du solltest nicht unter mir leiden."

Benni verdrehte die Augen. "Ich leide nicht unter dir."

"Wenn du nicht schläfst, dann schon", beharrte Mats.

"Ok, dann weck mich halt nicht”, gab sich Benni kopfschüttelnd geschlagen.

"Schlaf gut", wiederholte Mats nur.

"Du auch”, nickte Benni und verschwand im Bad.

Mats sah ihm nach und ließ sich dann nach hinten ins Sofa sinken. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass Benni trotz allem noch bei ihm bleiben wollte. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich überhaupt kein Problem - weder damit, dass er schwul war, noch dass er auf ihn stand. Er lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen. Benni wollte wirklich weiter sein Freund bleiben. Und das war das wichtigste. Mit seinen unerfüllten Gefühlen würde er irgendwie schon klar kommen.

Er zog die Wolldecke an sich und breitete sie über seine Beine, so war es einfach gemütlicher. Kurz überlegte er auch schon ins Bett zu gehen, aber wirklich müde war er noch nicht. So kuschelte er sich in die Decke und schaltete sich einen Film an. Dabei döste er mehr vor sich hin, als das er der Handlung des Films folgte.

Irgendwann zum Ende des Filmes schlief er schließlich ein.


	9. Ein Fan?

"Mats... Mats aufwachen."

"Hm?", machte Mats träge und bewegte sich. Alle Knochen taten ihm weh.

"Komm her, Biene”, murmelte Benni kopfschütteln. "Hast so ein gemütliches Bett und pennst im sitzen auf der Couch."

"Hmm", machte Mats nur und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Gleich halb 3”, sagte Benni leise.

"Warum bist du wach?", fragte Mats ebenso leise.

"Hatte Durst”, antwortete Benni.

"Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast. Soll morgen schließlich wieder laufen können..."

"Dann komm her”, sagte Benni und zog Mats sanft hoch. Mats folgte ihm Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Nacht Mats”, verabschiedete sich Benni an der Tür.

"Nacht", wünschte auch Mats und ging in sein Bett. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür zum Gästezimmer schloss, dann war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

 

 

"Mats... Mats aufwachen."

Mats stöhnte auf. "Schon wieder?"

Er hörte Benni leise lachen. "Ja, schon wieder, du faule Biene."

"Nervensäge”, brummte Mats.

"Sag das deinem Trainer."

Mats öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. "Besser nicht..."

"Dann wirst du wohl aufstehen müssen."

Seufzend nickte Mats. "Gibt’s Kaffee?"

"Kaffeejunkie", grinste Benni und verließ das Schlafzimmer ohne Antwort. Mats setzte sich auf und schob sich gähnend aus dem Bett. Dann tapste er müde in die Küche. 

Sofort hielt Benni ihm einen Becher entgegen. Einen Schalker Kaffeebecher, den er ihm mal geschenkt hatte. "Hätte ich dir doch ans Bett gebracht."

Mats grinste. "Weiß ich, aber so bin ich wenigstens schon aufgestanden."

"Kannst du dich wenigstens bewegen? Oder bist du zu verdreht?"

"Geht schon”, sagte Mats.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Benni. "Dann kann ich dich jetzt alleine lassen und unter die Dusche springen?"

"Klar. Ich mach solange Frühstück."

"Bis gleich", lächelte Benni ihn an und ging aus der Küche.

Mats sah ihm nach und begann dann gut gelaunt das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Wenig später war Benni fertig, und sie frühstückten gemütlich.

"Ich bin heute übrigens mit Manu und Chris verabredet”, sagte Benni. "Du wirst dich heute also allein beschäftigen müssen."

"Schaff ich schon", nickte Mats. "Ich werd für gestern noch bisschen extra trainieren müssen.“

Benni lächelte mitfühlend, dann stand er auf. "Wir telefonieren?"

"Klar", nickte Mats und brachte ihn zur Tür. Dann machte er sich selbst fertig.

Diesmal hatte er mehr Zeit und kam fast 10 Minuten früher als sonst beim Trainingsplatz an. So konnte er sich schon mal warmlaufen und ein bisschen den schlechten Eindruck vom Vorabend wieder gut machen.

"Du bist aber früh dran”, bemerkte Marcel, als der später zu ihm stieß.

"Nach gestern...", murmelte Mats.

Marcel nickte. "Was war denn los mit dir?"

"Hatte bisschen schlecht geschlafen und so."

"Passiert uns allen Mal”, meinte Marcel. "Geht’s denn heute wieder?"

Mats nickte. "Alles wieder ok. Deswegen wollte ich heute mal bisschen früher anfangen.

"Und... seid ihr schon weiter mit meiner Party?" fragte Marcel ganz nebenbei.

"Wird nett", grinste Mats und erinnerte sich an ihre Pläne. "Wen willst du unbedingt dabei haben, und wen könnten wir vergessen haben?"

Marcel überlegte und nannte zwei Namen, die Mats und Benni tatsächlich nicht auf ihrer Liste gehabt hatten. "Ich denke mal, an alle anderen habt ihr gedacht."

"OK, die beiden noch, dann müssten wir etwa..." Mats grinste fies. "Nee, sag ich nicht. Soll doch ne Überraschung sein."

"Du bist gemein”, behauptete Marcel sofort.

"Ich weiß", grinste Mats. "Deswegen magst du mich doch auch so!"

Marcel schnaubte. "Krieg ich nicht mal nen winzigen Tipp?"

"Nette Leute, schöne Party - wir werden unseren Spaß haben. Dich inbegriffen."

"Das war kein Tipp”, beschwerte sich Marcel grinsend. "Wo wird denn gefeiert?"

"Wir wollten es deiner Wohnung nicht zumuten, also feiern wir in einer Bar. Wo, das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

"Du bist gemein”, wiederholte Marcel seufzend.

"Immer doch. Aber du wirst es mir danken."

Marcel lachte. "Ich weiß. Dir und Benni, dem Chaoten-Duo schlechthin."

Mats lachte leise. "Wie gesagt, wird schön."

Marcel nickte. "Ach übrigens hat gestern nach dem Training so ein Mädel nach dir gefragt."

Mats hob eine Augenbraue. "Was für ein Mädel?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ganz hübsch - kurze dunkle Haare, zierlich. Ich glaub die war letztes Frühjahr auch ein paar Mal auf Partys von Neven und so."

Die Beschreibung passte auf die junge Frau mit dem Kinderwagen, die Mats in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen war. Jetzt war Mats sich sicherer sie zu kennen - und er wusste auch woher. Eben von diesen Partys von Neven. Nathalie hieß sie, erinnerte er sich.

"Sie war jedenfalls ganz enttäuscht, dass du gestern schon früher Schluss gemacht hast”, fuhr Marcel fort. "Scheinst ja nen richtigen Fan zu haben Mats."

Mats grinste schief, Nathalie war nicht unbedingt eine Freundin, eher ein... One Night Stand. Wollte sie ihn jetzt irgendwie an den Karren fahren?

"Kennst du sie?" fragte Marcel.

Mats nickte nur.

"Ja und?" bohrte Marcel sofort nach. "Ich meine, süß ist sie ja wirklich."

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie will", meinte Mats.

"Vielleicht nen Kaffee mit dir trinken?"

"Ich kann’s dir ja hinterher erzählen", meint Mats.

Marcel nickte zufrieden. 

Inzwischen war auch der Rest der Mannschaft eingetroffen, und der Trainer rief sie zusammen. Resolut verbannte Mats die Gedanken an Nathalie und konzentrierte sich voll aufs Training. Das klappte besser als Benni zu verdrängen, dachte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Aber bald konnte er auch nicht mehr an Benni denken - das Training war mörderisch.

Ihm taten alle Glieder weh, als er schließlich unter der Dusche stand und sich den Schweiß abwusch. Dazu war es noch ekelhaft kalt gewesen. Wenigstens war es trocken geblieben, dafür musste man diesen Winter ja echt dankbar sein. Er zog sich dick an, setzte noch seine Mütze auf, dann trat er zurück in die Kälte. Ob Nathalie wieder auf ihn wartete? Er trat zu den Fans, schrieb Autogramme, und ließ dabei seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten.


	10. Hanna

Tatsächlich stand sie wieder am Zaun, etwas abseits der anderen. Schnell schrieb er fertig und trat dann langsam zu ihr. Sie starrte ihn nur an, während er langsam näher kam. Zögernd lächelte er sie an. "Hi”, sagte er. "Nathalie, richtig?"

Nathalie nickte. "Hallo Mats..."

Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine Locken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. "Du... warst in den letzten Tagen öfter hier”, stellte er dann fest.

Nathalie nickte. "Ich muss mit dir reden."

"Hier?" fragte Mats. 

"Wir können auch in ein Cafe gehen", schlug Nathalie wenig begeistert vor.

Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Worum geht es denn?"

"Um sie hier. Hanna Sophie. Deine Tochter."

"Meine WAS?"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört", sagte Nathalie leise.

Mats schluckte und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. "Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle."

Nathalie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab’s jedenfalls nicht drauf angelegt."

"Wir waren...”, Mats sah sich um, aber niemand war in Hörweite, "Wir waren einmal zusammen im Bett und ich hab ein beschissenes Kondom benutzt."

"Und dieses beschissene Kondom so schief aufgezogen, dass ich es hinterher... na ja, da hast du ja schon gepennt."

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort”, sagte Mats. "Wer weiß, mit wem du alles in der Kiste warst. Und jetzt suchst du dir den aus, der dir am meisten Kohle zahlen kann."

Nathalie sah ihn ernst an. "Klar, wir kennen uns nicht, da... verdammt, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter! Was soll ich mit nem Kind?!?"

Mats holte tief Luft. Das Nathalie so ruhig blieb, verunsicherte ihn. "Hör zu, es tut mir leid, dass du Probleme hast, aber das nicht mein Ding. Wir haben uns seit nem Jahr nicht gesehen und ich bin nicht dein Freund."

"Wir haben uns seit zehn Monaten nicht gesehen, und du bist zwar nicht mein Freund, aber ihr Vater."

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort, Nathalie”, schüttelte er den Kopf.

Nathalie nickte. "Würde ich wohl auch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass du der einzige bist, der in Frage kommt."

"Du kannst mir viel erzählen."

"Das... das habe ich schon gedacht. Ich meine, da könnte ja jeder kommen. Ich hab mich über diese Tests informiert..."

Mats sah sie eindringlich an. "Du bist... dir wirklich... sicher?"

Nathalie nickte lediglich.

"Heilige Scheiße”, flüsterte Mats und hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo hingesetzt. Seine Beine zitterten ganz schrecklich.

Das blieb auch Nathalie nicht verborgen, und sie legte ihm einen Arm um. "Lass uns mal da drüben hingehen. Ist kalt hier..."

Mats nickte nur wortlos. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wann er Nathalie zuletzt gesehen hatte und wie lange dieser blöde One-Night-Stand her war. Es könnte im März gewesen sein, als Neven sein Debüt in der serbischen Nationalmannschaft gefeiert hatte. Das würde zeitlich hinkommen, dachte er.

"Komm, da drüben", deutete Nathalie wieder in Richtung des Cafes, das sie wohl schon ausgesucht hatte.

Immer noch wortlos ließ sich Mats zu dem Café ziehen. Aber wenn es stimmte, warum hatte sie sich erst jetzt gemeldet? Hätte sie sich nicht sofort melden müssen, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, schwanger zu sein. Schließlich saßen sie in dem Cafe und bestellten. Das Baby in dem Kinderwagen hatte Mats noch nicht einmal angesehen, so konnte er das komische Gefühl im Magen noch ignorieren.

"Ich will einen Test”, sagte er, als er sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte. "Einen amtlichen Test, vorher glaube ich dir kein Wort."

Nathalie nickte und schob ihm einen Zettel hin. "Das hier ist de Arzt, musst nur noch nen Termin ausmachen. Und Hannas und meinen Namen nennen, steht alles drauf." 

Erneut musste Mats schlucken. Sie schien wirklich fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er der Vater war. "Warum... meldest du dich erst jetzt?"

Nathalie sah auf ihre Hände. "Ich hab’s verdrängt. Bis es echt nicht mehr zu verdrängen war - da war ich im sechsten Monat oder so. Und es war wirklich nicht mehr zu verdrängen... danach... ich hab gedacht, ich würds schaffen, aber ich schaffs nicht. Ich studiere, ich muss nebenbei jobben - und ich hab nie Kinder gewollt. Und auch Hanna nicht."

"Du... hast es verdrängt?" fragte Mats ungläubig. "Wie zum Teufel kann man so was verdrängen?"

"Man kann sich einreden, dass man zu viel gegessen hat. Endlich mal wieder ne Diät machen sollte."

Mats schnaubte. "Klar, das ist ja auch das einzige Anzeichen, dass man schwanger ist."

Nathalie wurde ein wenig rot. "Es gibt Frauen, die haben trotzdem noch ihre Tage. Das macht es noch mal leichter es zu verdrängen."

Mats sah kurz zur Seite und holte tief Luft. Er wollte nur weg hier, raus aus diesem ganzen Chaos. "Und warum hast du dich dann nicht gemeldet?"

"Ich wollte es alleine schaffen. Aber es geht nicht. Und ich will auch nicht mehr."

"Wenn es wirklich mein Kind ist, dann zahle ich natürlich Unterhalt”, sagte Mats sofort.

Nathalie schluckte. "Das ist es nicht...", murmelte sie.

"Was dann?" fragte Mats.

"Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich wollte sie nicht, und... ich will sie noch immer nicht", murmelte sie. "Ich hab gedacht, das kommt, wenn ich sie erstmal im Arm halte. Aber da ist nichts."

Mats sah sie fassungslos an. "Du... das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst oder? Sie ist deine Tochter."

"Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür! Ich wünschte, ich hätte es früher mitgekriegt, dann hätte ich abtreiben können."

"Was erwartest du jetzt von mir?" fragte Mats aufgebracht.

"Du bist der Vater, also betrifft es dich ganz genauso!"

"Ob ich der Vater bin, steht noch überhaupt nicht fest!"

"Ich bin mir sicher, und nach dem Test wirst du es auch wissen."

"Schön, dann nehmen wir mal an, ich bin wirklich der Vater”, sagte Mats. "Was dann?"

"Dann hast du das Recht mitzubestimmen, was aus ihr wird."

"Sie bleibt bei dir”, sagte Mats. "Ich helfe euch so gut ich kann. Ihr könnt euch ne tolle Wohnung leisten, und du kriegst ein Kindermädchen, dann kannst du weiter studieren."

Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte nie Kinder, und ich will auch jetzt keine. Also muss sie weg. Ich war schon beim Jugendamt, wegen ner Adoption..."

"Nein!"

"Was dann?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber wenn er wirklich der Vater war, dann konnte er sie doch nicht zur Adoption freigeben. "Ich... vielleicht brauchst du einfach Zeit um dich an sie zu gewöhnen. So was gibt es doch”, murmelte Mats. "Ich hab das mal im Fernsehen gesehen."

"Ich will das noch nicht mal. Ich kann nicht mit Kindern. Ich brauche nur dein OK für die Adoption."

Langsam schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Lass uns erst diesen Test machen, dann überlegen wir weiter."

"Und bis dahin?"

"Wie lange dauert so ein Test?" fragte Mats.

"Etwa eine Woche", erklärte Nathalie.

Mats nickte. "Ich versuch gleich heute einen Termin zu kriegen."

"Ok", nickte Nathalie. "Gibst du mir... deine Nummer? Meine steht auf dem Zettel."

Schnell schrieb Mats ihr seine Handynummer auf eine Serviette und schob sie Nathalie rüber. Nathalie nickte. "Und jetzt?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... melde mich bei dir, wenn die Ergebnisse da sind?" schlug er unsicher vor.

"Und Hanna?"

"Bleibt bei dir."

"Ich muss ab morgen wieder in die Uni."

"Hast du Familie hier?" Sofort schüttelte Nathalie den Kopf. "Freunde, die vielleicht auf sie aufpassen könnten, während du in der Uni bist?"

"Die studieren auch alle. Ich wollte dich schon vor ein paar Tagen deswegen ansprechen, aber du warst so abweisend..."

"Ich war nicht abweisend”, sagte Mats. "Ich hab jeden Tag nach dem Training Autogramme gegeben, da gab es genug Möglichkeiten mich anzusprechen."

"Nicht, wenn man Angst davor hat", gab Nathalie ehrlich zu.

Mats seufzte. "Sorry..."

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?

Mats drehte leicht seinen Kopf und sah zum Kinderwagen. Von hier aus konnte er nur die dicke Decke sehen, sonst nichts. "Gibt’s nicht so ne Betreuung für ein paar Stunden?"

Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf. "Die gibt’s erst ab einem halben Jahr. Hanna ist vier Wochen alt."

"Und ein Kindermädchen? Das Geld bekommst du von mir."

"Ich könnte meine Nachbarin fragen... aber ich weiß nicht, ob das klappt."

"Frag sie”, nickte Mats erleichtert.

Nathalie nickte. "Ich sag dir bescheid, obs geklappt hat, ok?"

"Mach das”, sagte Mats und sah erneut zu dem Kinderwagen. "Darf ich sie... mal sehen?"

Nathalie nickte und holte dann ein winziges Baby aus dem Kinderwagen. "Willst du sie mal halten?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte überhaupt nicht gewusst wie, außerdem wusste er immer noch nicht, ob er wirklich der Vater war. Dafür beugte er sich näher zu Nathalie und starrte das kleine Wesen an, das angeblich seine Tochter war. Sie hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und verzog kurz die Nase. 

"Sie ist so klein”, murmelte Mats.

"Sie war 53cm bei der Geburt und hat 3250g gewogen", erzählte Nathalie. Ihre Stimme klang total sachlich, kein bisschen Mutterstolz war darin zu hören.

Zögernd streckte Mats eine Hand aus und berührte die winzige Faust. Die Haut war warm und ganz weich. Ganz leicht bewegten sich die Finger, öffneten sich ein wenig, dann schloss sich die Faust wieder fest. Mats schluckte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Nathalie so... gefühllos sein konnte. Noch einmal strich er Hanna über die Faust, die sich wieder bewegte. Dann öffnete sie für einen kleinen Moment die Augen. Sie waren groß und von einem tiefen, dunklen Blau. Er meinte sogar, dass Hanna ihn direkt ansah.

"Hallo Kleine”, flüsterte er lächelnd und strich ihr ganz vorsichtig, als wäre Hanna zerbrechlich, über die Wange. Hanna verzog den Mund, machte aber kein Geräusch. Mats’ Lächeln vertiefte sich. Hanna war unglaublich süß.

"Nimm sie", kam es leise von Nathalie. Erst wollte er wieder ablehnen, aber dann nickte er. Einmal halten konnte ja nicht schaden. Einen Moment später hatte er das winzige Baby auf dem Arm. Es lag in einer einfachen, aber weichen Wolldecke und bewegte sich kaum.

"Ist das normal, dass sie so still ist?" fragte Mats leise ohne den Blick von Hanna zu nehmen.

"Sie ist halt noch satt."

Mats nickte. "Sie ist so süß..."

Nathalie nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Wenn du meinst..."

"Guck sie dir doch an”, sagte Mats. 

"Das tu ich jeden Tag, ich weiß, wie sie aussieht", meinte Nathalie kühl.

Bei dem Ton hob Mats den Kopf und sah sie an. "Du empfindest wirklich überhaupt nichts für die Kleine."

Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nichts."

"Das... begreife ich nicht”, murmelte Mats.

Nathalie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab auch gedacht, dass es kommt, aber - nichts. Deswegen wird sie es überall besser haben als bei mir."

"Du bist ihre Mutter”, stellte Mats klar. "Und ein Kind braucht seine Mutter."

"Nicht, wenn sie es nicht liebt."

"Du willst sie also lieber in ein Heim geben?"

Nathalie nickte. "Da würde sie es auch besser haben. Mir geht sie nur auf den Geist." Diesmal sah Mats sie eindeutig entsetzt an. Nathalie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch gut, dass ich es wenigstens erkenne, oder?"

"Warum bist du hier Nathalie? Wenn dir die Kleine so egal ist, hättest du sie auch einfach im Krankenhaus abgeben können. Vater unbekannt und weg”, sagte Mats.

"Ich hab doch gehofft, ich könnte was für sie empfinden."

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage”, sagte Mats. "Warum bist du hier? Du hättest sie auch jetzt noch einfach weg geben können und hättest dir das hier erspart."

"Wenn dir das lieber ist, dann geh ich. Ich hab aber gedacht, dass du das Recht hast mit zu entscheiden. Fand ich nur fair."

Mats nickte und sah wieder zu Hanna, die friedlich in seinen Armen schlief. Sie sah so winzig aus, und so zerbrechlich. Wie konnte Nathalie nur daran denken sie in ein Heim zu geben?

"Also, was ist jetzt?", fragte Nathalie nach.

"Keine Ahnung”, murmelte Mats. "Wir... müssen den Test abwarten. Und bis dahin haben wir Zeit nachzudenken."

"Also pack ich sie jetzt ein und bring sie morgen zu meiner Nachbarin." Mats zuckte zusammen, als er Nathalie so gefühllos reden hörte. "Legst du sie wieder zurück?" Mats nickte. Er stand auf und legte Hanna dann vorsichtig zurück in den Kinderwagen. Er zog das dicke Federbett über sie und strich ihr noch einmal über den Kopf, über die helllilafarbene Mütze. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah Nathalie an. "Ich melde mich, wenn die Ergebnisse da sind."

"Bis dann", nickte Nathalie und stand ebenfalls auf. Mats zahlte schnell an der Theke, da war Nathalie schon verschwunden. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Mats auf einen der Barhocker und zog sein Handy hervor. Er würde sofort bei dem Arzt anrufen und fragen, ob er am Nachmittag noch einen Termin frei hatte. Es meldete sich eine freundliche Sprechstundenhilfe, der er den Fall erklärte. Wenig später hatte er einen Termin für denselben Abend, um 18:30 Uhr.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stand er fluchend auf. Das zweite Training fing gleich an und er hatte noch nicht mal was gegessen. Außerdem konnte er so nicht trainieren. Er hatte noch immer weiche Knie und ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Bauch. Er war Vater, und die Mutter wollte ihm das Kind andrehen. Verdammt, was sollte er mit der Kleinen? Sie war zwar unglaublich süß, aber er würde es doch nie schaffen!

Er hatte einen Job, einen Job, der unglaublich viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Nicht nur unter der Woche, sondern auch am Wochenende. Wo sollte Hanna schlafen? Wer sollte sich um sie kümmern? Er hatte doch gar keine Ahnung von Kindern!

Er hatte sich auch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil er nicht auf Frauen stand! Er war schwul, da hatte sich diese Frage nie gestellt. Außerdem war er doch grade mal 21. Klar, hin und wieder war er mit Frauen im Bett gewesen, einfach, weil alles andere aufgefallen wäre. Aber er konnte doch kein Vater sein!

Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ein alleinerziehender, schwuler Fußballer - das war doch ein schlechter Witz! "Mats? Soll ich dir noch was bringen?", fragte der Kellner hinter der Theke.

Mats sah hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss zum Training”, murmelte er.

"Sieht nicht gut aus", stellte der Kellner fest.

"Hab nur grad... ziemlich überraschende Neuigkeiten erfahren”, grinste Mats schief.

Der Kellner nickte nur, dann stellte er ihm ein Glas mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit hin. "Ich weiß, Sportler und so, aber ich glaub, den brauchst du jetzt."

Mats zögerte, nickte dann aber. "Danke."

"Hilft", meinte der Kellner nur. "Und alles andere renkt sich irgendwie wieder ein."

Mats lachte auf. "Das will ich hoffen..."

Der Kellner grinste, "Also, trink."

Mats nickte. Er hob das Glas, prostete dem Kellner zu und stürzte den Alkohol herunter. Er schüttelte sich, das Zeug war stark gewesen. "Auf dich, Hanna", murmelte er.

"War Hanna das hübsche Mädel?" fragte der Kellner. "Deine Freundin?"

"Hm - nee", murmelte Mats nur. Der Kellner nickte verstehend und ließ ihn allein.

Mats blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann legte er etwas Geld auf den Tresen und ging. Training stand an. Er holte tief Luft und verließ das Café.


	11. Bei Kloppo

Er fühlte sich noch immer ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Er war... Vater. Zumindest, wenn diese Nathalie recht hatte. Und sie schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, sonst hätte sie nicht schon alles für den Vaterschaftstest vorbereitet.

Denn spätestens bei dem Test würde ihre Lüge ja eh auffliegen. Und sie hatte ihn nicht um Geld gebeten, nicht einmal. Sie hatte nur... ja, was hatte sie gewollt? Ihm seine Tochter vorstellen, um sie dann sofort in ein Heim abzuschieben?

Vielleicht wollte sie ihm verantwortlich machen, wenn es schief lief. Wenn es Hanna im Heim nicht gut ging. Und wem ging es da schon gut? Die Erzieher taten sicher ihr Bestes, aber eine Familie konnten sie natürlich nicht ersetzen.

Aber Hanna schien Nathalie nichts zu bedeuten. Das hatte er in ihren Worten und ihrem Blick gelesen.

Wie konnte eine Mutter ihr Kind nicht lieben? Und Hanna war wirklich ein unheimlich süßes Baby.

"Scheiße verdammt”, fluchte er leise und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Was erwartete Nathalie von ihm? Das er einfach stumm zu sah, wie sie Hanna in ein Heim gab?

Das konnte er nicht. Nie! Aber was dann? Dafür sorgen, dass sie irgendwie liebevolle Eltern bekam? Babys fanden recht schnell Pflege- und Adoptiveltern, hatte er gelesen. Vermutlich wäre das die beste Lösung für Hanna.

Egal, ob er der Vater war oder nicht. Nein, davon würde er es nicht abhängig machen dem Baby die bestmöglichen Eltern zu suchen. Selbst wenn Hanna nicht seine Tochter war, würde er nicht zulassen, dass sie in ein Heim kam. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, nein, bist nicht mein Kind, da ist es mir egal, was aus dir wird.

Vielleicht hatte dieser Arzt ja einen Tipp für ihn, wie er das mit der Adoption am besten anstellte. Er nickte, genau so würde er es machen. 

Mit einem etwas besseren Gefühl machte er sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände. Trotzdem war ihr Trainer alles andere als begeistert von seiner Leistung. Es war so schlimm, dass Kloppo ihn wieder vorzeitig zum Duschen schickte - und ihn anschließend in sein Büro beorderte.

Er duschte sich nur schnell ab, zog sich an und ging dann zu Jürgens Büro. Eine Ausrede war ihm bisher nicht eingefallen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach die Wahrheit sagen?

Das war vielleicht das einfachste - besonders, wenn wegen der Angelegenheit mal nicht zum Training kommen konnte. Trotzdem kostete es ihn einige Überwindung an die Tür von Jürgens Büro zu klopfen.

"Ja?", wurde er gleich reingerufen.

"Hey”, murmelte Mats, als er das Büro betrat und sich auf einen der Stühle vor Jürgens Schreibtisch setzte.

"Was ist los?", fragte der ihn gleich. "Neulich schon so abgelenkt, und heute wieder... wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich mir für Samstag was überlegen."

Mats schluckte. "Ich... hab vorhin..." Er stockte. "Ich bin vielleicht... Vater..."

"Oh", machte Kloppo gleich und sah ihn dann aufmerksam an. "Wie ist das passiert?" Er stutzte selbst kurz, dann lachte er auf. "Nein, bitte, erzähl es mir nicht!"

Mats lächelte schwach. "Keine Angst... Sie heißt Nathalie und ich kenn sie von einer von Nevens Partys. Sie war die letzten Tage immer nach dem Training da und heute hab ich sie angesprochen, da hat... sie es mir erzählt."

"Und das Baby - das ist schon da? War es diese junge Dunkelhaarige mit Kinderwagen?"

"Genau”, nickte Mats. "Hanna ist vier Wochen alt."

Kloppo nickte. "Und - was hast du vor jetzt zu machen?"

"Einen Vaterschaftstest machen”, erzählte Mats. "Und dann... Nathalie will Hanna... sie will sie nicht behalten."

"Oh", machte Jürgen nur.

Mats nickte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Sie will studieren und hat wohl nie Kinder gewollt."

Jürgen schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Ok, es ist ihre Entscheidung, aber... meine Kinder sind das, worauf ich am meisten stolz bin."

Mats lächelte leicht. Er wusste, wie sehr Jürgen seine Familie liebte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie sagt... sie würde gar nichts für die Kleine empfinden."

"Und du? Du hast sie heute das erste Mal gesehen? Kein Wunder, dass dich das aus der Bahn wirft."

"Sie... sie ist so winzig”, flüsterte Mats und er lächelte sanft, als er sich das Baby in Erinnerung rief. "Sie hat ganz dunkle Haar und blaue Augen."

"Und wenn Nathalie recht hat, dann ist sie deine Tochter", nickte Kloppo.

"Meine Tochter... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal eine haben würde”, wisperte Mats.

"Nicht? Ich meine, du bist noch jung und hast noch viel Zeit, da wäre dir sicher noch die richtige Mutter deiner Tochter über den Weg gelaufen."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch wenn er Jürgen vertraute, musste sein Trainer nicht wissen, dass er schwul war.

"Na komm, Mats - ein Kind ist doch keine Katastrophe!"

"Aber ich hab doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von Kindern”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Hatten wir auch nicht. Aber so ein Baby braucht es erstmal nur warm und trocken. Ruhe - und hin und wieder was zu essen."

"Aber ihr wart zu zweit”, meinte Mats. "Ich... wär allein und mit dem Fußball.... Ich hab doch überhaupt keine Zeit für ein Baby."

"Und was ist die Alternative?"

"Nathalie will sie in ein Heim geben, aber das will ich nicht”, sagte Mats.

Sofort schüttelte Jürgen den Kopf. "Das könnt ihr der Kleinen nicht antun."

"Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich den Arzt frage, ob der einen Tipp hat”, erzählte Mats. "Ich meine, es gibt doch bestimmt viele Paare, die ein kleines Baby adoptieren würden..."

"Willst du das?", fragte Jürgen nur.

Mats schluckte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du musst jetzt doch nichts entscheiden. Aber wenn du dich für Hanna entscheidest - vorausgesetzt, der Vaterschaftstest ist positiv - dann finden wir irgendwie eine Lösung."

"Danke”, sagte Mats leise.

"Wir wären ein ziemlich unmöglicher Verein, wenn wir dir nicht helfen würden", meinte Jürgen nur.

"Tut trotzdem gut, das zu hören”, grinste Mats schief.

"Wenn du nen Babysitter brauchst, oder ne Tagesmutter oder so, wir finden das schon", machte ihm Jürgen noch einmal Mut. "Wenn es nur darum geht, dann solltest du sie nicht weggeben."

Mats nickte stumm. Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob er sie wirklich behalten wollte. Ob er... reif genug für ein Kind war. Sein ganzes Leben würde sich ändern. Andererseits entschied er hier über das Leben eines Menschen, eines Menschen, für den er wohl verantwortlich war. Weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Und weil die Mutter anscheinend nicht in der Lage war, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

"Mats?", sprach Jürgen ihn nach einem Moment an.

Mats sah entschuldigend auf. "Sorry, ich hab... nachgedacht."

"Ist schon ok. Überleg dir, was du tun kannst. Und - nimm dir Zeit dafür, das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung, die solltest du nicht hastig treffen. Sag bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

"Mach ich”, nickte Mats und stand auf. Er musste los, wenn er vor dem Arztbesuch noch was Essen wollte. "Danke Jürgen."

"Immer", versprach Jürgen und brachte ihn zur Tür.

Mats lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verließ er das Büro seines Trainers und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen. Es war schon kurz vor sechs, langsam musste er sich beeilen um noch pünktlich zu diesem Arzt zu kommen. Er holte sich bei einem Bäcker auf dem Weg nur schnell ein belegtes Brötchen, dann fuhr er weiter zur Praxis.

Eine Sprechstundenhilfe nahm ihn gleich in Empfang, und nach nur kurzer Wartezeit kam ein Arzt mittleren Alters zu ihm ins Zimmer. "Sie sind also wegen der kleinen Hanna hier”, sagte der Arzt.

Mats nickte. "Ich will wissen, ob ich der Vater bin."

Der Arzt nickte und zog eine Mappe mit Unterlagen hervor, die er vor Mats ausbreitete.

Kostenaufstellung, Einwilligungserklärungen, rechtliche Merkblätter... Mats wusste gar nicht, was er davon lesen sollte oder wollte.

"Der Schnelltest dauert ca. 3 Tage”, erklärte der Arzt. "Dazu brauchen wir nur ein bisschen Blut von Ihnen."

Mats nickte und krempelte gleich seinen Ärmel hoch.

Der Arzt lächelte und begann mit routinierten Handgriffen alles für die Blutabnahme bereit zu machen. Ein paar Minuten später war alles überstanden.

Ein kleines Pflaster klebte in Mats' Armbeuge, und eine Spritze mit seinem Blut verschwand mit einigen Papieren in einem großen Umschlag.

"Haben Sie noch Fragen Herr Hummels?"

Mats verneinte. "Ich hab erst heute von Hanna erfahren... mir schwirrt noch der Kopf."

Der Arzt nickte. "Wir melden uns dann bei Ihnen, sobald die Ergebnisse vorliegen."

"Danke", stand Mats auf und verabschiedete sich.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat er seine Wohnung und ließ sich erschöpft und mit Kopfschmerzen aufs Sofa fallen. So viele Gedanken schwirrten herum, er wusste gar nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er war wirklich Vater. 

Es gab einen kleinen Menschen, ein Mädchen, das er gezeugt hatte. Das seine Gene trug - und wohl sein ganzes Leben durcheinander bringen würde. Wenn sie wirklich seine Tochter war, dann war er für sie verantwortlich. Dann... dann konnte er sie nicht einfach weggeben, wie ein altes Auto, dass man nicht mehr wollte. 

Und wenn Hanna nicht seine Tochter war? Konnte er sie dann einfach ignorieren? Oder sollte er sich dann nicht auch um ein gutes Zuhause für sie kümmern? Schließlich konnte Hanna nichts dafür, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht liebte. Und irgendjemand musste sich doch um so ein kleines Würmchen kümmern. Mats seufzte tief. Aber war er wirklich bereit für so eine Verantwortung?

Er schloss die Augen und rief sich das Aussehen des winzigen Babys in Erinnerung. Die dunklen Haare, blaue Augen, die schwarzen Wimpern... Das Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn aufschrecken. Etwas tollpatschig sprang er auf und stieß sich sein Knie am Tisch. "Mist!" fluchte er und humpelte in den Flur, wo sein Handy auf der Ablage lag.

"Hey Mats, alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte echt gedacht, du würdest dich noch mal melden heute - wolltest du dich nicht um das Essen für Schmelles Party kümmern?", wurde er von Benni begrüßt.

"Hey Benni”, murmelte Mats.

"Oh, hörst dich nicht gut an... was ist passiert?"

"Ich... scheiße Mann”, sagte Mats. "Ich bin..."

"Was bist du? Das mit dem schwul hatten wir schon, und schwanger wirst du hoffentlich nicht sein", scherzte Benni.

"Doch... also nicht schwanger. Nathalie war schwanger und jetzt ist das Kind, Hanna, da und sie... Benni, sie will die Kleine weggeben. Das geht doch nicht. Sie kann doch mein Kind nicht in ein Heim stecken..."

"Dein Kind? Mats, was erzählst du da?", fragte Benni verwirrt. "Und wer ist Hanna, und wer ist Nathalie?"

"Nathalie ist so ein Mädel, dass ich über Neven kenn”, brummte Mats. "Wir... sind vor... ja vor ziemlich genau 10 Monaten in der Kiste gelandet und jetzt... jetzt ist Hanna da."

"Ich dachte, du bist schwul", murmelte Benni nur.

"Bin ich auch. Aber... was glaubst du wohl, was für Sprüche kommen, wenn ich nie ein Mädel angrab. Und mit genügend Alkohol..."

"Und jetzt... du hast echt ein Mädel geschwängert?"

Mats nickte unglücklich, auch wenn Benni das nicht sehen konnte. "Die Testergebnisse krieg ich zwar erst in drei Tagen, aber Nathalie war ziemlich glaubwürdig. Außerdem wollte sie kein Geld."

"Du bist Vater", murmelte Benni fassungslos, dann hörte er, wie er Chris und Manu etwas zurief, und wie etwas Metallisches klapperte.

"Ich... bin Vater”, wisperte Mats und wünschte sich plötzlich ganz heftig, dass Benni bei ihm wäre. Ihn in den Arm nahm und sagte, dass alles gut werden würde.

"Mach was zu essen, ich hab Hunger", bat Benni, als er den Wagen startete.

"Aber du wolltest doch was mit den Jungs unternehmen”, flüsterte Mats.

"Du gehst vor", meinte Benni nur.

Mats lächelte. "Danke Benni. Ich setzt Nudelwasser auf."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Benni und legte auf.

Mats blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann ging er in die Küche und bereitet alles für die Nudeln vor. Zum Glück hatte er immer Sauce da, die man einfach nur schnell aufwärmen konnte.


	12. Krisensitzung mit Benni

Als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, war das Essen gerade fertig, und Mats brachte es ins Wohnzimmer. 

Benni zog sich nur schnell Schuhe und Jacke aus, dann kam er rein. "Hey du."

"Hey", begrüßte Mats ihn und ließ sich dann fest umarmen.

"Du machst Sachen”, wisperte Benni

Er zog ihn zum Sofa und ließ sich mit ihm hinein sinken. "Lass dich mal ansehen - Papa."

Mats lächelte schwach und lehnte sich gegen Bennis Schulter.

Genau diese Umarmung war es gewesen, die er gebraucht hatte. Fest und freundschaftlich und sicher. 

"Und jetzt erzähl mir noch mal alles”, bat Benni.

Mats nickte und fing ganz von vorne an. Bei Nevens Party, bei der er mit Nathalie getanzt hatte. Nathalie war nett gewesen, und freundlich, und nicht so aufdringlich wie so viele andere. Mit genügend Alkohol waren sie schließlich zusammen im Bett gelandet - ein einziges Mal. Danach hatten sie sich nicht wiedergesehen.

"Und dann hat Marcel mir heute Morgen gesagt, dass gestern ein Mädel nach mir gefragt hätte, da ist mir dann auch wieder eingefallen, woher ich sie kannte."

Er fuhr fort und erzählte von ihrem Treffen in dem Cafe. "Hanna ist so winzig, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Und alles dran - diese Augen mit Wimpern, und die Fingerchen mit Fingernägelchen - winzig."

Benni lächelte unwillkürlich, als er Mats so schwärmen hörte. "Und was passiert jetzt mit der Kleinen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Erstmal muss sich klären, ob ich wirklich der Vater bin. Und dann... Nathalie will sie nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass einer Mutter ihr Baby so egal sein kann."

"Und du?"

"Wie - und ich?"

"Willst du sie?" fragte Benni.

"Hanna? Ich will das Beste für sie."

Benni nickte. "Das weiß ich. Aber wenn sie deine Tochter ist, willst du sie dann behalten oder weg geben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Mats zu. "Ich möchte sie nur ungern zu fremden Leuten geben, aber vielleicht ist es für sie das Beste. Ein ruhiges Zuhause, nicht so ein Chaos bei einem schwulen Profifußballer ohne Freundin."

"Ich glaube, du wärst ein guter Vater”, meinte Benni. "Und... irgendwann bereust du es vielleicht mal, dass du deine Tochter weg gegeben hast."

"Kloppo hat schon gemeint, es wird sich ne Lösung finden lassen. Er ist ja auch so ein Familienmensch."

"Find ich gut, dass du mit ihm geredet hast”, sagte Benni. "Und guck mal, wenn der Verein dich unterstützt und deine... hast du schon deine Eltern angerufen?"

Mats schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

"Das solltest du unbedingt machen”, sagte Benni ernst.

Mats nickte leicht, dann angelte er nach seinem Handy.

Benni lächelte und legte einen Arm um Mats’ Schulter. "Ich bin bei dir."

Mats lehnte sich an ihn und wählte die Nummer seiner Eltern.

"Hummels?" meldete sich kurz darauf seine Mutter.

"Mama, ich bin’s", grüßte Mats sie leise.

"Hallo Mats”, freute sich seine Mutter hörbar.

"Mama, ich muss dir was sagen..."

"Was ist denn?" fragte sie. "Du hörst dich so bedrückt an."

"Ich hab ein Problem, Mama..."

"Raus mit der Sprach mein Junge."

"Heute nach dem Training - da hat mich so ein Mädel angesprochen. Wir hatten mal was, vor fast nem Jahr... Mama, vielleicht bin ich Vater..."

"Du...”, Mats hörte, wie seine Mutter schluckte. 

"Ich hab sie heute das erste Mal gesehen... sie ist so klein..."

"Sie... du... Mats, das... ist es denn sicher, dass du der... der Vater bist?"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Nathalie, die Mutter... sie ist sich sicher, aber ich mach einen Vaterschaftstest."

"Gut”, nickte seine Mutter. 

"Da ist noch was... Nathalie will sie nicht."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nathalie wollte nie Kinder haben, und will jetzt auch nicht. Sie... sie ist so kalt, wenn sie Hanna ansieht, und wenn sie über sie spricht.“

"Dann wollt ihr das Kind weggeben?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Sie will es, ja. Aber ich weiß nicht... wenn Hanna wirklich meine Tochter ist, ich kann sie dann doch nicht einfach weggeben."

"Nein, das... Junge, was machst du nur für Sachen?”, murmelte seine Mutter. "Du mit einem Kind? Du bist doch auch noch ein halbes Kind."

"Und die andere Hälfte ist wohl Vater..."

"Bist du dir darüber klar, was für eine Verantwortung so ein Kind ist? Wie... wie alt ist die Kleine überhaupt?"

"Vier Wochen. Und nein, es ist mir nicht klar. Aber was soll ich tun? Sie einfach weggeben?"

"Natürlich nicht”, seufzte seine Mutter. "Sie ist... schließlich mein Enkelkind. Das ich so früh schon Oma werden würde... Mats, soll ich zu dir kommen?"

Mats zögerte. "Im Moment ist sie noch bei Nathalie. Und der Vaterschaftstest läuft noch. Aber wenn sie wirklich meine Tochter ist... dann brauche ich dich hier."

"Wann bekommst du die Ergebnisse?"

"In drei Tagen, hat der Doc gesagt. Das ist die absolute Express-Variante."

"Gut, dann... versuch ich frei zu bekommen und es deinem Vater schonend beizubringen."

"Danke, Mama", lächelte Mats leise.

"Ruf mich an, sobald es was Neues gibt."

"Mach ich, versprochen", nickte Mats, dann legten sie auf.

"Und?" fragte Benni, der immer noch seinen Arm um Mats’ Schulter geschlungen hatte.

"Sie kommt her. Wenn Hanna hier einzieht - einziehen sollte, dann kommt sie hier."

"Gut, dann haben wir wenigstens jemand hier, der weiß was zu tun ist”, grinste Benni. "Windeln wechseln und solche Geschichten."

"Immerhin hat sie Jonas und mich auch groß gekriegt."

Benni grinste. "Und so schlecht hat sies bei dir gar nicht gemacht, Biene.”

"Bis auf den falschen Verein, ich weiß", grinste Mats.

"Oh weißt du, was ich dir mitbringe - nen Schalkestrampler!" rief Benni grinsend. "Damit die Kleine gleich lernt, was gut ist."

Mats lachte auf. "Solange sie nen BVB-Schnuller kriegt, den Strampler sieht man unter der Decke ja nicht."

"Es gibt auch schicke Decken von uns”, streckte Benni ihm die Zunge raus.

"Von uns auch. Und denk dran, sie ist ein Mädchen, da ist blau nicht so toll."

"Doch, grade da”, behauptete Benni. "Weißt du noch nicht? Die Mädels tragen jetzt blau und die Jungs... rot oder so."

"Bei euch vielleicht... aber ihr ward ja schon immer verdreht."

"Gar nicht!"

Mats lehnte sich kurz an Benni und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf die Nudeln mit Sauce. "Ich dachte, du hast Hunger..."

Benni nickte. "Du warst erstmal wichtiger. Mein bester Freund wird schließlich nicht jeden Tag Vater."

"Wär ja noch schöner", grinste Mats schief.

Benni sah ihn an. "Du bist echt Vater”, flüsterte er dann.

"Vielleicht", versuchte Mats sich noch eine Tür offen zu halten.

"Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass Nathalie lügt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wollte kein Geld, auch keine größere Wohnung, die hatte ich ihr angeboten. Sie meinte, sie wollte Hanna loswerden, und ich als Vater müsste das mitentscheiden."

"Dann lügt sie nicht”, war Benni überzeugt. "Sie hätte gar keinen Grund dazu. Wenn sie Geld gewollt hätte, vielleicht, aber so...?"

Mats seufzte. "Irgendwie hoffe ich, dass sie lügt. Oder sich täuscht. Und andererseits..." 

"Und andererseits?" 

"Andererseits hat die Kleine es verdient geliebt zu werden. Das hat jedes Kind, aber Hanna besonders. Und wenn ihre Mutter sie nicht liebt..." 

Benni nickte. "Warten wir erstmal den Test ab, dann sehen wir weiter." 

"Sie war ja ganz sicher..." Er lehnte sich noch ein wenig an Benni. 

"Du schaffst das”, sagte Benni zuversichtlich. "Wenn diese Tussi sich nicht um die Kleine kümmern will, dann eben nicht. Dann wirst du halt der beste Papa überhaupt. Und ich der beste Onkel”, grinste er. 

Mats nickte leicht. "Du wirst ein toller Onkel", lächelte er leicht.

"Wir packen das schon zusammen."

Wieder nickte Mats. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie Benni das sagte. Zusammen. Und er wusste, Benni würde ihn unterstützen wo er nur konnte. 

"Wie lange kann die Kleine noch bei Nathalie bleiben?" fragte Benni. 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sah so aus, als würde sie sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollen. Morgen muss sie wohl wieder zur Uni, da kann Hanna aber zur Nachbarin." 

"Dann müssen wir Sachen kaufen”, stellte Benni fest. "Windeln und so was. Ich denke mal das Bett und so kannst du bestimmt von Nathalie bekommen." 

Mats sah Benni überrascht an, so weit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. "Und was, wenn sie nicht...?" 

"Wenn sie nicht was?" 

"Wenn sie nicht meine Tochter ist." 

"Dann gebt ihr sie zur Adoption frei, oder?" 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke schon. Bei Adoptionseltern wird sie es auch gut haben - vermutlich besser als bei mir. Sie würden sich gut um sie kümmern." 

"Sie wird es bei dir gut haben”, widersprach Benni sofort. "Vielleicht ein bisschen unkonventioneller, aber bestimmt nicht schlecht." 

"Alleinerziehender schwuler Fußballprofi - wenn das nicht unkonventionell ist", murmelte Mats

Benni sah ihn an. "Ach Mats... es ist kein Weltuntergang, Vater zu werden."

Nicht ganz überzeugt zuckte Mats mit den Schultern. "Das Gefühl ist ganz eigenartig. Erschreckend. Schrecklich. Es... reißt einem die Beine weg. Und dann denke ich wieder an Hanna..." 

"Hör zu”, sagte Benni ernst. "Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, dann musst du ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob du sie behalten willst. Ich weiß, das hört sich furchtbar grausam an, aber ich will nur das Beste für dich und für die Kleine." 

"Warten wir erstmal den Test ab. Und danach... wenn sie meine Tochter ist, dann kann ich das doch erstmal ausprobieren, oder?" 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit ausprobieren klappt. Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen..."

Mats seufzte leise. "Was würdest du machen?"

"Keine Ahnung”, gab Benni zu. "Plötzlich für ein Kind verantwortlich zu sein... Aber ich glaube, ich könnte sie nicht weggeben. Wenn sie meine Tochter wäre, dann würde sie doch zu mir gehören. Ein Teil von mir sein."

Mats nickte, einen Anflug davon hatte er schon gespürt, als er Hanna gehalten hatte. "Ich bin für sie verantwortlich", murmelte er. 

"Bist du”, sagte Benni leise. "Egal ob sie nicht gewollt war, die Kleine ist da und braucht dich, wo ihre Mutter sie schon nicht haben will." 

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Mats sich an Benni an. "Dann will ich sie."

Benni lächelte und zog Mats an sich. "Was anderes hab ich auch gar nicht erwartet."

"Sie kann doch nichts dafür, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht will..." 

"Nein kann sie nicht”, murmelte Benni. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie diese Nathalie einfach ihr Kind weggeben konnte. Er wusste, dass Mats sie finanziell unterstützt hätte, das war also nicht der Grund. 

"Wenn sie wirklich meine Tochter ist - hilfst du mir das Büro umzuräumen? Das wäre doch ein schönes Kinderzimmer." 

"Klar”, nickte Benni. "Und wir fahren zu Ikea, die haben doch bestimmt nettes Zeug für Kinder." 

Sofort nickte Mats. "Gleich, wenn der Test da ist?" 

"Du meinst, nachdem wir auf dein Würmchen angestoßen haben”, grinste Benni. 

Jetzt musste Mats auch grinsen. "Ich lad die Mannschaft ein." 

"Gehört sich so”, nickte Benni. 

"Aber bis zum Testergebnis erfährt niemand was davon, ok? Kloppo weiß bescheid, aber das reicht. Solange nichts definitiv ist...", bat Mats. 

"Ich sag niemandem was”, versprach Benni. "Aber wenn die Kleine dann hier einzieht, wird sowieso bald jeder bescheid wissen. Das ist doch ein gefundenes Fressen für unsere lieben Pressegeier." 

"Dann sollen sies ruhig wissen", meinte Mats. "Nur jetzt noch nicht." 

Benni nickte. "Gewöhn dich erstmal ein bisschen an den Gedanken." 

So meinte Mats das. "Komm, lass uns erstmal essen..." 

"Gute Idee”, grinste Benni und nahm sich einen Teller. 

Auch Mats nahm seinen und begann die schon abgekühlten Nudeln zu essen. 

"Wie gut das man Nudeln auch kalt essen kann”, grinste Benni. 

"Sorry", murmelte Mats und aß weiter. 

"Hey”, sagte Benni. "Das war wichtig, da musst du dich nicht für entschuldigen." 

Mats nickte. "Hast recht, Hanna ist wichtig..." 

"Hanna ist übrigens ein hübscher Name. Hanna Hummels." 

"Hanna Sophie", erzählte Mats. "Und ja, ich find den Namen auch schön. Besser als so was absurdes wie Summer-Joy oder so." 

Benni nickte. "Ist auch einfacher für die Kleine, wenn sie mal in den Kindergarten und die Schule geht." 

"Hanna Hummels - ich glaub, so heißt sie gar nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Nathalie mit Nachnamen heißt. Dann... muss ich Hanna dann adoptieren?" 

"Keine Ahnung”, zuckte Benni mit den Schultern. 

"Müssen wir dann mal nen Anwalt fragen", meinte Mats. 

Benni nickte. "Frag am besten morgen gleich mal bei euch im Verein nach, die können dir bestimmt nen Anwalt empfehlen." 

"Da muss eh einiges geklärt werden, wenn Hanna wirklich meine Tochter ist. Sorgerecht und so..."

"Wenigstens wird dir Nathalie wohl keine Schwierigkeiten machen”, meinte Benni.

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Wenigstens das ist eine Sorge weniger."

"Alles andere wird sich auch ergeben”, sagte Benni lächelnd. 

Mats nickte und schloss die Augen. "Sie ist so winzig, weißt du", fing er leise an zu erzählen.

"Sind alle Babys”, grinste Benni. 

"Du hast sie noch nicht gesehen, sonst würdest du es wissen", lächelte Mats. 

Benni nickte. "Ich bin schon ganz gespannt. Sieht sie dir ähnlich?" 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat zumindest dunkle Haare. Blaue Augen hat ja fast jedes Baby." 

"Bestimmt bekommt sie mal genauso Locken wie du”, vermutete Benni und schob eine Hand in Mats’ Lockenmasse. 

Genießerisch schloss Mats die Augen, es fühlte sich einfach schön an. "Damit wär sie ein sehr schönes Mädel", meinte er leise. 

"Hmh”, machte Benni nur. 

Mats lehnte sich etwas schwerer gegen Benni. Er war so froh, so einen besten Freund zu haben, der ihm immer zur Seite stand. 

"Müde?" fragte Benni leise. 

"Hmm", machte Mats träge. "War ein harter Tag..." 

"Dann schlaf ein bissel”, flüsterte Benni. 

"Hmm", kam es erneut von Mats, und Benni fühlte, wie sein bester Freund sich entspannte. 

Benni lächelte, während er leicht über Mats’ Nacken strich. Dass Mats wirklich Vater war, konnte er immer noch kaum glauben. Ausgerechnet Mats, der nicht mal auf Frauen stand. 

Andererseits - Mats mochte Kinder, das hatte er immer wieder gesagt und gezeigt. Er würde sicher ein toller Vater sein. 

Und vermutlich seine einzige Chance, ein leibliches Kind zu haben. Denn irgendwann würde Mats bestimmt einen Mann finden, mit er zusammen sein wollte. 

Eine Adoption war schwierig, sehr schwierig, und Hanna wurde ihm... ja, im wahrsten Sinne einfach geschenkt. 

Es war die richtige Entscheidung, auch wenn Benni Mats’ Ängste gut verstehen konnte. Aber Mats hatte Hilfe. Von seiner Familie, auch wenn die weit weg wohnte, vom Verein, von seinen Freunden... 

Möglicherweise sollte er seine Entscheidung gar nicht von dem Test abhängig machen, auch wenn Nathalie sich wohl sehr sicher war. 

Außerdem schien sich Mats schon ein bisschen in das kleine Baby verliebt zu haben, wenn er das Lächeln richtig gedeutet hatte, als Mats von Hanna erzählt hatte. 

Es war komisch, dass Nathalie so gar nichts für Hanna empfand, aber für Mats könnte es ein großes Glück sein. Und er würde Mats helfen, wo immer er konnte. Im Notfall würde er einfach seine Schwester einspannen, Johanna würde die Kleine sicher babysitten. Und auch sonst würde sich für die Zeit was finden, da war er sich sicher.

"Wir schaffen das", flüsterte er Mats leise zu. Mats antwortete nicht, drängte sich dafür aber ein Stück dichter an Benni heran. "Deine Tochter wird es gut bei dir haben", wisperte er weiter. Diesmal schien Mats ihn gehört zu haben, denn ein Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen.

"Wollen wir langsam schlafen gehen? War nen harter Tag, und wenn deine Kleine bald hier einzieht - da kannst du schon mal ein bisschen vorschlafen." 

Mats nickte und setzte sich gähnend auf. 

"Willst du zuerst ins Bad?" 

"Geh mal”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich räum hier schnell auf." 

"Ok, bis gleich", nickte Benni und ging ins Bad. Inzwischen brachte Mats ihre Teller und Gläser in die Küche. 

Er füllte seine neue Spülmaschine. Morgen würde er sie wohl endlich mal austesten können, da Benni ja auch noch zum Frühstück blieb.

Als er hörte, wie Benni aus dem Bad kam, stellte er das letzte Glas hinein, dann machte er sich selbst fertig. 

"Nacht Mats!" hörte er Benni rufen. 

"Nacht", rief er zurück und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Er kuschelte sich ins Bett und versuchte irgendwie zur Ruhe zu kommen. 

Aber sofort tauchte Hanna vor ihm auf. Mal ne Abwechslung zu Benni, dachte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Hanna, dieses winzige Baby, das er auf dem Arm gehabt hatte. Das ihn aus großen, blauen Augen angesehen hatte. Das Baby, dessen Vater er wohl war. Inzwischen wurde er immer sicherer, dass er Hannas Vater war - spürte man so etwas nicht? 

Aber vorhin im Café hatte er noch völlig unter Schock gestanden. 

Und jetzt? Wenn er an Hanna dachte, dann... dann hatte er das Gefühl, an ein Baby zu denken, dass ihm nahe stand. 

Sie hatte sich gut in seinen Armen angefühlt, als hätte sie dorthin gehört.

Andererseits hatte sie sich wohl ebenfalls wohl gefühlt. Sie hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben. 

Ob sie gespürt hatte, dass er ihr Vater war?

Inzwischen war er sich ganz sicher, er war Hannas Vater. 

Natürlich würde er auf das Ergebnis des Tests warten, aber eine Überraschung würde es nicht geben.

Irgendwann schlief er endlich ein.


	13. Erste Entscheidungen

"Aufstehen Mats”, drang eine Stimme in seine Träume.

Wie schon so oft versuchte er diesem bösen Wort zu entkommen, indem er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. Einen Moment später zog er auch noch die Beine an, die Stimme hatte verdächtig nach Benni geklungen, und der hatte immer fiese Ideen. 

"Na komm, meine kleine Biene”, grinste Benni und schob eine Hand unter die Decke. 

"Die sticht dich gleich", murrte Mats eher ins Kopfkissen. 

"Niemals”, lachte Benni und berührte mit seinen kalten Fingern Mats’ Wade. 

"Wuah, warst du draußen und es hat geschneit, oder was?" 

"Klar, und wenn du nicht aufstehst, gibt’s gleich Schnee in den Nacken!" 

"Echt, es hat geschneit?", fragte Mats ungläubig und setzte sich auf. 

Benni nickte. "Nicht viel, aber es liegt doch ein bisschen." 

"Schön", lächelte Mats und stand tatsächlich auf um ans Fenster zu treten. 

Benni stellte sich neben ihn und sah nach draußen. 

Alles war dünn weiß bezuckert und sah so wunderschön aus. 

"Viel zu schön um zum Training zu fahren”, grinste Benni. 

"Eher mit Schlitten oder Skiern unterwegs sein", lächelte Mats. 

Benni nickte. "Und dann irgendwo nen heißen Tee oder Kakao trinken." 

Sofort lächelte Mats. "Schöne Idee." 

"Wenn deine Hanna ein bisschen älter ist, können wir mit ihr zusammen rodeln gehen. Ich fand das als Kind immer klasse." 

"Das ist ne tolle Idee. Und du ziehst uns dann den Rodelberg hoch", lachte Mats. 

"Ich dich fette Biene ziehen?" schnaubte Benni.

"Hab ja meine Tochter dabei, und die kann ich nicht alleine lassen!" 

"Aber vielleicht will Hanna lieber mit ihrem Lieblingsonkel rodeln."

"Du kannst ja noch nen zweiten Schlitten mit hochziehen, dann können wir alle drei roden", schlug Mats vor. 

"Ok, das ist ne Idee”, nickte Benni. 

"Machen wir so", beschloss Mats und sah noch einen Moment aus dem Fenster. "Du warst schon im Bad?" 

Benni nickte. "Hab dich ein bissel länger schlafen lassen. War gestern ja doch ein anstrengender Tag für dich." 

"Ist lieb von dir, danke", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Ich beeil mich auch. Oder musst du schon los - wegen dem Schnee?" 

Benni sah auf seine Uhr. "Nen Kaffee trink ich noch mit dir”, sagte er dann. 

Mats nickte. "Ich spring schnell unter die Dusche", versprach er und verschwand im Bad.

"Ja flieg kleine Biene”, rief Benni ihm lachend nach.

Mats lachte, inzwischen mochte er es, von Benni Biene genannt zu werden. Nur fehlte ihm ein passender Spitzname für seinen besten Freund.

Aber Schalkes Vereinsfarben boten einfach keine so passende Vorlage wie Dortmund.

Und das Maskottchen der Schalker, Erwin, den er gern mal als abgewrackten Hartz4-Empfänger bezeichnete, war auch keine Alternative.

Solange musste er halt mit Benni vorlieb nehmen.

Schnell spülte er sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren und trocknete sich ab. Noch mit feuchten Haaren ging er in die Küche, in der Benni schon auf ihn wartete.

"Du hast kein Toastbrot mehr”, teilte Benni ihm mit und deutete auf eine Packung Wasa, die er im Schrank gefunden hatte.

Mats grinste schief. "Muss ich heute wohl kaufen..."

Benni nickte. "Honig auf Knäcke schmeckt nicht."

"Ja, ich armer... Hab aber noch Frischkäse da, wenn du magst..."

Benni winkte ab. "Hab schon ne Banane und nen Joguhrt gegessen."

Mats lachte leise. "Also Toast, Joghurt, Bananen - brauchst du noch was?"

"Also wenn du so fragst”, grinste Benni. 

"Ja?", sah Mats ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ein freier Tag wär für den Anfang nicht schlecht”, meinte Benni.

"Wenn du bei uns spielen würdest, könnte ich mich ja für dich einsetzen", grinste Mats.

Benni schnaubte. "Dann doch lieber Training."

Mats lachte nur leise.

"So, ich muss dann auch”, sagte Benni und stand auf. "Ruf mich an, wenn was ist, ja?"

"Mach ich", versprach Mats und brachte ihn zur Tür. 

Benni umarmte Mats fest. "Tschüss... Papa."

Mats stutzte kurz, dann drückte er sich einen Moment an Benni. "Bin froh, dass ich dich habe - Onkel Benni."

"Bis dann”, verabschiedete sich Benni und verschwand dann schnell.

Mats blickte ihm nach, bis die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Dann ging er zurück in seine Wohnung. Er war wohl wirklich Vater. Einer winzigen Tochter. Wenn das wahr war - dann hatte er einiges vor sich. Büro ausräumen, Kinderzimmer einrichten, Möbel besorgen, dafür sorgen, dass Hanna nicht alleine war, wenn er beim Training oder bei Spielen war...

Wie sollte er das alles schaffen? Dazu kam ja noch, dass er gar keine Ahnung von Babys hatte.

Hoffentlich nahm sich Nathalie Zeit ihm genug über seine Tochter zu erklären.

Kopfschüttelnd begann er seine Küche aufzuräumen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Training.

Kaum kam er aus der Kabine, kam ihr Trainer auf ihn zu. "Mats, ist heute wieder alles in Ordnung? Oder soll ich dich zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit... Einzeltraining machen lassen?", grinste er.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht schon. Ich will in der Rückrunde nicht auf der Bank sitzen. Außerdem tut so ein bisschen Ablenkung bestimmt auch ganz gut."

Kloppo nickte. "Dann mach hin."

Mats nickte nur und begann sich warm zu laufen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da lief Marcel neben ihm. "Morgen", grüßte er fröhlich.

"Morgen!"

"Hm - wirkst immer noch unausgeschlafen", meinte Marcel.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte so die leichte Befürchtung, dass das die nächsten Tage auch noch so bleiben würde.

Wie sollte er schlafen, wenn er nicht wusste, wie es weiterging? Und wie sollte er schlafen, wenn er ein kleines Baby in der Wohnung hatte - und vermutlich alle paar Stunden aufstehen musste, weil Hanna weinte.

Vielleicht sollte er sie am Anfang bei sich im Zimmer schlafen lassen. Genug Platz für ein Kinderbett hatte er.

Dann konnte er sie nach dem Füttern gleich ins Bett legen - und selbst gemütlich im Bett bleiben, wenn sie trank.

Er nickte. Das war ne gute Idee. Und sobald, sie dann durchschlief, würde sie in ihrem Kinderzimmer schlafen.

Marcel sah ihn noch einen Moment an. "Ist alles ok?"

"Ja, klar”, sagte Mats schnell.

Marcel nickte nur. "Wenn du meinst..." Dann lief er etwas schneller.

Mats seufzte lautlos. Er hatte Marcel nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollen.

Er lief etwas schneller um ihn wieder einzuholen.

"Sorry”, sagte er. "Mir geht im Moment einfach tierisch viel im Kopf rum."

Marcel sah kurz auf, dann passte er sein Tempo Mats' an.

Mats lächelte. Marcel war einem nie lange böse.

Und er konnte sich gut zurückhalten, auch wenn es in ihm sichtlich arbeitete.

"Was wollte die Kleine gestern eigentlich von dir?" fragte Marcel schließlich.

Mats seufzte, Marcel hatte es nicht böse gemeint, aber direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Und einen so guten Freund wie ihn konnte er nicht anlügen. "Sie meinte... ich wäre der Vater ihrer Tochter", erklärte er leise.

Marcel blieb stehen und starrte Mats an.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist sich da wohl sehr sicher."

"Heilige Scheiße”, flüsterte Marcel. "Das... hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."

"Willst du den nächsten Hammer? Sie will die Kleine nicht."

Diesmal schnappte Marcel hörbar nach Luft.

"Jetzt weißt du, warum ich etwas... nachdenklich bin."

Marcel nickte sprachlos.

"Lass uns weiterlaufen", meinte Mats und machte die ersten Schritte.

"Hast du so nen Test gemacht? Ich meine die Kleine kann ja viel behaupten."

"Ergebnis kommt wohl übermorgen. Aber... ich glaub nicht, dass sie lügt. Sie will kein Geld, keine Presse... sie will nur die Kleine loswerden. Das könnte sie einfacher als bei mir."

"Verdammte Scheiße”, fluchte Marcel erneut. "Und du? Ich mein... gebt ihr sie weg? Ins Heim oder so?"

"Das kann ich meiner Tochter nicht antun. Wenn sie meine Tochter ist. Und wenn nicht... ach, scheiße, ich weiß doch auch nicht."

"Also... nimmst du sie zu dir?"

Mats nickte. "Wahrscheinlich."

"Das ist ne ziemliche Verantwortung, die du dir da zumutest”, murmelte Marcel. "Ich mein, du bist viel unterwegs und so..."

"Soll ich die Kleine in ein Heim geben? Was würde sie von mir denken? Mutter und Vater wollen sie beide nicht haben?"

"Nein”, seufzte Marcel. "Ich mein ja nur."

"Natürlich ist es ne ziemliche Verantwortung sie zu mir zu nehmen, aber ich habe ihr gegenüber nun mal eine Verantwortung. Ich kann nur mein Bestes für sie geben."

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst”, bot Marcel an. "Ich mein, viel Ahnung hab ich nicht und so, aber... ich tu mein bestes."

"Das ist lieb von dir, da werde ich gern drauf zurückkommen. Beim einrichten vom Kinderzimmer zum Beispiel..."

Marcel nickte. "Frag doch mal Kelly. Der hat Erfahrung mit so kleinen Knirpsen - wie alt ist die Kleine denn überhaupt?"

"Ganz klein. Vier Wochen", erzählte Mats und fühlte sich dabei richtig stolz. Stolz, den Nathalie wohl gar nicht fühlte.

"Also ein Frischling“, grinste Marcel zwinkernd.

Mats grinste ebenfalls. "Genau, ein Frischling. Und unheimlich winzig."

"Und Nathalie will sie überhaupt nicht?" fragte Marcel noch mal nach.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist erschreckend, wie wenig sie für Hanna fühlt."

"Wirklich kaum zu glauben”, murmelte Marcel.

"Deswegen möchte ich sie auch nehmen. Sie hat es verdient, dass man sie liebt."

Marcel nickte. "Wissen deine Eltern schon bescheid?"

Mats nickte. "Hab mit meiner Mutter telefoniert - die wollte es meinem Vater ganz schonend beibringen."

"Meine Eltern würde vor Schock bestimmt umkippen”, grinste Marcel schief.

Mats lachte leise. "Mein Vater auch - ich werde meine Eltern nachher mal anrufen und nachfragen."

Marcel nickte. "Du bist echt Vater..."

"Wahrscheinlich...", schränkte Mats ein, auch wenn er selbst sicher war.

"Was passiert denn, wenn..." bevor Marcel seine Frage beenden konnte, ertönte ein Pfiff, der die Spieler zu Jürgen rief.

Das Training lief ganz gut, vielleicht auch deswegen, weil Marcel nicht von seiner Seite wich.

Aber Marcel schien zu spüren, dass Mats fürs erste Ablenkung brauchte und fragte ihn nicht weiter über Hanna aus.

So beendeten sie das erste Training des Tages. Mats und Marcel blieben auch über Mittag zusammen. Anscheinend wollte Marcel ihn nicht alleine lassen, er verschwand lediglich, als Mats seine Eltern anrufen wollte.

Eine ganze Minute starrte Mats das Handy in seiner Hand nur an, dann wählte er die Nummer. 

"Mats, mein Junge - wie geht es dir?", fragte seine Mutter gleich.

"Mein Kopf brummt”, grinste Mats schief.

"Glaub ich dir. Uns auch", gab sie zu.

"Wie hat Papa reagiert?" fragte Mats nervös.

"Er war ziemlich überrascht. Wir hätten ja beide nicht mit gerechnet. Aber jetzt, wo man nichts mehr ändern kann... Zusammen werden wir das Kind schon irgendwie schaukeln."

"Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..."

Seine Mutter lachte leise. "Genau. Wie alt ist die Kleine eigentlich?"

"Einen Monat”, erzählte Mats.

"Oh Gott, so ein kleines Würmchen! Und dann von der Mutter alleine gelassen - wie gut, dass sie dich hat."

"Dann... tu ich das richtige, oder? Sie zu mir zu holen."

"Ja, ich denke schon. Auch wenn es für dich nicht einfach wird..."

"Benni wird mir helfen”, sagte Mats. "Und Marcel hat auch gesagt, dass er mir hilft, wo er kann.”

"Such dir eine gute Betreuung, vielleicht auch mit einem Baby. Viele Mütter würden sich gern etwas dazuverdienen, und das ist besser für deine Tochter, als wenn sie immer andere Leute hat", riet seine Mutter. "Und für den Anfang komme ich."

"Wird schon irgendwie”, murmelte Mats.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das hinkriegst, mein Junge."

Mats lächelte leicht.

"Können wir jetzt irgendwas für dich tun?"

"Nein”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Erstmal müssen wir auf die Testergebnisse warten. Benni meinte aber, ich soll mich schon mal nach nem Anwalt umsehen."

Er konnte sich vorstellen wie seine Mutter nickte. "Melde dich, wenn irgendwas ist, ok?"

"Mach ich”, versprach Mats.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und legten dann auf.

Ob er seiner Mutter von ihm erzählen sollte, wenn sie hier war? Das er schwul war?

Sie würde ihm sicher nicht glauben - gerade erst Vater geworden und so...

Aber vielleicht war das auch die Gelegenheit, seiner Mutter reinen Wein einzuschenken.

Er würde es versuchen - wenn es einigermaßen klappte.

Mats lächelte. Er fühlte sich gut mit diesem Entschluss.

Er steckte das Handy ein und ging zu Schmelle, der auf ihn wartete.


	14. Vorfreude

"Na, alles klar?" fragte Marcel sofort.

"Meine Eltern wollen versuchen herzukommen, wenn es so weit ist."

"Das ist doch gut”, nickte Marcel. 

"Ist es", stimmte Mats zu. "Alleine würde ich es wohl kaum hinkriegen."

"Außerdem wollen sie bestimmt ihre Enkeltochter kennenlernen."

Mats musste leicht lächeln, seine Eltern waren auf einmal Oma und Opa geworden.

"Was sagt denn Jonas dazu. Oder weiß er es noch gar nicht?“

"Ich hab ihm noch nichts gesagt", meinte Mats nur.

Marcel runzelte die Stirn. "Zoff mit deinem Bruder?"

"N bisschen", meinte Mats leise. "Aber wird schon wieder."

"Und Benni?" fragte Marcel.

"Freut sich darauf Onkel zu werden", grinste Mats.

Marcel stockte, dann lachte er auf. "Ihr seid echt Spinner. Aber nicht, dass Hanna in Königsblau rum läuft!"

"Nein, darauf werde ich schon achten. Aber ich fürchte, um nen Schalke-Schnuller oder so was wird sie nicht herumkommen."

"Armes Kind“, seufzte Marcel.

"Wir werden da schon gegen ansteuern. Wenn Hanna kommt, dann werden wir mal den Fanshop plündern", grinste Mats. "Ne Plüsch-Emma, Decke, Strampler - das volle Programm."

Marcel lachte. "So ist’s richtig."

"So, wir müssen los", meinte Mats, "Sonst ist Jürgen... not amused."

Marcel verdrehte die Augen, folgte Mats aber folgsam.

Auch die zweite Einheit bestritten sie zusammen, bis sie sich schließlich nach dem schnellen Duschen voneinander verabschiedeten. "Und du meldest dich, wenn was ist", bat Marcel.

"Mach ich”, versprach Mats.

"Gut - dann bis morgen", nickte Marcel und verschwand zu seinem Wagen.

Lächelnd sah Mats ihm nach, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Auto. Dabei warf er kurz einen Blick zu den Fans. Vielleicht war Nathalie ja mit Hanna da.

Aber sie ließ sich nicht blicken - vermutlich war sie auch noch in der Uni.

Enttäuscht schloss Mats seinen Wagen auf und stieg ein.

Er hätte Hanna gerne wieder gesehen.

Bei dem Gedanken musste er erneut lächeln. Vielleicht sollte er Nathalie heute Abend anrufen und sie bitten morgen mit Hanna vorbeizukommen.

Schließlich sollten sie sich schon mal aneinander gewöhnen, er und seine Tochter.

Außerdem konnte er dann mit Nathalie darüber reden, wie es weiter gehen sollte. 

Ob er jetzt wirklich der Vater war oder nicht - die Frage stellte er sich nicht einmal mehr.

Aber es musste ja noch so viele andere Dinge geklärt werden. 

Kaum saß er im Wagen, holte er sein Handy heraus und rief Nathalie an.

Er erreichte wie erwartet nur ihre Mailbox. "Hey, hier ist Mats. Ruf mich doch bitte zurück. Es geht um Hanna."

Er legte auf und schnaubte leise. Worum sollte es sonst gehen?

Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er los. Er hielt nur kurz bei einem Supermarkt um Toast und ein bisschen Obst und Gemüse zu holen, dann fuhr er nach Hause. Er war gerade eine halbe Stunde zu Hause, als sein Handy klingelte. 

"Hummels?" meldete er sich ohne aufs Display zu sehen.

"Hallo Mats - Nathalie hier", grüßte sie leise.

"Hi”, sagte er. "Wie... geht’s dir?"

Nathalie seufzte leise. "Du willst sie auch nicht, oder? Hätte mir klar sein sollen."

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Mats verblüfft.

Leise schnaubte Nathalie. "Wer will schon Kinder...?"

"Ich will Hanna”, sagte Mats wütend. "Du hast vielleicht keine Gefühle für deine Tochter, aber das gilt nicht für mich."

"Soll ich sie gleich vorbeibringen?", fragte Nathalie tonlos.

"Was ist?" fragte Mats verwirrt. 

"Du willst sie doch, oder?“

"Ja, aber wir haben noch einiges zu klären. Die Ergebnisse des Tests stehen noch aus, wir müssen mit nem Anwalt reden..."

"Du kriegst das alleinige Sorgerecht, beim Jugendamt war ich schon."

"Du kannst sie gar nicht schnell genug loswerden, oder?" fragte Mats ungläubig. 

Leise seufzte Nathalie. "Sie hat was Besseres verdient als eine Mutter, die sie nicht lieben kann. Die sie nie wollte."

"Ich versteh dich nicht”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Sie... ist so klein und hilflos. Sie braucht uns."

"Sie braucht Menschen, die für sie da sind. Ich kann das nicht. Also braucht sie andere Leute."

"Sie ist auch ein Teil von dir."

"Das macht es auch nicht einfacher sie zu wollen. Mats, rede mir kein schlechtes Gewissen ein, das habe ich selbst schon genug gemacht."

Mats unterdrückte eine patzige Antwort. "Können wir uns morgen treffen? Ich hab morgen einen Termin beim Anwalt und fände es ganz gut, wenn du dabei bist."

"Wann?"

"Morgen Mittag, nach dem Training."

"Also so gegen... zwölf?"

Mats nickte. "Das hört sich gut an. Und... bring Hanna mit, ja?"

"Wo soll ich sie sonst lassen?", fragte Nathalie nur.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe. Am liebsten hätte er Nathalie gesagt, dass er Hanna sofort bei ihr abholen würde. Aber er hatte überhaupt nichts da - keine Windeln, kein Bett, nichts. Aber vielleicht konnte er die Kleine ja wenigstens am nächsten Tag für ein paar Stunden nehmen. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte er. Er freute sich regelrecht auf den Anwaltstermin, wenn er Hanna wiedersehen würde.

"Mats gibt’s noch was?" fragte Nathalie. "Ich hab noch ne Menge für die Uni zu tun und Hanna muss gefüttert werden."

"Nein... ist schon ok. Wir sehen uns morgen. Und grüß die Kleine von mir."

"Mach ich”, murmelte Nathalie. "Bis morgen.“

Mats überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, legte dann aber so auf. Er legte sein Handy zur Seite und stand auf um einen Blick ins Büro zu werfen. 

Es war total voll geräumt und ungemütlich. In einem Anfall von Arbeitswahn begann er aufzuräumen. Seinen Arbeitsplatz würde er im Wohnzimmer aufbauen, dorthin brachte er auch den Schrank mit den Ordnern, andere Sachen kamen ins Gäste- oder Schlafzimmer - und in einen großen Karton, den er zur Müllkippe bringen wollte.

Der Raum war nicht groß, aber für den Anfang reichte das völlig. Außerdem war es hell, durch das große Fenster und es lag direkt neben seinem Schlafzimmer. Er würde Hanna also immer gut hören.

Die Wände waren kahl weiß, die würde er... gelb streichen, entschied er. Zum Streichen lassen würde er nicht genug Zeit haben. Also würde er morgen gleich Farbe besorgen müssen. Hoffentlich hatte Benni Zeit und konnte ihm helfen.

Der Fußboden war mit Parkett ausgelegt, da brauchte er noch einen weichen Teppich. Und Möbel - da musste er mal sehen, was Nathalie besorgt hatte. Das musste er morgen unbedingt mit ihr abklären. Er wollte das Zimmer fertig eingerichtet haben, bevor Hanna kam.

Kurz entschlossen griff er wieder nach seinem Telefon. Er wählte die Nummer, während er es sich wieder auf seinem Sofa bequem machte.

Von Nathalie, die ziemlich gestresst klang, erfuhr er, dass sie bisher nur ein Bettchen für Hanna hatte. Das würde er natürlich bekommen - sie brauchte es ja nicht mehr. Also stünde eine richtig große Shopping-Runde an, dachte Mats, als er Bennis Nummer wählte.

"Hallo Papa", meldete der sich lachend.

"Hey Onkel”, grinste Mats. "Hast du Morgen schon was vor?"

"Bis auf Training nichts", überlegte Benni. "Morgen ab zwei, halb drei hätte ich frei."

"Schön”, freute sich Mats. "Dann muss du mir helfen. Möbel und Farbe kaufen."

"Ich hol dich ab", war Benni gleich begeistert.

"Danke. Hanna hat bisher nur ganz wenig, wir brauchen also noch einiges an Kram."

"Ich freu mich drauf", war das auch deutlich hörbar.

"Ich hab mich mittags mit Nathalie und der Kleinen verabredet um alles zu besprechen. Wenn du früh genug da bist, kann ich dir meine Tochter schon vorstellen."

Es war einen Moment ganz ruhig, dann hörte er Benni aufgeregt atmen. "Ich komm so früh ich kann", versprach er.

Mats lächelte breit. "Dann bis Morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Benni ebenfalls und legte auf.

Glücklich lächelnd legte Mats das Handy zur Seite und griff nach der Fernbedienung. Noch ein bisschen rumschalten, dann würde er sich hinlegen.

Morgen würde er seine Tochter wiedersehen. Und ihr Kinderzimmer vorbereiten. Und dann würde Hanna zu ihm ziehen können. Er freute sich richtig darauf, besonders, nachdem er heute am Telefon wieder miterlebt hatte, wie wenig Nathalie mit der Kleinen anfangen konnte. 

Er würde es besser machen, viel besser. Er freute sich schon jetzt so unbändig auf die Kleine. Er würde bestimmt kein perfekter Vater sein, aber er würde Hanna lieben. Und das war am wichtigsten, das fühlte er jetzt schon. 

Viel entspannter als in den letzten Tagen, machte er sich schließlich fertig fürs Bett.

Er legte sich hin und dachte noch ein wenig an Hanna, dann schlief er tief und fest ein.

***

Am nächsten Morgen, noch vor dem Training, suchte Mats ein Geschäft mit Kinderkleidung und Spielzeug auf und kaufte einen Rasselring und einen weichen Plüschteddy für Hanna. Wer wusste, ob Nathalie überhaupt an so etwas gedacht hatte. 

Während des ganzen Trainings war er hibbelig und nervös, schaffte es nur mit Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. 

Er war unendlich froh, als Jürgen endlich die Einheit beendete. Schnell duschte er, dann trat er nach draußen und sah sich suchend nach Nathalie um. Nach Nathalie, aber vor allem nach Hanna. 

"Was bist du denn heute so nervös?" fragte Marcel, als er neben ihn trat. 

"Ich treff mich gleich mit Hanna", strahlte Mats. 

"Ah”, grinste Marcel. "Das ist ne Erklärung." 

Mats zögerte kurz, dann griff er in seinen Rucksack und holte den Teddy heraus. 

"Süß”, sagte Marcel. "Der gefällt ihr bestimmt." 

"Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich wirklich der Vater bin", schnaubte Mats, "Aber am liebsten würd ich sie gleich mitnehmen." 

"Du wärst enttäuscht, wenn du nicht ihr Vater wärst, hm?"

Mats nickte sofort. "Wobei - ich weiß nicht, ob ich Hanna dann nicht trotzdem nehmen würde. Bevor sie bei Nathalie aufwächst - oder in nem Heim...

"Find ich toll”, sagte Marcel anerkennend. "Ich glaube, ich wär total überfordert damit. Da kommt Nathalie übrigens."

"So ein Würmchen kann man doch nicht einfach weggeben - Hanna braucht Eltern", stellte Mats schnell fest und ging dann schon los, auf Nathalie zu.


	15. Beim Anwalt

Mats rief Marcel noch schnell ein, "bis morgen" zu, dann stand er schon vor Nathalie und legte ihr kurz den Arm um. Automatisch. Schließlich war sie die Mutter seiner Tochter. 

"Hallo Mats”, begrüßte sie ihn leise.

"Hey", lächelte Mats sie an und beugte sich gleich über den Kinderwagen. "Hallo, meine Süße", strich er Hanna über den Kopf.

Sie war genauso süß und winzig, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Heute trug sie ein rosa Mützchen, das ihre dunklen Haare verdeckte. 

Sie hatte die blauen Augen geöffnet und sah ihn an. "Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, Hanna", flüsterte er und holte den Teddy aus dem Rucksack. 

Vorsichtig legte er den Teddy zu Hanna in den Wagen und streichelte dann über die Wange seiner Tochter. 

"Ich glaube, sie wird es gut bei dir haben - besser als bei mir", meinte Nathalie. 

Mats nickte nur. Was hätte er dazu auch sagen sollen?

"Wollen wir dann los?", fragte Nathalie. "Wie weit ist es von hier?" 

"Nur ein paar Minuten”, erzählte Mats. "Der Anwalt hat seine Kanzlei hier in einer Seitenstraße." 

Nathalie nickte und folgte Mats mit dem Kinderwagen. Er war offensichtlich nicht leicht durch die dünne Schneedecke zu schieben, deswegen war sie wohl auch etwas später am Trainingsgelände angekommen. 

"Soll ich?" bot Mats ihr an.

Nathalie nickte sofort und überließ ihm den Kinderwagen. 

Lächelnd übernahm Mats den Kinderwagen. Es war tatsächlich nicht einfach den Wagen durch den Schnee zu bewegen, grade weil es auch rutschig war.

Schließlich erreichten sie aber das Gebäude, in dem der Anwalt seine Kanzlei hatte. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie in den dritten Stock. 

Am Empfang wurden sie von einer Frau begrüßt, die sie erstmal in ein Wartezimmer führte. 

Hier packte Mats’ Hanna vorsichtig aus, es würde ihr in dem geheizten Raum sicher zu warm werden. Außerdem wollte er seine Tochter genauer ansehen. Konnte er eine Ähnlichkeit erkennen? 

Ganz vorsichtig nahm er sie aus dem Wagen und setzte sich mit Hanna im Arm auf einen der Stühle. 

Inzwischen hatte sie wieder die Augen geschlossen und lag entspannt da. 

Fasziniert sah Mats sie einfach nur an. Dieses kleine Wesen war seine Tochter. 

Er meinte sogar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu erkennen. Die Nase, die hatte er selbst auf Babyfotos auch. Spitz und schmal. 

Und schon jetzt war zu sehen, dass sich ihre Haare leicht wellten. Benni hatte recht und sie würde bestimmt auch Locken bekommen. 

"Bist eine ganz süße", flüsterte er dem Baby zu. 

Kurz sah er zu Nathalie, die sich auf die andere Seite gesetzt hatte und auf ihre Hände starrte. Sie schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. 

Sie war eindeutig überfordert mit der Situation. Aber er würde... "Nathalie... ich will dir Hanna nicht wegnehmen. Du kannst sie jederzeit sehen." 

Nathalie sah hoch. "Ich... weiß nicht mal, ob ich das will." 

Mats schluckte. "Ich fänds schön, wenn Hanna auch ihre Mutter kennen würde.“

"Ich... lass mir Zeit, ja?" bat Nathalie. 

Mats nickte. "Ist in Ordnung. Komm erstmal zur Ruhe, dann..." Bevor er weiterreden konnte, wurden sie hereingebeten. "Herr Hummels, Frau...?" 

"Steinberg”, sagte Nathalie. 

"Frau Steinberg, kommen Sie doch bitte herein", bat sie und brachte sie in das Büro des Anwalts. Es war recht modern und sehr freundlich eingerichtet. 

Mats behielt Hanna weiter auf dem Arm, als er Nathalie in das Büro folgte. 

Der Anwalt, ein relativ junger Mann, bot ihnen Plätze an und bat sie dann zu erzählen, warum sie da waren. 

Nathalie begann leise zu erzählen, und holte aus ihrer Tasche ein paar Unterlagen vom Jugendamt.

Der Anwalt nickte. "Das haben Sie schon sehr schön in die Wege geleitet, Frau Steinberg. Für das Sorgerecht müssten Sie vors Familiengericht, das ist nur Formsache. Wollen Sie den Namen des Kindes auch ändern lassen?" 

"Das muss Mats entscheiden”, sagte Nathalie. 

Mats nickte. "Ich fänd es schöner, wenn sie auch Hummels heißen würde. Hanna Hummels spricht sich zwar bisschen komisch, aber... sonst gibt’s sicher immer Fragen, gerade, weil ich ja nun nicht gerade unbekannt bin." 

Der Anwalt nickte und machte sich eine Notiz. "Haben Sie die Vaterschaft eigentlich schon anerkannt, Herr Hummels? Die Papiere fehlen hier noch." 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab gestern einen Test gemacht, die Ergebnisse sollten morgen oder übermorgen vorliegen." 

"Die Anerkennung hat in erster Linie nichts mit dem Ausgang des Tests zu tun", erklärte der Anwalt. "Aber es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie das dann bei Ihrem Termin beim Familiengericht erledigen." 

"Also kann ich Hanna auch zu mir nehmen, wenn ich nicht ihr leiblicher Vater wäre?" fragte Mats. 

Der Anwalt nickte. "Das eine hat mit dem anderen seit neuster Gesetzesänderung nichts mehr zu tun, Sie können rechtlich der Vater sein ohne es biologisch zu sein." 

Mats lächelte und sah kurz zu Hanna, die immer noch friedlich schlief. "Muss sonst noch was geregelt werden?" fragte er dann. 

"Nein, Name, Sorgerecht, Vaterschaft, das sollte alles sein. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich gleich einen Termin beim Familiengericht ausmachen." 

Mats nickte sofort. Dann sah er zu Nathalie. "Das ist doch für dich auch ok, oder?" 

Nathalie nickte gleich. Sie schien sich hier unwohl zu fühlen, und sie war sicher froh alles hinter sich zu haben. Nur bereute sie es hoffentlich nicht irgendwann. 

Der Anwalt machte ein paar Unterlagen fertig und vereinbarte einen Termin beim Familiengericht. 

"Der Termin wird Ihnen vom Gericht zugestellt. Normalerweise dauert es einen Monat bis zum Verfahren, aber ich werde es aufgrund Ihrer besonderen Umstände sehr eilig machen", erklärte er und notierte wieder etwas. 

"Danke”, sagte Mats. Er wollte das alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Und Nathalie vermutlich auch.

Der Anwalt stand auf und reichte beiden die Hände. Unwillkürlich drückte Mats’ Hanna etwas fester an sich, er wollte sie nicht schon wieder loswerden. 

Aber wenigstens für heute würde Nathalie sie noch mit zu sich nehmen müssen. Schließlich musste er erst das Zimmer einrichten und die Grundsachen, wie Windeln und so ein Zeug besorgen. 

"Komm, meine Süße", flüsterte er. "Geht zurück in den Kinderwagen. Und bald sehen wir uns wieder." 

"Wann willst du sie holen?" fragte Nathalie leise. 

"Ich weiß nicht", musste Mats zugeben und sah schon wieder diesen unsicher-enttäuschten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. "Ich muss das Kinderzimmer erstmal fertig machen. Das Bett kann sie mitnehmen? Hat sie genug Kleidung und so?" 

"Möchtest du kurz mit zu mir kommen?" bot Nathalie an. "Dann kannst du gucken, was schon da ist." 

Mats nickte sofort, dann zögerte er. "Wohnst du in der Nähe? Ich hab keinen Kindersitz..."

"10 Minuten zu Fuß”, sagte Nathalie.

"Schön", lächelte Mats und legte Hanna sanft zurück in den Kinderwagen. Fürsorglich deckte er sie zu und schob den Wagen aus der Kanzlei. 

Sie gingen den Weg zurück zum Trainingsplatz, und erst als Mats’ Bennis Wagen dort stehen sah, fiel ihm ein, dass er ihm ja Hanna hatte vorstellen wollen. 

"Da vorne ist Benni, ein Freund von mir", erzählte Mats’ Nathalie. "Er wollte Hanna mal kennenlernen." 

Nathalie nickte stumm. 

"Und dich wollte ich ihm auch mal vorstellen", relativierte Mats, vielleicht würde das Nathalie helfen. Inzwischen tat die junge Frau ihm vor allem leid. 

Ein kleines Lächeln schob sich auf ihre Lippen. "Dann los. Es wird langsam kalt." 

"Dann komm", nickte Mats ihr freundlich zu und ging schneller zu Benni. Der sah sie schon bald kommen, stieg aus und kam ihnen entgegen. Nur flüchtig begrüßte er Mats und Nathalie und beugte sich dann über den Kinderwagen. "Hast du prima hingekriegt, dein Mädel", grinste er dann und strich ihr über den Kopf. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, glänzte etwas Königsblaues - er hatte Hanna schnell einen Schalkeschnuller in den Mund gesteckt.

"So besser”, grinste er Mats breit an. "Und das blau passt auch viel besser zum rosa der Mütze also so ein olles Bienengelb."

"Honiggelb ist eine wunderschöne Farbe", protestierte Mats lachend. "Aber war klar, kaum siehst du das arme Kind, musst du es schon erschrecken!" 

"Sie sieht total zufrieden aus”, protestierte Benni und strich Hanna kurz über die Wange. 

Mats streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Das ist übrigens Nathalie", stellte er Hannas Mutter dann vor. 

"Benni”, sagte er und streckte Nathalie die Hand entgegen. 

"Hi", grüßte Nathalie ihn zurückhaltend. 

"Ich beiß nicht”, lachte Benni. "Ich war nur furchtbar neugierig auf Mats’ Würmchen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich überrumpelt hab."

"Ist schon ok", murmelte Nathalie. "Ich glaub, sie wird es gut haben..." 

"Ich helf Mats”, nickte Benni. 

"Schön", nickte Nathalie und hatte sich jetzt wohl wieder gefangen. Sie sah Mats an. "Wann holst du sie zu dir?" 

"Lass uns erstmal gucken, was sie noch an Möbeln braucht, die wollen Benni und ich dann heute besorgen”, sagte Mats.

Nathalie nickte. "Kommst du dann noch mit zu mir? Oder... ihr?" 

"Ich kann auch hier warten, wenn dir das lieber" sagte Benni.

"Nee, musst hier nicht frieren. Ist schon ok... ist halt nur klein und eng und so." 

"Macht doch nichts”, lächelte Benni sie an. 

"Dann kommt", nickte Nathalie und ging los, weiter die Straße entlang. Mats schob weiter den Kinderwagen, und Benni versuchte sich mit Nathalie zu unterhalten. 

Aber auch wenn er sich wirklich Mühe gab, blieb Nathalie ziemlich verschlossen und ihre Antworten einsilbig.

Es war im Grunde eine Erleichterung, als sie an dem etwas heruntergekommenen Altbau ankamen, in dem Nathalie wohnte. Sie bat Mats den Kinderwagen unten stehen zu lassen und Hanna auf den Arm zu nehmen, dann führte sie sie in den dritten Stock. 

Die Wohnung war wirklich sehr klein, viel zu klein für eine Mutter mit Kind. 

Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum Nathalie das Baby abgeben wollte - schließlich hatte Mats ihr angeboten eine größere Wohnung zu bezahlen. Das Problem war Nathalies Unfähigkeit Hanna zu lieben. 

"Hannas Sachen stehen im Schlafzimmer”, sagte Nathalie und deutete auf eine Tür, die vom engen Flur abgingen. Mats trat hinein. Ein wohl gebrauchtes, aber stabiles Babybett stand direkt neben Nathalies Bett, Windeln und Babykleidung zeigten, dass sie Hanna auch hier wickelte. 

"Ihre Klamotten sind hier”, deutete Nathalie auf eine Kommode. "Ist im Moment noch nicht viel..."

"Ist klar, aber es reicht doch, wenn sie immer was Trockenes hat", versuchte Mats ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, obwohl in die Kommode wirklich nicht viel reinpasste. 

"Ich denke mal es reicht, wenn wir das Bettchen mitnehmen”, sagte Benni. Er wollte Nathalie nicht noch ihre Möbel weg nehmen.

"In der Küche liegt noch ne Decke und so, die pack ich dann auch mit zusammen.“ 

Mats nickte stumm. 

"Wann willst du sie holen?" 

"Morgen Abend?" schlug Mats zögernd vor.

"Ist ok", nickte Nathalie nur. Es war fast, als würde sie ihm ein Möbelstück anbieten - und nicht ihr Kind. 

"Gut, dann kommen wir morgen Abend”, sagte Benni. "Ich guck mal, ob ich mir den großen Wagen von Heiko leihen kann, dann kriegen wir das Bett besser transportiert."

"Ist in Ordnung", nickte Nathalie. "Bis morgen." 

Mats beugte sich noch einmal zu Hanna und küsste sie sacht auf die Wange. "Bis morgen, Kleine."

Kurz schlug Hanna die Augen auf und verzog das Gesicht. 

"Ich muss mich rasieren, hast recht”, grinste Mats. 

"Dann... bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Benni von Nathalie und kurz auch von Hanna.

Gemeinsam verließen Mats und er dann die Wohnung. "Nathalie ist... merkwürdig”, stellte Benni fest, als sie vor die Haustür traten.

Mats nickte. "Sie hat ein großes Problem mit Hanna - und ich glaub, sie fühlt sich wie eine Versagerin." 

"Aber muss sie so deutlich zeigen, wie sehr ihr Hanna auf den Geist geht? Sie konnte es ja kaum erwarten, dass du sie holen kommst."

"Ich bin froh, dass sie keine Probleme macht. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie irgendwann Kontakt will - wäre für Hanna zumindest schöner." 

Benni nickte. "Klar wär’s schöner mit Vater und Mutter, aber ihr tut Hanna auch keinen Gefallen, wenn Nathalie nichts für sie empfindet. Eine Mutter zu haben, die einen nicht liebt stell ich mir schrecklich vor."

Mats nickte. "Ich bin so froh, dass die Kleine zu mir kommt. Dass Nathalie das auch will - und dass es wohl auch mit dem Familiengericht recht einfach geht." 

"Du bist völlig vernarrt in die Kleine”, lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Sie ist doch auch total toll", meinte Mats fest. 

"Ist sie. Sehr süß und so winzig."

"Und - sie ist meine Tochter. Ich bin mir jetzt ganz sicher. Aber auch, wenn sie nicht meine Tochter wäre, kann ich sie nehmen."

"Echt?" fragte Benni. "Ich hätte gedacht, dass wär dann komplizierter."

"Nein, das hat wohl nichts miteinander zu tun. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich der Vater bin. Hast du ihre Nase mal angesehen? Und ihre Haare - die locken sich jetzt schon." 

Benni nickte. Das hatte er auch bemerkt. "Hast du gut hinbekommen, die kleine Biene."

Mats lächelte glücklich. "Ich freu mich auf morgen. Und deswegen müssen wir jetzt auch los, Kinderzimmer einrichten. Willst du bei mir mitfahren, fahren wir erst zu mir...?" 

"Wenn wir mit beiden Autos fahren, bekommen wir mehr unter”, meinte Benni.

"Fährst du mir hinterher?", fragte Mats und steuerte auf seinen Wagen zu. 

Benni nickte und ging zu seinem eigenen Wagen.


	16. Ein blauer Luftballon

Kurz darauf waren sie bei IKEA und durchstöberten die Kinderabteilung. Schrank und Wickelkommode, die zum Bett passten, Spielzeug, Bettwäsche...

Beide Autos waren voll bis zum letzten, als sie Stunden später vor Mats’ Wohnung hielten.

Sie mussten mehrfach hochgehen, bis sie alles oben hatten.

"Bestellen wir uns ne Pizza?" fragte Benni, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen.

"Und während die kommt, streichen wir?", schlug Mats vor.

"Ok”, nickte Benni. "Dann haben wir uns die Pizza auch wirklich verdient."

"Also auf", stand Mats schon wieder und kramte in den Einkäufen nach Rollen, Pinseln, Abdeckfolie und Farbe.

Ächzend stemmte sich Benni hoch und folgte Mats ins ehemalige Büro.

Der war schon dabei die Folie auszubreiten und an den Rändern festzukleben. "Hilf mir doch mal..."

Benni verdrehte die Augen. "Bin doch kein D-Zug."

"Wenn Hanna morgen einzieht, soll es fertig sein", meinte Mats nur und versuchte weiter die dünne Folie festzukleben.

"Ich weiß”, sagte Benni und half Mats mit der Folie.

Sie hatten gerade die Folie verlegt, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Benni sah Mats an. "Hast du die Pizza schon bestellt gehabt?"

"Eigentlich nicht", meinte Mats verwundert und stand auf.

Benni folgte ihm und blickte Mats neugierig über die Schulter, als der die Tür öffnete.

Vor ihm stand Marcel. "Ich war gerade in der Gegend - hast du Lust auf deine Tochter anzustoßen?"

Mats grinste. "Klar, komm rein."

"Ich dachte, wir würden irgendwohin weggeh... was ist hier denn für ne Bombe eingeschlagen?"

"Mats ist im Kaufrausch gewesen”, erklärte Benni und zog Marcel in die Wohnung. "Aber wenn du uns jetzt hilfst, dann sind wir ganz schnell fertig und können das was trinken gehen."

Marcel sah sich im zukünftigen Kinderzimmer um. "Oh", machte er nur.

"Nicht gucken, streichen”, sagte Benni und drückte Marcel einen Pinsel in die Hand. "Die Kleine will morgen Abend einziehen."

"Morgen schon?", fragte Marcel erstaunt und fing dann gleich an die Kanten zu streichen.

"Mats hätte sie am liebsten heute schon mitgenommen."

"Warum? So in sie verliebt?"

Mats nickte. "Aber es ist auch für Hanna und Nathalie besser, wenn das schnell über die Bühne geht."

Marcel nickte. "Dann sollten wir uns jetzt mal ranhalten."

"Ich find zwar immer noch, dass blau schöner als gelb wäre...”, murmelte Benni und tauchte einen Pinsel in die gelbe Farbe.

"Blau, wer will schon blau?", protestierte Marcel gleich, und Mats lachte auf. "Tja, Benni, bist hier in der Unterzahl. Und nein, kein Schalke-Schrein in die Ecke. Reicht, dass du das arme Kind schon mit nem Schnuller gestraft hast!"

"Aber du hast doch gesehen, wie glücklich sie damit war!" behauptete Benni.

"Nur, weil sie die Augen zuhatte."

"Nein, weil sie Geschmack hat!"

Marcel lachte leise bei dem Schlagabtausch. "Das arme Kind..."

"Einer muss doch aufpassen, dass die Kleine Biene ne gute Erziehung bekommt”, meinte Benni grinsend.

"Meine kleine Biene", grinste Mats.

Benni nickte und sah zu Marcel. "Die Kleine hat seine Nase und die Locken geerbt. Du siehst sofort, dass sie Mats’ Tochter ist."

"Sie ist unheimlich süß", schwärmte Mats, während er die Wand neben dem Fenster strich. "Schade, dass ich nicht dran gedacht hab sie zu fotografieren."

"Stimmt, daran hab ich auch nicht gedacht”, sagte Benni.

"Aber morgen", lächelte Mats glücklich.

"Und wie läuft das jetzt mit dem Sorgerecht und so?" fragte Marcel.

Mats erklärte, was der Anwalt ihnen heute erklärt hatte.

Währenddessen strichen sie weiter.

Einerseits war Mats erstaunt, wie schnell sie zu dritt vorankamen, doch andererseits wurde es später und später, ohne dass sie fertig wurden.

"Vorschlag Jungs”, sagte Benni schließlich. "Ich hol was zu Essen und was zum anstoßen, während ihr das hier fertig macht."

"Wir müssen noch die Möbel aufbauen und die Luftballons ankleben", meinte Mats.

"Aber ich hab Hunger”, sagte Benni und sah ihn leidend an.

"Ok, aber beeil dich", erlaubte es ihm Mats gnädig.

Benni grinste. "Mach ich!"

Inzwischen strichen Mats und Marcel weiter, begannen dann die Möbel zu planen und die bunten Luftballons aufzukleben, die sie als Dekoration besorgt hatten.

Knapp 40 Minuten später, klingelte es an der Tür und Benni kam mit lecker duftendem Essen und einigen Flaschen zurück.

Inzwischen waren die Wände des Kinderzimmers fertig, lediglich die Möbel fehlten noch.

"Sieht doch gut aus”, nickte Benni.

"Ich hab mehr Begeisterung erwartet. Auch, wenn es nicht blau ist. Immerhin ist dieser Luftballon", zeigte Mats auf einen der Aufkleber, "so was von blau...”

Benni lachte. "Stimmt. Hast du ganz toll gemacht, Biene."

"Das hab ich hören wollen", grinste Mats.

"Ihr beiden habt so einen Schaden”, sagte Marcel kopfschüttelnd.

"So ist das, wenn man zu viel mit nem Schalker rumhängt", meinte Mats.

Benni schlug Mats leicht auf den Hinterkopf. "Sei lieb."

"Bin immer lieb!", protestierte Mats.

"Na, weiß nicht”, meinte Benni. "Und jetzt kommt essen, sonst wird’s kalt."

Mats und Marcel nickten beide und folgten Benni raus aus dem Kinderzimmer und uns Wohnzimmer.

Schnell verteilte Benni das Essen und die drei machten sich hungrig darüber her.

"Und ab morgen bist du dann Vollzeitpapa", stellte Marcel fest.

Mats nickte. "Meine Mutter wird übermorgen kommen, dann hab ich erstmal Hilfe. Und ihr beiden seid ja auch da."

"Wir sind immer für dich da", versprach Benni.

"Ich weiß”, sagte Mats.

Nach dem Essen bauten sie noch die Möbel auf, ungeachtet der Uhrzeit. Es ging schon auf halb zwei zu, als sie schließlich die Kommode aufstellten und einräumten.

"Ich bin fertig!" sagte Benni und setzte sich auf den flauschigen Teppich.

"Ich auch", ließ sich Mats neben ihn sinken und lehnte sich an ihn.

Marcel nickte nur und setzte sich auf Bennis andere Seite.

"Mein Benni", murmelte Mats träge und zog ihn an sich.

Benni brummte nur. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schon halb dabei einzuschlafen.

"Schläfst heut Nacht hier, oder? Und du Marcel?"

"Wenn das ok ist”, nickte Marcel sofort. "Ich nehm auch das Sofa..."

"Ich lass dich nicht fahren, wenn du hier schon fast einschläfst. Dann musst du", sah er Benni an, "aber bei mir schlafen."

Benni nuschelte etwas, dass sich wie ein "Kein Problem" anhörte.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe? Ich leg dir schnell Sachen raus, Marcel."

"Mach”, nickte Marcel. "Ich versuch solange Benni mal wieder halb wach zu kriegen, sonst müssen wir ihn noch ins Bett tragen."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Mats.

Schnell verschwand er aus dem Kinderzimmer und machte sich im Bad fertig. Dann suchte er für Marcel und Benni Klamotten raus, in denen sie schlafen konnten.

Außerdem stellte er einen Becher und eine noch verpackte Zahnbürste für Marcel hin. "Bad ist frei", rief er den beiden zu und tapste ins Schlafzimmer.

Wenig später hörte er leises Gemurmel aus dem Bad und dann ein "Nacht!" von Marcel. Erst dann kam Benni zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

Mats hatte sich schon tief in das Bett eingekuschelt und drehte sich erst jetzt zu Benni um. Verdammt, in den engen Shorts und dem weichen T-Shirt sah er noch besser aus als sonst. In den letzten Tagen hatte er so viel um die Ohren gehabt, dass er nicht viel an Benni und seine Gefühle gedacht hatte, aber in diesem Moment brach alles wieder über ihn herein.

Gähnend schlüpfte Benni auf der freien Seite unter die Decke. "Nacht Mats”, murmelte er.

"Nacht", versuchte Mats so neutral wie möglich herauszubekommen. "Schlaf gut..."

Benni lächelte. "Du auch..."

"Werde ich... morgen kommt Hanna nach Hause..."

"Die Kleine... wird sehr glücklich bei dir werden”, nuschelte Benni.

"Hmm", machte Mats und drehte sich zu Benni. "Und ich auch."

Erneut gähnte Benni, als er Mats lächelnd ansah. "Sieht man dir schon an... du strahlst."

"Es ist meine Tochter", flüsterte Mats, und man konnte ihm jedes Glück im Gesicht ablesen.

Benni nickte. "Sie wird bestimmt mal Schalke-Fan”, grinste er.

"Sie ist meine Tochter, und sie hat meinen Geschmack geerbt."

"Genau deshalb ja."

"Hm? Dann ist es doch klar, dass sie auf den richtigen Verein stehen wird."

"Ja, auf Schalke”, grinste Benni. "Tust du doch auch, du gibst es nur nicht zu."

"Sorry, ich leide nicht an Geschmackverirrung. Ich stehe nicht auf Schalke." 'Nur auf einen einzigen Schalker', hätte er fast hinzugefügt.

"Tust du doch, mein Bienchen."

"Nee, du - echt nicht", schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

Benni lachte leise. "Du Dickkopf."

"Du bist auch nicht besser", meinte Mats.

"Findest du?“

"Stehst noch immer auf den falschen Verein."

Benni gähnte tief. "Gar nicht."

"Wohl!"

Als Antwort kam nur ein Brummen von Benni. Dann schob er sich näher zu Mats. "Klappe, schlafen."

Unwillkürlich schob Mats sich ebenfalls etwas näher.

Benni hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und war dabei einzuschlafen.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte Mats noch einmal, ganz leise, und strich Benni kurz über die Haare.

Kurz zuckten Bennis Mundwinkel, dann war sein bester Freund endgültig eingeschlafen.

Mats brauchte noch etwas länger - mit Benni in einem Bett zu schlafen war etwas ganz tolles, und daran zu denken, dass Hanna morgen bei ihm einziehen würde...

Hanna und Benni, neben seinen Eltern die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.

Mit einem Gedanken an das schlafende Baby in seinen Armen schlief er schließlich ein.


	17. Bienennachwuchs

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie vom Wecker von Bennis Handy geweckt.

Mats kuschelte sich noch einmal tiefer in sein Bett.

"Müssen aufstehen”, brummte Benni neben ihm.

"Mag nicht...", murmelte Mats.

"Frühstück, Training... Hanna holen”, sagte Benni.

"Hanna", fing Mats gleich an zu strahlen.

Benni nickte und blinzelte gegen das Licht an, das durch die Vorhänge schien.

"Ich freu mich so auf sie..."

Benni grinste. "Darauf wär ich jetzt nie gekommen."

"Ich hoffe, ich schaff das alles."

"Helf dir doch”, sagte Benni sofort.

"Ich weiß. Ich glaub, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, dann hätte ich mich nicht so einfach für sie entscheiden können."

Ein wenig überrascht sah Benni ihn an.

"Ohne dich... ich hätte sie auf jeden Fall noch nicht heute holen können, sie hätte viel länger bei Nathalie bleiben müssen. Und da ging es ja auch nicht mehr."

"Das stimmt”, sagte Benni leise.

"Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich dich habe."

Benni lächelte. "Bin auch froh, dass ich dich hab."

"Also, raus", war heute ausnahmsweise Mats derjenige, der als erster aufstehen wollte.

"Ich halt dich nicht auf”, grinste Benni und zog die Decke höher.

"Du doofer Schalker", lachte Mats und stand auf. Er klopfte schon mal bei Marcel an die Gästezimmertür, dann ging er ins Bad.

Er beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und klopfte auf dem Rückweg noch einmal an Marcels Tür.

Dann ging er in die Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor.

Wenig später hörte er Schritte, die im Bad verschwanden, dann das Laufen der Dusche.

Kaffee war gerade fertig, der Toast ebenfalls, der Tisch gedeckt, als leise Schritte in die Küche kamen.

"Marcel noch nicht wach?" fragte Benni und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Ich hab zwei mal angeklopft", meinte Mats. "Ich guck noch mal nach." Er ging zum Gästezimmer und klopfte noch einmal an.

"Jaa”, kam es gedämpft aus dem Zimmer. "Bin ja wach, du Nervensäge."

"Frühstück ist fertig", rief Mats.

"Gib mir fünf Minuten!"

"Ok", grinste Mats und ging zurück in die Küche.

Dort hatte Benni ihnen inzwischen den Kaffee eingegossen und den Toast mit Honig bestrichen.

"Bist ein Schatz", lächelte Mats und nahm seinen Honigtoast.

"Weiß ich”, grinste Benni.

"Hast du Heiko schon gefragt wegen dem Wagen?", wollte Mats wissen.

"Mach ich gleich beim Training”, versprach Benni.

"Danke - das wär toll, wenn das klappen würde."

"Wird schon”, war Benni zuversichtlich. "Heiko kriegt dann heute meinen Wagen, falls er was besorgen muss."

"Ich guck noch mal nach Marcel", meinte Mats und ging noch einmal zum Gästezimmer.

"Marcel der Kaffee wird kalt”, rief er durch die Tür.

Nur ein Knurren antwortete ihm.

"Komm schon Faulpelz!"

"Schon?"

"Ja, schon."

"Gemein."

Mats lachte. "Ich weiß."

"Muss ich echt?"

"Wenn du Ärger mit Kloppo vermeiden willst, würde ich es dir empfehlen."

"Ja ja", murmelte Marcel, und jetzt hörte Mats, wie er aus dem Bett rutschte.

"Wir sind dann in der Küche Schlafmütze”, rief Mats grinsend.

"Bis gleich", kam es aus dem Gästezimmer.

Grinsend ging Mats zurück in die Küche. "So, Marcel ist auf dem Weg."

"Der ist ja noch schlimmer als du!"

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht schlimm."

"Nur total verschlafen. Aber das wird dir Hanna schon noch abgewöhnen."

"Vielleicht hat sie ja das Langschläfergen von mir geerbt”, grinste Mats.

"Ich wünsch es dir", nickte Benni. "Aber erstmal wohl nicht..."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Werd ich schon überleben."

"Klar. Und erstmal kommt ja deine Mutter auch."

Mats nickte. "Ich hab... überlegt ob ich es ihr sage”, murmelte er leise.

"Was? Ach... dass du schwul bist? Das wird sie dir sofort glauben, Papa", lachte Benni.

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer wird, aber... vielleicht ist es die Chance”, meinte Mats.

"Ja, und du solltest die Chance nutzen. Wobei ich mir bei deiner Mutter keine Gedanken machen würde."

"Hatte ich mir bei Jonas vorher auch nicht..."

Benni seufzte leise. "Und - meinst du, es renkt sich wieder ein? Weiß er eigentlich schon von deinem Glück?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab’s ihm nicht gesagt, aber Mama oder Papa vielleicht."

"Ruf ihn an und erzähl es ihm. Und lad ihn ein. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch über Hanna wieder etwas näherkommen."

"Meinst du?"

"Es könnte eure Chance sein."

"Dann... ruf ich ihn nach dem Training an”, nickte Mats.

"Mach das", stimmte Benni zu. In diesem Moment kam Marcel in die Küche.

"Morgen”, murmelte Marcel und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

"Komm, Kaffee", reichte Mats ihm einen Becher.

"Danke”, lächelte Marcel und nahm die Tasse entgegen.

Benni schob ihm Toast und Marmelade rüber. "Oder auch Honig?"

"Ne Honig ist nicht so mein Fall."

"Vernünftig", lachte Benni und bis ebenfalls in ein Marmeladenbrot.

"Ihr habt halt beide keinen Geschmack”, stellte Mats fest.

Benni lachte leise, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Ich muss los!"

Mats nickte und stand auf. "Wann bist du fertig?"

"Gegen vier, schätze ich", meinte Benni.

"Ok. Rufst du mich an, ob das mit dem Wagen klappt?" bat Mats. "Sonst muss ich was anderes organisieren."

"Mach ich - das wird aber klappen", war Benni sich sicher.

Mats lächelte und umarmte ihn schnell. "Dann bis nachher."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Benni von ihm und sagte auch schnell tschüß zu Marcel.

"Ihr beiden seid echt ein tolles Team”, meinte Marcel, als sich Mats wieder zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

Mats nickte. "Er ist einfach ein toller Freund. Du aber auch, das war toll, dass du gestern mitgeholfen hast."

"Hab ich gern gemacht”, meinte Marcel lächelnd.

"Ist toll geworden - Hanna wird sich wohl fühlen."

"Hanna wird sich wohlfühlen, weil du da bist”, sagte Marcel. "Man merkt, wie sehr du die Kleine magst und das wird sie auch spüren."

"Ich hoffe es. Bis jetzt - Nathalie hat überhaupt keine Beziehung zu ihr."

"Vielleicht kommt das noch."

"Ich hoffe, dass Nathalie wenigstens ein wenig Kontakt hält, Hanna soll ihre Mutter zumindest kennen."

Marcel nickte. "Ich glaube, sie wird erstmal froh sein, wenn sie die Verantwortung nicht mehr allein trägt und ein bisschen... ausruhen kann."

Mats nickte. "Und ich bin froh, dass ich sie haben kann."

"Und das ihr beiden es... zusammen versucht? Ich meine, du magst sie doch, oder?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich liebe sie nicht, und sie mich auch nicht. Vielleicht können wir uns in Zukunft hin und wieder treffen, aber mehr bestimmt nicht."

Marcel nickte. "War auch nur so ne Idee."

"Ist ja auch im ersten Moment logisch, aber... wir waren nur einmal zusammen im Bett, und das auch nicht gerade nüchtern."

Marcel nickte erneut. "Und sonst? Ich mein, ist schon länger her, dass man dich mal mit nem Mädel gesehen hat."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt hab ich ja mein Mädel", grinste er.

Marcel lachte. "Stimmt. Und eine Frau ist ja bekannt mehr als genug."

"Siehst du!", lachte Mats. "So, und wir müssen auch gleich los."

"Schon?" fragte Marcel seufzend.

"Ja, leider. Aber vorher will ich noch mal ins Kinderzimmer gucken."

"Ich komm mit”, sagte Marcel sofort.

Bei Tageslicht sah das Kinderzimmer noch schöner aus, hell und freundlich, und die bunten Luftballons leuchteten förmlich.

"Haben wir gut gemacht”, meinte Marcel grinsend.

"Hanna wird sich wohlfühlen", lächelte Mats und betrachtete noch einen Moment ihr Werk, dann mussten sie wirklich los.

Sie fuhren getrennt mit ihren Autos zum Training, weil Marcel am Nachmittag einen Pressetermin hatte und trafen sich dann zum Aufwärmlaufen wieder.

Das Training verlief wenigstens einigermaßen entspannt, und Mats schaffte es schließlich sogar sich zu konzentrieren.

Vielleicht fiel es ihm leichter, weil er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und voll dahinter stand. Die Testergebnisse waren unwichtig geworden. Hanna würde zu ihm gehören, egal ob leibliche Tochter oder nicht.

Das zweite Training war gerade beendet, als Benni auf den Parkplatz fuhr.

Mit Heikos Wagen, wie Mats lächelnd feststellte.

Er duschte schnell und zog sich an, dann stieg er zu Benni in den Wagen. "Toll, dass das geklappt hat."

"Ich hab Heiko gesagt, dass es für nen guten Zweck ist”, meinte Benni schulterzuckend.

Mats lachte. "Ist sogar nen Kindersitz drin?", sah er die Babyschale auf dem Rücksitz.

"Von Heikos Kleinen”, nickte Benni. "Er sagt, den kannst du erstmal behalten wenn du möchtest."

"Das ist lieb von ihm", lächelte Mats. Auch wenn er sich alles leisten konnte, war es einfach, dass er sich nicht um alles kümmern musste. Dass Leute sich um ihn und Hanna sorgten.

"Und wenn du Fragen hast, sollst du ihn anrufen”, fuhr Benni fort. 

"Mach ich", nickte Mats, der froh war, Ansprechpartner zu finden. "Was hat er eigentlich gesagt, dass ich auf einmal Vater bin?" 

"Er war ziemlich überrascht”, erzählte Benni. "Er findet es toll, dass du die Verantwortung übernehmen willst, grade weil du noch so jung bist." 

"Ich hab doch eigentlich gar keine Wahl - Hanna braucht mich. Ich hab doch die Verantwortung eigentlich schon gehabt, als ich mit Nathalie geschlafen habe." Inzwischen hatte Benni geparkt, und Mats stieg etwas zögernd aus.

"Die hat Nathalie aber auch”, meinte Benni schnaubend. "Und du siehst doch, wie sie damit umgeht."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Immerhin kümmert sie sich darum, dass Hanna irgendwo vernünftig aufwächst."

"Ich finde es trotzdem merkwürdig, wie sie sich verhält”, sagte Benni.

"Inzwischen tut sie mir einfach leid. Und ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt, wo ich Hanna nehme, auch ihr helfen kann", erklärte Mats und schlug die Beifahrertür zu. Jetzt, wo sie bei Nathalie, vor allem bei Hanna waren, konnte er es kaum noch erwarten.

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm tat Nathalie nicht wirklich leid, aber das musste er Mats nicht auf die Nase binden. "Dann lass uns mal den Bienennachwuchs holen”, sagte er stattdessen grinsend. 

Sofort strahlte Mats, "die Biene Hanna", und ging zur Haustür. Bei 'Steinberg' klingelte er, und kurz darauf hörte er den Summer.

Die beiden liefen die Treppen nach oben, wo Nathalie mit Hanna auf dem Arm in der Tür stand.

"Hallo, meine Kleine", strahlte Mats das Baby an und grüßte dann erst Nathalie.

"Ich hab schon alles zusammengepackt”, sagte Nathalie leise.

"Das ist lieb von dir", nickte Mats und nahm ihr Hanna ab. Er wusste, so schnell würde er sie nicht wieder aus dem Arm geben. Ganz fest hielt er das Baby und folgte ihr in die Wohnung 

Im Flur stand eine große gepackte Reisetasche, die sich Benni gleich schnappte. "Die bring ich schon mal runter”, sagte er.

Mats nickte nur und setzte sich dann mit Nathalie in die Küche. "Kannst du mir bisschen was über sie erzählen? Was kriegt sie zu trinken, wann schläft sie und so?"

"Ich hab dir das Milchpulver und alles mit eingepackt”, erzählte Nathalie. "Die Anweisungen stehen drauf, das ist ganz einfach." 

Viel mehr schaffte Mats nicht aus ihr herauszupressen. Inzwischen hatte Benni mit einem Nachbarn das Babybett nach unten getragen.

"Du kannst jederzeit vorbeikommen und sie besuchen”, sagte Mats und sah sie ernst an.

Sie nickte nur kurz, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie es zumindest im Moment nicht vorhatte.

"Dann... sehen wir uns bei dem Gerichtstermin”, murmelte Mats.

Nathalie nickte und stand auf. Sie brachte Mats zur Tür und sah ihre Tochter noch einmal an. "Machs gut, Hanna", flüsterte sie. 

"Bis dann”, verabschiedete sich Mats. 

Nathalie nickte und sah dabei irgendwie fertig aus. Es war halt doch nicht so einfach für sie. Mats lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann ging er vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Am Auto stand Benni, der gerade den Kinderwagen eingeladen hatte.

"Alles ok?" fragte er, während er Mats die Tür aufhielt 

"Klar", nickte Mats und drückte Hanna fest an sich. "Meine Tochter", flüsterte er und lächelte sie an. 

Benni grinste. "Dann setzt die Kleine mal in ihren Sitz, damit sie ihr neues Zuhause kennen lernt." 

Mats nickte, legte Hanna vorsichtig in die Schale, schnallte sie an und deckte sie fürsorglich zu.

Benni hatte sich schon wieder hinters Steuer gesetzt und wartete, bis Mats ebenfalls angeschnallt war.


	18. Endlich zu Hause

Es war nicht weit bis zu Mats, aber Hanna schien das Autofahren nicht zu gefallen. Sie quakte erst leise, dann fing sie an zu schreien, so laut sie konnte. 

"Das mit dem Fahren müssen wir wohl noch üben”, grinste Benni, als er den Wagen einparkte.

"Meine arme Kleine", war Mats sofort aus dem Wagen gesprungen und Hanna aus der Babyschale genommen. "Meine Süße, musst doch nicht so weinen..."

Benni lachte leise. "Meine Mutter sagt immer, dass ich Autofahren auch nicht so mochte." 

Mats nickte und drückte Hanna weiter fest an sich. "Süße - ist doch alles in Ordnung", flüsterte Mats. "Bist doch wieder bei Papa..."

"Komm bring sie hoch”, sagte Benni. "Ich bring die Sachen nach."

"Danke", nickte Mats, nahm die Decke und ging schnell nach oben. Dort setzte er sich aufs Sofa und hielt Hanna fest im Arm. Doch das Baby beruhigte sich nicht.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Wie man ein schreiendes Baby beruhigte. 

"Hanna... bitte... bist doch jetzt zu Hause..." flüsterte er, doch noch immer schrie Hanna - und das eher noch lauter. 

"Geh ein bisschen mit ihr rum”, sagte Benni, der grad die Tasche ins Kinderzimmer trug. "Heiko hat das immer bei der Lütten gemacht, wenn sie unruhig war." 

"Ich hoffe, sie schläft gleich wieder, dann kann ich mit dir das Bett hoch tragen", meinte Mats und drückte seine Tochter wieder an sich. "Komm, Hanna - nicht weinen, Papa ist doch da..."

Benni trat zu Mats und sah Hanna an. "Erst die Autofahrt, dann die fremde Umgebung... ich kann Hanna schon verstehen. Ich klingel mal unten bei deinem Nachbarn, ob der mir mit dem Bett hilft."

Mats nickte und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Tochter. Hannas Köpfchen war schon knallrot angelaufen, und sie schrie weiter aus vollem Hals. "Hanna, Süße, meine Kleine - was hast du denn?" 

Ob sie Hunger hatte? Oder eine neue Windel brauchte? 

Er würde einfach mal beides ausprobieren. Erst einmal Wasser aufsetzen, dann wickeln. Die Sachen mussten doch in der Tasche sein... Er nahm die Tasche mit ins Kinderzimmer, in dem es noch leicht nach Farbe roch, legte Hanna auf die Wickelkommode und zog sie vorsichtig aus.

Die Windel aufzumachen war kein Problem, dann musste er Hannas Po irgendwie von dem braunen Zeug befreien... "Wird Zeit, dass du trocken wirst, Kleine", meinte er mit einem Grinsen. 

Er wühlte in der Tasche bis er ein Paket mit Baby-Feuchttüchern gefunden hatte. Eine Flasche mit Puder entdeckte er dabei auch noch. 

Anschließend musste er dann doch ziemlich kämpfen um Hanna die neue Windel so anzuziehen, dass sie auch fest saß. Schließlich hatte er ihr den Strampler wieder übergezogen und sie wieder leicht in die Wolldecke eingewickelt, dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie in die Küche.

Inzwischen hatte Hanna tatsächlich aufgehört zu weinen und gluckste jetzt nur ab zu. 

"Meine Süße, jetzt geht’s dir wieder besser, was? Sag nächstes Mal einfach was ist", lächelte er sie an und versuchte mit einer Hand das Fläschchen vorzubereiten. Aber nachdem er die Hälfte des heißen Wassers verplanscht hatte, setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete auf Benni. Irgendwie bekam er das alleine noch nicht hin.

Wenig später trugen Benni und sein Nachbar das Bett von Hanna in ihr Kinderzimmer. "Und noch mal danke für deine Hilfe”, verabschiedete sich Benni an der Tür und kam dann zu Mats in die Küche.

"Hey, Papa", grinste er. "Will dein Baby nicht trinken?" 

"Doch, vermutlich schon, aber Papa ist zu ungeschickt um Baby zu füttern”, murrte Mats. 

Benni sah sich um und erblickte dann das Malheur. Er lachte leise, "Dann mach ich deinem Kind mal was zu essen", beschloss er und stellte den Wasserkocher mit frischem Wasser an und wischte das verplanschte weg. Dann las er sich die Milchpackung durch.

"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass du hier bist?" fragte Mats lächelnd. 

"Hast du. Und ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin. Und dir helfen kann."

"Wenigstens hab ich das mit dem Wickeln hinbekommen”, sagte Mats.

"Ja, dein Bienchen ist ordentlich angezogen, hast du brav gemacht." 

Mats grinste und sah Hanna an, die inzwischen ganz zufrieden aussah. 

"Gleich gibt’s das Fläschchen, und dann kannst du wieder schlafen", lächelte Mats sie an.

"Genau”, nickte Benni. "Dein Bettchen steht schon bereit." 

Hanna gähnte demonstrativ, dann verzog sie das Gesicht.

"Was hast du mein Schatz?" fragte Mats.

"Hunger, würd ich sagen", meinte Benni und schüttelte das Fläschchen noch mal durch. "Ich weiß nicht... ich glaub, die Milch ist noch zu heiß. Hier auf der Packung steht jedenfalls, man soll aufpassen, dass sich das Kind nicht verbrennt." 

"Probieren die das in Filmen nicht immer irgendwie an der Hand aus?" fragte Mats.

Benni nickte und drückte sich etwas Milch auf die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. "Ist wohl noch bisschen warm", meinte er und hielt die Flasche kurz unter fließendes kaltes Wasser. Der übernächste Test stellte ihn zufrieden, und er reichte Mats das Fläschchen. "Willst du nicht lieber ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" 

Mats nickte und stand langsam auf. Vorsichtig trug er Hanna ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. 

Er legte Hanna halb auf seinen Schoß, halb in die Armbeuge, dann stupste er ihren Mund mit dem Sauger an.

Sofort öffnete sich Hannas Mund und sie begann die warme Milch aus dem Fläschchen zu trinken. 

"So ist es gut, Hanna", flüsterte Mats und beobachtete seine Tochter dabei, wie sie hungrig trank. 

Benni setzte sich leise neben ihn und betrachtete Hanna ebenfalls. 

Sie sah wirklich süß aus, wie sie trank - und Benni war froh, dass er seine Kamera mitgenommen hatte, so dass er jetzt Vater und Tochter fotografieren konnte. 

Mats sah auf und lächelte Benni an. 

Wieder knipste Benni. "Brauchst doch Bilder von euch. Für Oma und Opa, für Onkel Jonas und so"

"Jonas muss ich noch anrufen”, seufzte Mats.

"Er wird sich für dich freuen", war Benni sich sicher.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht." 

"Hanna wird ihn gleich verzaubern!"

"Ich bin aber immer noch der schwule Bruder der jetzt auch ein Baby an der Backe hat”, murmelte Mats.

"War es so schlimm?" 

"Schon”, nickte Mats. "Hätte halt nie erwartet, dass er was dagegen haben könnte. Er findet es unnatürlich und ekelhaft." 

Benni setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Wird sich schon wieder einrenken." 

Hanna vorsichtig im Arm haltend, lehnte sich Mats gegen Benni. "Was wird er denn jetzt von mir denken? Mit dem kleinen Würmchen hier und verknall... schwul halt." 

Benni zog ihn kurz an sich und strich ihm über den Arm, dann sah er Hanna an. "Und du meinst, dein Bruder kann ihr widerstehen?!"

"Ihr vielleicht nicht”, gab Mats zu.

"Komm, sieh mal nicht so schwarz, Jonas wird es schon irgendwann verkraften."

"Ich kann es nur hoffen”,

"Aber verlier die Hoffnung nicht, ja?"

Mats lächelte. "Bist ja hier, um mich immer dran zu erinnern."

"Einer muss es ja machen. Und jetzt weck mal deine Tochter, die hat noch nicht ausgetrunken."

"Wo sie doch grad so friedlich schläft?" protestierte Mats.

"Meinst du? Dann hat sie bestimmt bald wieder Hunger."

Mats zögerte, nickte dann aber. "Hanna Schatz”, flüsterte er und begann seine Tochter zu wecken.

Vorsichtig strich er über ihre Wange, dann kitzelte er sie leicht unterm Kinn, bis sie müde ihre Augen aufschlug. "Komm, Schatz, trink noch ein bisschen, ja?", bat er leise und lächelte sie an.

Dann hielt er ihr die Flasche an die Lippen und nickte zufrieden, als sie wieder zu saugen begann.

Sie schien wirklich noch hungrig zu sein, denn bald darauf war das Fläschchen tatsächlich geleert. "Siehst du, Hanna, wir beide, wir kriegen das schon hin. Mit Benni."

"Klar”, nickte Benni.

Hanna sah ihn noch immer an, aber ihr fielen langsam die Augen zu. "Na, willst du ins Bettchen?", fragte Mats sie leise.

Langsam stand er auf und trug Hanna ins Kinderzimmer.

"Mats?", hielt Benni ihn auf. "Schlafzimmer. Das Kinderzimmer riecht noch so nach Farbe."

"Stimmt”, nickte Mats. Benni hatte das Bettchen schon neben seinem Doppelbett aufgebaut und dafür den einen Nachtschrank ein Stück zur Seite gerückt.

Das Bett war frisch bezogen, und statt eines Federbetts lag ein Schlafsack darin.

"Alles ok so?" fragte Benni, der Mats gefolgt war.

"Perfekt", lächelte Mats, zog Hanna den Schlafsack an und legte sie hin.

"Wie ein kleiner Engel sieht sie aus”, sagte Benni.

"Sie ist ein kleiner Engel", lächelte Mats stolz.

Benni nickte. "Dann lassen wir die kleine Biene mal schlafen und kümmern uns um unser Essen."

"Schlaf gut, meine Mini-Biene", flüsterte Mats und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Benni folgte ihm und zog die Tür ein Stück weit zu.

Mats zögerte und warf noch einen Blick in das Schlafzimmer, in dem Hanna langsam einschlummerte.

"Wir hören sie”, sagte Benni und schob Mats sanft in die Küche.

"Du machst essen, ich bleib hier", widerstand Mats ihm.

"Na gut”, gab Benni nach.

Den stolzen Vater konnte man offensichtlich nicht so leicht von seinem Kind trennen.

"Möchtest du was bestimmtes?" fragte Benni.

"Egal", antwortete Mats und blickte weiter seine Tochter an.

Benni verdrehte die Augen. "Mal gucken, ob dein Kühlschrank bessere Vorschläge macht…. Was hältst du von Chili?"

"Chili ist gut”, nickte Mats.

"Willst du jetzt den ganzen Abend da stehen?", grinste Benni, während er die Zutaten zusammensuchte.

"Nur ein bisschen”, meinte Mats.

"Ich ruf dich, wenn das Essen fertig ist", versprach Benni und begann das Fleisch anzubraten.

Mats nickte nur, während er durch den Türspalt weiter seine Tochter beim schlafen beobachtete

Er schreckte erst auf, als es an der Tür klingelte.

"Mats gehst du mal, ich hab beide Hände voll”, rief Benni aus der Küche.

"Ja", murmelte Mats und drückte den Summer. Kurz darauf stand Marcel vor ihm. "Hey Papa", grüßte er und hielt ihm zwei Päckchen entgegen.

"Hey”, lächelte Mats und nahm die Päckchen entgegen. "Weihnachten war aber schon."

"Hab doch Hannas Geburtstag verpasst", erklärte Marcel und grinste.

Mats lachte. "Dann komm mal rein. Die Kleine schläft grade."

"Zeig mal - ist sie im Kinderzimmer?"

"Im Moment schläft sie bei mir”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Darf ich mal sehen?"

"Klar”, sagte Mats sofort und zog Marcel mit sich.

Ganz leise öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und deutete auf das Gitterbettchen.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Marcel näher heran und sah dann auf Hanna.

"Sie ist wirklich süß... und du hast echt nen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen? Das sieht doch jeder, dass sie deine Tochter ist", grinste Marcel.

"Findest du?" fragte Mats breit lächelnd.

"Eindeutig", lächelte Marcel.

Mats strahlte noch mehr.

Jetzt drehte sich Marcel zu ihm um und grinste. "Stolz wie Oskar", lachte er und umarmte Mats kurz. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dieser wundervollen Tochter!"

"Danke”, sagte Mats und erwiderte Marcels Umarmung.

"Hey, ihr beiden Babyverliebten - Essen ist gleich fertig, deckt ihr auf?", hörten sie Benni irgendwann rufen.

"Bleib”, sagte Marcel, als er Mats’ Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich deck auf und hol dich, wenn das Essen fertig ist."

"Danke", grinste Mats und blieb weiter an Hannas Bettchen stehen.

Marcel gesellte sich zu Benni und deckte den Esstisch.

"Ich hab Mats noch nie so glücklich gesehen", lächelte Marcel.

"Ich auch nicht”, nickte Benni. "Hanna tut ihm richtig gut."

"Ich finds toll, wie selbstverständlich er sie aufnimmt und für sie da ist."

"So ist Mats halt. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich erstaunter gewesen, wenn er es nicht gemacht hätte."

Marcel nickte. "Für Hanna ist er wirklich ein großes Glück."

"Wenn ich daran denke, wie diese Nathalie mit der kleinen Biene umgegangen ist”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf.

"Kleine Biene", grinste Marcel, wurde dann aber wieder ernster. "Was hat sie denn getan?"

"Sie... ist einfach so lieblos mit der Kleinen umgegangen."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, sie ist doch die Mutter.“

"Sie war richtig froh, sie los zu werden”, erzählte Benni.

"Was für ein Glück für die Kleine, dass sie Mats hat."

Benni nickte.

"Wann will er die Kleine der Mannschaft vorstellen?!"

"Musst du ihn mal fragen”, lachte Benni.

Marcel nickte. "Mach ich. Du, was kochst du eigentlich?“

"Chili. Magst du mal probieren, ob es gut so ist?"

"Gerne", nickte Marcel und folgte Benni in die Küche.

Benni drückte Marcel einen Löffel in die Hand.

Marcel probierte und strahlte dann. "Verdammt gut!"

"Schön, dann können wir ja essen”, nickte Benni.

"Ich hole Mats - oder soll ich ihm lieber was zu essen bringen?"

"Er wird sich bestimmt für ein paar Minuten von Hanna los reißen können”, grinste Benni.

"Na, mal sehen", grinste Marcel und ging zum Schlafzimmer.


	19. Auf die Mini-Biene

"Essen ist fertig“, rief Marcel Mats leise zu.

"Schon?"

"Schon? Benni hat bestimmt ne halbe Stunde gekocht."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na komm, ist echt lecker.“

Mats seufzte stand aber von der Bettkante auf und folgte Marcel aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Deine Biene ist echt süß", lächelte Marcel und schob ihn vor sich ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ist sie”, nickte Mats heftig.

"Hast du toll hingekriegt", grinste Marcel und setzte sich an den Esstisch.

Benni hatte schon den großen Topf reingetragen und in die Mitte des Tisches gestellt.

Dazu gab es aufgebackene Baguettebrötchen.

Alle drei machten sich hungrig über das Essen her, auch wenn Mats immer wieder lauschend den Kopf zum Schlafzimmer drehte.

"Sie ist satt und schläft", lächelte Benni.

"Ich weiß”, sagte Mats. "Ich will ja nur sichergehen, dass ich sie höre, wenn sie aufwacht."

"Das wirst du schon nicht überhören", grinste Marcel.

Benni lachte. "Stimmt. Hanna hat eine kräftige Stimme."

"Hat sie sie euch schon gezeigt?"

"Sie mag kein Autofahren”, erzählte Mats.

"Oh", machte Marcel. "Aber das gibt sich sicher."

"Glaub ich auch”, nickte Mats. "War vermutlich die erste Autofahrt für sie."

"Wie gut, dass sie noch so klein ist, dass sie vermutlich gar nicht wirklich mitkriegt, dass ihre Mutter jetzt nicht mehr da ist."

"Ich hoffe immer noch, dass Nathalie nicht ganz aus ihrem Leben verschwindet”, murmelte Mats.

"Musst du abwarten", meinte Marcel. "Vielleicht braucht sie jetzt erstmal den Abstand."

"Vermutlich”, nickte Mats.

Sie aßen recht hungrig und unterhielten sich dabei über Hanna und andere Babys im Verwandten- und Bekanntenkreis.

Schließlich wurde Mats unruhig. "Ich guck mal nach ihr”, sagte er und stand auf.

Marcel grinste. "Und heute Nacht steht er jede Stunde auf und guckt, ob sie brav schläft... ich freu mich schon auf das Training morgen."

"Das legt sich mit der Zeit”, grinste Benni zurück. "Im Moment ist es halt noch so neu. Er hatte ja überhaupt keine Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.“

"Hoffentlich. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn er die Kleine zum Spiel mitnimmt und bei jedem Eckball erstmal nach dem Rechten sieht."

Benni lachte auf. "Eure Gegner werden Hanna lieben!"

Marcel lachte ebenfalls. "Na, und ihr doch besonders!"

"Hey, ich hab die kleine Biene auch so lieb”, sagte Benni sofort.

"Ok, schon gut, Onkel Benni", grinste Marcel.

Benni nickte zufrieden. "Außerdem wird Hanna mal Schalke-Fan, das spüre ich."

"Na, das wird noch spannend", lachte Marcel, und eine Stimme aus der Wohnzimmertür protestierte leise. "Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Doch”, beharrte Benni und sah zu Mats. "Sie liebt ihren Schalke-Nuckel doch jetzt schon über alles. Und ich bin ihr Lieblingsonkel!"

"Der Schalke-Nuckel ist noch viel zu groß, den kriegt sie erst in ein paar Monaten. Und ihr Lieblingsonkel kannst du gerne sein, aber ich bin und bleibe ihr Lieblingspapa."

Marcel lachte auf. "Passt auf, wenn ihr so weiter macht, wird die Kleine noch Bayern oder Werder Fan, nur um euch zu ärgern."

"Bloß nicht", protestierten beide gleich.

"Ach, da seid ihr plötzlich einer Meinung?"

"Kommt selten vor, aber der gemeinsame Feind schweißt zusammen", meinte Benni, und Mats sah ihn an. "Was ist der gemeinsame Feind?"

"Na, Bayern und Bremen."

"Bremen schon, aber nicht die Bayern", meinte Mats sofort.

"Na komm, die waren nicht grad nett zu dir”, meinte Benni.

"Immerhin durfte ich gehen. Und die Jungs sind echt nett, das hat nichts mit dem Verein zu tun."

Benni schnaubte. "Trotzdem... außerdem wären wir bestimmt nicht so gut befreundet, wenn du in München geblieben wärst. Und Hanna hättest du dann auch nicht."

Sofort nickte Mats. "Was das angeht, hast du recht."

"Ich hab immer recht”, grinste Benni.

"Pah", machte Mats nur und setze sich wieder. "Sie schläft noch." Dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Päckchen, die Marcel mitgebracht hatte, und die jetzt auf dem Sideboard lagen.

"Für Hanna?" fragte er neugierig und holte die beiden Päckchen an den Tisch.

"Eher nicht", meinte Marcel und sah ihm zu, wie er zuerst das größere Paket auspackte. Eine Flasche Champagner. "Wir müssen doch auf die kleine Biene anstoßen", meinte er.

"Ich hol die Gläser”, sagte Benni sofort und stand auf.

Mats bedankte sich bei Marcel und öffnete dann das zweite Päckchen. Ein Buch kam hervor, "Das große Babybuch".  
"Angeblich genau das Richtige für einen total unerfahrenen Neu-Papa", erklärte Marcel.

"Danke”, sagte Mats lächelnd. "Das ist lieb von dir."

"Ich dachte, das könntest du gebrauchen", zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern. "Spielzeug und so wirst du schon von den anderen Jungs kriegen, da war das wichtiger."

In diesem Moment kam Benni mit den Gläsern wieder. "Dann lasst uns auf die Kleine Biene anstoßen."

Marcel drückte Mats die Flasche in die Hand. "Papa macht auf."

"Meinst du, das krieg ich hin?" grinste Mats ihn an.

"Klar!", war Marcel sich sicher, ging dann aber doch in Deckung, als Mats die Flasche öffnete. Lachend öffnete Mats die Flasche und goss den Champagner in die Gläser. Dann stießen sie auf Hanna an, auf die Kleine Biene. Und auf Mats, den stolzen Vater.

Irgendwann verzogen sie sich auf das Sofa und unterhielten sich. Hin und wieder schlich sich Mats ins Schlafzimmer und kontrollierte, ob Hanna auch gut schlief. Schließlich sah Marcel auf die Uhr. "Ich muss los Jungs."

Mats stand auf und brachte Marcel zur Tür. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

"War doch neugierig auf die Kleine”, lächelte Marcel.

"War trotzdem lieb. Und das Buch - ich werd gleich mal anfangen zu lesen, dass ich nichts Schlimmes falsch mache."

"Sah doch bisher gesund aus”, meinte Marcel. "Gefüttert habt ihr sie und gewickelt auch."

"Und sonst - ich hab echt Angst, dass ich was falsch mache."

"Wirst du nicht”, war Marcel sich sicher. "Ihr kriegt das hin."

"Zumindest mit deinem Buch nicht", lächelte Mats und umarmte Marcel kurz.

"Gib der Kleinen einen Kuss von mir”, bat Marcel noch, dann verschwand er.

Mats ging zurück zu Benni in das Wohnzimmer und hatte sich gerade gesetzt, als er ein leises Quaken aus dem Schlafzimmer vernahm.

Sofort sprang er wieder auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Hanna. Sie war wohl noch nicht einmal ganz wach, machte aber schon mal auf sich aufmerksam.

"Na genug geschlafen?" fragte Mats leise und strich ihr über den Kopf. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Mats an. Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Meine Kleine..."

Langsam begann Hanna sich zu bewegen, die Ärmchen, die Beinchen. "Willst du hoch?" fragte Mats. Er beugte sich über das Baby, küsste es vorsichtig auf die Stirn und nahm es dann hoch.

Dann trug er sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Benni noch auf der Couch saß und in dem Buch blättert, das er von Marcel bekommen hatte.

"Und, du Fachmann? Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Du machst das schon ganz gut”, meinte Benni grinsend.

"Kannst du... oder willst du sie mal nehmen, während ich ihre Flasche mache?"

"Gern!" strahlte Benni.

Mats lächelte und legte ihm Hanna vorsichtig in die Arme. "Hallo Hanna”, flüsterte Benni und hielt sie sanft fest. Sie sah auch ihn aufmerksam an, als er sich über sie beugte.

"Ich bin Onkel Benni”, wisperte er. Hanna sah ihn weiter an, quakte aber nicht mehr.

"Ist das gut oder schlecht, das sie so ruhig ist?" fragte Benni und sah zu Mats.

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Mats. "Geschrien hat sie schließlich auch schon."

"Geh mal dein Fläschchen machen”, meinte Benni. "Hanna und ich freunden uns solange an.“

Mats nickte und ging schnell in die Küche. Wie Benni vorher studierte er die Anleitung auf der Packung genau, bevor er das Fläschchen füllte. Es war tatsächlich ganz einfach und so ging er wenig später zurück zu Benni und Hanna, das gefüllte Fläschchen in der Hand.

Der sah Mats kurz verwundert an, dann begann er Hanna zu füttern.

"Was denn?" fragte Mats.

"Du bist so vernarrt in die Kleine... ich freu mich, dass ich sie jetzt füttern darf."

"Ich... ich dachte, ich bring das mit Jonas hinter mich”, sagte Mats leise.

Benni nickte. "Mach das. Wenn du willst, kann ich gleich auch meine Wickelkünste versuchen, wenn du dann noch telefonierst."

"Ok, danke”, sagte Mats und griff sich sein Telefon.


	20. Jonas

Mats zog sich ins Kinderzimmer zurück und setzte sich auf den Sessel, den sie hier reingestellt hatten. Dann wählte er die Nummer seines Bruders. "Jonas? Mats hier", meldete er sich etwas unsicher.

"Oh... hi Mats”, begrüßte sein Bruder ihn. 

"Hat Mama schon mit dir gesprochen?" 

"Nein, wieso?" 

"Weil... Jonas, ich bin Papa."

"Verarschen kann ich mich selbst, Mats”, sagte sein Bruder kalt. "Erst biste ne Schw... stehst auf Kerle, jetzt biste angeblich Papa... was kommt als nächstes?" 

"Ich hoffe nichts mehr", murmelte Mats. "Ich... vor nem knappem Jahr war ich mit einer im Bett. Nathalie. Vor ein paar Tagen ist sie hier aufgetaucht und hat mir ihre Tochter vorgestellt. Meine Tochter. Hanna." 

"Also bist du nicht mehr schwul?" 

"Das ändert sich nicht so schnell...", murmelte Mats. “Ich bin schwul. Aber... stell dir vor, dass das rauskommt... deswegen."

"Du warst also mit ner Frau in der Kiste und hast sie geschwängert, obwohl du eigentlich auf Kerle stehst?" fasste Jonas zusammen.

"So sieht’s aus", nickte Mats.

Jonas schwieg einen Moment. "Dann kannst du doch gar nicht so schwul sein, wie du denkst. Vielleicht... bildest du dir das nur ein..." 

"Ich verlieb mich halt nur in Männer. Und... auch bei Nathalie... hab ich nicht an sie gedacht."

"Aber jetzt hast du ein Kind, da kannst du doch nicht so weiter machen." 

"Brauch ich auch nicht", grinste Mats schief. "Jetzt hab ich ja nen Beweis, dass ich nicht schwul bin." 

"Das meinte ich nicht Mats. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht weiter so tun, als wärst du schwul."

"Ich tu nicht so, ich bin schwul. Aber warum kann ich nicht länger schwul sein?"

"Weil du eine Tochter hast”, sagte Jonas nur, als würde das alles erklären.

"Darf ich mich nicht verlieben, weil ich eine Tochter habe? Jedem anderen Vater würdest du das doch auch zugestehen." 

"Ach und dein Kind soll dann wohl am besten mit zwei Vätern aufwachsen ja?" 

"Ich finds ja schön, dass du gleich davon ausgehst, dass Hanna bei mir ist. Aber ja, sie ist bei mir. Ihre Mutter liebt sie nicht, sie wollte sie los werden. Ist doch besser, wenn ein Kind von zwei Menschen geliebt wird als von keinem, oder?" 

"Nein, ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie bei dir ist”, sagte Jonas ärgerlich. "Ich dachte, du und die Mutter macht das wie vernünftige Menschen und zieht sie zusammen groß. So wie es sich gehört, mit Mutter und Vater." 

"Nathalie wollte sie nicht, sie hat wohl zu spät erkannt dass sie schwanger ist, sonst hätte sie abgetrieben. Und sie will Hanna nicht - es war erschreckend, wie gefühllos und kalt sie mit ihr umgegangen ist." 

Wieder schwieg Jonas einen Moment. "Und jetzt kümmerst du dich also um sie?" fragte er und klang nicht mehr ganz so ärgerlich. 

"Ja, sie ist heute eingezogen. Wir haben gestern bis spät in die Nacht das Kinderzimmer gestrichen, mein altes Büro. Und alles eingerichtet", erzählte Mats. 

"Und wie alt ist sie?" 

"Vier Wochen. Und total süß", lächelte Mats.

"So klein noch!" 

Mats nickte, auch wenn Jonas ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Nathalie konnte sie gar nicht schnell genug loswerden." 

"Oh man”, murmelte Jonas. 

"Ich bin froh, dass sie sich bei mir gemeldet hat, und ich Hanna nehmen konnte." 

"Und sie ist wirklich deine Tochter? Ich meine, vielleicht will sie dir das Kind ja nur unterschieben?" 

"Sie hat nie Geld gewollt, und sie hatte den Vaterschaftstest schon eingeleitet. Das Ergebnis könnte morgen schon kommen. Und - alle, die Hanna sehen, sind sich sicher, dass sie meine Tochter ist." Dass er Hanna auch sonst nehmen würde, das wollte er Jonas nicht erzählen.

"Und wie willst du das mit ihr machen?" fragte Jonas. "Ich meine, du bist ja schon häufig weg." 

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", gab Mats zu. "Mama will morgen kommen, dann habe ein wenig Luft was zu organisieren. Ich hätte gerne jemanden, der privat auf sie aufpasst, weil ich sie ja auch mal über Nacht weggeben muss."

"Und es gibt keine Chance, dass du mit der Mutter zusammenkommst?" fragte Jonas leise.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein - ich liebe sie nicht, und sie mich auch nicht. Und sie will Hanna nicht, auf keinen Fall." 

Jonas seufzte tief. "Es wäre aber alles viel einfacher..." 

"Vielleicht. Aber... ich muss jetzt alleine mit der Kleinen zurechtkommen. Und ich bin froh, dass ich sie bekommen habe, bevor sie in irgendwelchen verschiedenen Pflegeeltern und Heimen groß wird." 

"Stimmt”, murmelte Jonas. "Und was sagen deine Kollegen dazu?" 

"Die wissen es noch nicht. Benni ist hier bei mir, der bringt Hanna gerade ins Bett. Und Schmelle ist ganz begeistert. Der Rest - den sag ich das morgen." 

"Benni bringt sie ins Bett?" 

"Ja, warum?"

"Na ja, du... er ist doch der Grund, warum du denkst, dass du schwul bist..."

"Ich denke es nicht nur, Jonas. Aber... ja, ich bin in ihn verliebt. Und er weiß es auch."

"Du hast es ihm gesagt?" 

"Hab ich. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich schwul bin, und am nächsten Tag hat er mich so lange ausgequetscht, bis ich es ihm gesagt habe." 

"Er hat nichts dagegen?" 

"Er ist mein bester Freund, und das hat er damit bewiesen", erklärte Mats fest.

Jonas schnaubte. "Schon klar..."

"Was ist?"

"Nichts. Ich finde nur, er sollte dich darin nicht noch bestärken."

Mats schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Jonas, warum willst du mich nicht verstehen? Ich bin nun mal schwul, und ich finde es auch nicht schlimm. Ich fühle mich wohl damit. Wenn ich mir jetzt ne Frau suchen müsste, und die auch noch heiraten - damit würde ich nicht glücklich werden." 

"Würdest du, wenn du dich anstrengst”, widersprach Jonas sofort. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum du es so toll findest, anders als die normalen Menschen zu sein, aber das ist nicht toll, Mats. Warum musst du dich wohl verstecken, hm? Weil du selbst weißt, dass es unnormal ist."

"Ich bin nun mal so, Jonas. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich schwul bin. Ich muss damit leben - und ich hab immer gehofft, dass du mich unterstützten würdest. Natürlich bin ich anders... aber das bin ich doch nicht freiwillig." 

"Aber du könntest dich doch anstrengen normal zu werden."

"Warum meinst du, dass ich nicht normal bin, Jonas? Ich verliebe mich, ich wünsche mir jemanden an meine Seite. Ich habe nen tollen Job, eine verdammt süße Tochter, und ein normales Leben." 

"Es ist aber nicht normal, wenn man als Mann auf andere Kerle steht”, sagte Jonas hart. "Das ist krank. Was bist du denn damit für ein Vorbild für deine Tochter?" 

"Ich zeige meiner Tochter, dass man seinen Partner lieben sollte. Hey, und ich mach’s richtig, ich zeige ihr, dass man Männer lieben soll", grinste Mats. Entweder, er konnte Jonas überzeugen oder nicht, aber er würde jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.

"Schön, dass du das auch noch lustig findest! Glaubst du deine Tochter wird das auch so sehen, wenn sie in der Schule gehänselt wird, weil ihr Vater ne Schwuchtel ist?"

"Vielleicht sollten Leute wie du dagegen angehen, dass meine Tochter mal Tochter einer Schwuchtel genannt wird", erwiderte Mats kühl. 

"Mensch, Mats, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, verstehst du das nicht? Du redest dir mit aller Macht etwas ein, was weder dir noch deiner Tochter gut tut."

"Tut es ihr gut, wenn ich nicht glücklich bin? Mit einer Frau werde ich nicht glücklich. So, wie du wohl mit einem Mann nicht glücklich werden würdest. Ich kann mir weder eine Frau suchen, noch werde ich Hanna weggeben." 

"Du hast es immerhin geschafft mit Hannas Mutter zu schlafen, also kann es ja nicht so schwer gewesen sein”, sagte Jonas. 

"Na ja... war ne Menge Wodka-O mit im Spiel", gab Mats zu.

"Es war trotzdem ne Frau, und du hast es trotzdem hinbekommen”, schnaubte Jonas.

Mats seufzte leise. "Wenn ich dich abfülle und du dann mit nem Kerl ins Bett gehst, dann bist du auch nicht schwul." 

"Nein, weil mir das auch betrunken nie passieren würde”, behauptete Jonas. "Ich würde bei keinem Mann einen hoch bekommen, weil das ekelhaft ist. Aber du weißt instinktiv was richtig ist, deshalb konntest du mit der Kleinen in die Kiste hüpfen." 

"Komm, hör auf, ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest dich über deine Nichte freuen, aber..." Mats seufzte. "Vergiss es einfach." 

"Ich freue mich ja, aber ich mach mir Sorgen um euch, warum willst du das nicht verstehen?" 

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin schwul, und ich kann damit sehr gut leben. Und ich habe eine Tochter, die ich sehr liebe. Ich werde ihr ein guter Vater sein, das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun ob ich schwul bin oder nicht." 

"Natürlich hat es was damit zu tun”, sagte Jonas.

"Ich kann also kein guter Vater sein, weil ich schwul bin?", fragte Mats resigniert. Am liebsten würde er das Gespräch einfach abbrechen. Es brachte doch nichts. 

Jonas seufzte tief. Mats wollte ihn einfach nicht verstehen. "Hast du ein Bild von der Kleinen?" wechselte er das Thema.

"Benni hat uns vorhin fotografiert", erzählte Mats. "Ich kann dir das Bild nachher mal per Mail schicken. Wenn du willst, schneid ich mich auch vorher raus." 

"Bist immer noch mein Bruder”, brummte Jonas.

Leise seufzte Mats. "Merk ich nicht viel von..."

"Bist du aber. Und ich... ich hab dich lieb, deshalb ist es doch so schwer für mich zu sehen, dass du dir dein Leben kaputt machst”, sagte Jonas leise.

"Ich mach mir mein Leben nicht kaputt", widersprach Mts. 

"Doch, tust du..." 

"Selbst wenn, ist es mein Leben."

"Aber du bist mein Bruder und damit gehst du mich doch auch was an."

Leise seufzte Mats. "Kannst du es bitte akzeptieren, dass ich schwul bin? Du musst es nicht gut finden..." 

"Werde ich wohl müssen, hm?" machte Jonas wenig begeistert.

Mats nickte. "Wäre jedenfalls schön... Ich bin glücklich, wie ich bin." 

"Will Benni denn was von dir...?"

"Nee, will er nicht. Aber das ist schon ok, im Moment hab ich mit Hanna eh genug zu tun. Ein bisschen Schwärmerei ist da ganz schön, aber mehr muss gar nicht sein." 

"Dann ist ja gut”, murmelte Jonas und klang ein wenig erleichtert. 

"Was ist gut?", fragte Mats ein wenig gereizt nach, "Dass ich zufrieden bin, oder dass Benni nichts von mir will?" 

"Beides vielleicht?" fragte Jonas ebenso gereizt nach.

"Es ist wirklich ein tolles Gefühl, dass der eigene Bruder einem Pech in der Liebe wünscht!", schnaubte Mats und ärgerte sich inzwischen, dass er Jonas überhaupt angerufen hatte. Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass so etwas dabei raus kam.

"Gott Mats, es hat echt keinen Sinn mit dir zu reden”, schüttelte Jonas den Kopf. "Schick mir ein Bild von meiner Nichte, ja?"

"Mach ich - bis irgendwann..."

"Mats? Gib... gibst du der Kleinen einen Kuss von mir?" bat Jonas kleinlaut.

Leise seufzte Mats. "Mach ich..."

"Bis bald Mats”, verabschiedete sich Jonas. 

"Hm - bis bald", murmelte Mats und legte auf.

"Soll ich nach München fahren und ihm eine reinhauen?" fragte Benni leise hinter ihm. 

Mats drehte sich zu ihm um. "Bitte..." 

Benni setzte sich zu ihm und legte einen Arm um Mats’ Schulter. "Er ist ein Idiot, wenn er dich wegen deiner Sexualität ablehnt. Das hat nämlich überhaupt nichts mit deinem Charakter zu tun. Und du wirst Hanna ein wundervoller Vater sein, der sie anbetet und jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest."

Mats lehnte sich an ihn. “Er meint, er ist froh, dass du nichts für mich empfindest."

Sofort zog Benni Mats noch dichter an sich. "Es tut mir leid..."

"Du kannst doch nichts dafür", murmelte Mats und lehnte sich schwer an Benni. 

"Trotzdem”, sagte Benni leise. "Ich hab dich gedrängt mit ihm zu reden."

"Du hattest recht, es hätte ja was werden können. Und immerhin will er ein Foto von Hanna. Schläft sie eigentlich?"

Benni nickte lächelnd. "Wie ein kleiner Engel. Hat brav getrunken, ein Bäuerchen gemacht und dann ist sie auf meinen Armen eingeschlafen."

"Bäuerchen?", fragte Mats und grinste leicht. "Bist ja schon voll der Profi!"

Benni nickte stolz. "Manchmal bildet fernseh gucken halt auch."

"Ich werd mir heute Nacht mal das Buch ansehen", nickte Mats. 

"Mach das”, sagte Benni. "Ich hab dir die Bilder übrigens auf den Laptop kopiert. Ich werd dann auch mal fahren... oder soll ich heute Nacht noch hierbleiben?" 

"Nee, ist schon ok. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass sie durchschlafen wird, da musst du nicht auch noch wach werden."

Benni nickte. "Aber wenn was ist, ruf mich an. Auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist."

"Mach ich", lächelte Mats und folgte Benni zur Tür.

"Schlaf gut”, sagte Benni, als er Mats zur Verabschiedung fest drückte.

Mats vergrub seine Nase kurz an Bennis Hals. Und es war doch gut, in Benni verliebt zu sein, beschoss er in diesem Moment.

Weil es sich gut anfühlte. Und weil Benni keine große Sache daraus machte. Ihn weiter umarmte, mit ihm in einem Bett schlief... Und ihn auch jetzt wieder einen Moment länger als normal an sich drückte und ihn hielt. "Gute Nacht, und schlaf gut", wünschte er.

"Werd ich”, lächelte Benni. Er wünschte Mats eine ruhige Nacht und verschwand dann. Lächelnd schloss Mats die Tür hinter Benni und ging ins Schlafzimmer um nach Hanna zu sehen.

Sie schlief tief und fest. Benni hatte sie wieder in ihren Schlafsack gepackt, das Zimmer sorgfältig verdunkelt und ihm sogar noch eine Wasserflasche hingestellt.

"Ach Benni”, wisperte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, von wo aus er Hanna weiter betrachten konnte.

Sein bester Freund war einfach ein Engel, und das machte es nur noch leichter ihn zu lieben. Warum konnte sein Bruder das nur nicht akzeptieren?

Es tat einfach weh so verachtet zu werden. Verachtet, weil er schwul war. Wieder seufzte er und beugte sich über Hannas Gitterbettchen. Nein, Hanna würde nicht darunter leiden, dass ihr Papa schwul war. Warum sollte sie auch?

Wenn es sich so weiterentwickelte, dann würde in ihrer Grundschule kaum jedes zweite Kind mit Mutter und Papa zusammenwohnen. Und außerdem würde es Hanna vermutlich weit mehr beeinflussen, dass ihr Vater ein Fußballer in der Bundesliga war, als das er schwul war. Aber noch ahnte sie nicht einmal etwas davon. Im Moment reichte es ihr, warm und trocken und satt zu sein, und auf den Arm genommen zu werden, wenn ihr etwas fehlte.

Mats lächelte zärtlich. Und das würde er tun. Er würde so gut für sie sorgen, wie er konnte. "Schlaf gut, Hanna", flüsterte er und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten sie leicht auf die Stirn zu küssen. Dann schlich er sich aus dem Schlafzimmer, schickte die versprochenen Mails mit Hannas Foto ab, machte sich fertig, holte das Babybuch und las im Bett. Und irgendwann schlief er, mit dem Buch in der Hand, ein.


	21. Die erste Nacht

Von der Aufregung des Tages war er so geschafft, dass er die ganze Nacht tief und fest durchgeschlafen hätte - hätte Hanna nicht um zwei Uhr angefangen zu weinen.

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. "Ich komm meine Süße”, brummte er und rieb sich über die Augen.

Müde rollte er sich zu ihrem Bettchen und nahm sie vorsichtig heraus.

"Was hast du denn?" fragte er und küsste sie auf die warme Wange.

Sie wurde zunächst etwas ruhiger, begann dann aber doch wieder zu schreien.

"Brauchst du ne neue Windel?"

Er roch an ihrem Po, wie er es in dem Buch gelesen hatte, und rümpfte die Nase. Das könnte es gewesen sein. Er brachte Hanna ins Kinderzimmer und mühte sich wieder mit der Windel ab.

"Wenn die Oma kommt, kann sie mir das vielleicht noch mal richtig zeigen”, murmelte er, als er sein Werk kritisch betrachtete.

Die Windel saß schief, und am liebsten hätte er sie mit noch etwas Klebeband am Bauch festgeklebt. Aber Hanna bewegte sich nicht so viel, dass sie sie verlieren könnte. Schließlich nahm er sie wieder hoch und trug sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Kaum hatte er sie wieder hingelegt, schrie sie wieder. "Hunger auch noch?" fragte Mats und quälte sich wieder hoch.

"Na komm, meine Süße", lächelte er und nahm sie mit in die Küche. Mit einer Hand füllte er den Wasserkocher, stellte ihn an, portionierte das Milchpulver und traf dieses Mal sogar die Flasche mit dem heißen Wasser.

"Ich werd besser”, grinste er Hanna an. Die schien es auf seinem Arm zu genießen und murrte nur noch leise. Vielleicht war es auch das was sie gewollt hatte. Einfach nicht allein im Bett zu liegen.

Trotzdem sollte sie trinken, wenn sie schon einmal wach war. Er schüttelte die Milchflasche, um das Pulver aufzulösen, dann nahm er Hanna mit in sein Bett.

"Das ich mal ne Frau in diesem Bett haben würde”, schüttelte er lachend den Kopf und gab Hanna dann das Fläschchen. Sofort saugte Hanna gierig. "So ist gut”, gähnte Mats.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten und kuschelte sich halb an die Wand am Kopfende, halb in sein Kissen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah er seiner Tochter beim Trinken zu. Inzwischen war er wirklich müde. Hanna allerdings auch, er hielt sich sanft etwas wach, bis sie schließlich ausgetrunken hatte. So hatte es zumindest in dem Buch gestanden.

Dann stellte er die Flasche zur Seite. "Na, satt meine Biene?" wisperte er. Er nahm sie hoch und legte sie über seine Schulter. "Dann mach mal dein Bäuerchen, sonst quält dich nachher dein Bäuchlein." Sanft rieb er ihr über den Rücken.

Er wollte schon fast aufgeben, da hörte und fühlte, wie die Luft aus ihrem Bauch entwich. Luft - und etwas Milch. "Brav”, lächelte er, verzog aber ob der Milch auf seinem T-Shirt das Gesicht. Er schob sich zur Bettkante. "Und jetzt wird geschlafen.“

Er legte Hanna vorsichtig zurück in ihr Bettchen und zog sich schnell das T-Shirt aus. Mit dem nassen Fleck auf der Schulter wollte er nicht schlafen. Er überlegte noch, sich ein frisches zu holen, krabbelte dann aber lieber zurück ins Bett und unter die warme Decke.

Hanna rumorte noch etwas, aber sie schien zu spüren, dass sie nicht alleine war, und schlief bald wieder ein. Nur Sekunden später, fielen auch Mats wieder die Augen zu und er schlief ein.

 

 

 

Wieder konnte er nicht allzu lange schlafen, denn gegen halb sechs fing Hanna wieder an zu weinen. Gähnend stand er auf und hob Hanna wieder aus dem Bett. Frische Windel, Fläschchen, inzwischen fühlte er sich schon ein wenig geübter.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnte, sich wieder hinzulegen. Stattdessen sollte er wohl langsam darüber nachdenken, wie er das heute mit dem Training machen sollte.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, denn Hanna schlief nach dem Füttern ebenfalls nicht wieder ein. Er ließ sie Bäuerchen machen, trug sie durch die Wohnung, sprach mit ihr, streichelte sie - doch nichts half.

Schließlich griff er nach seinem Telefon und rief zu Hause in München an. Er musste sowieso fragen, wann seine Mutter kommen würde und vielleicht hatte sie ja einen Tipp für ihn.

Verschlafen meldete sich sein Vater. "Hummels?"

"Morgen, Papa”, sagte Mats. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so früh störe."

"Was... ist das deine Tochter?", fragte sein Vater gleich.

"Hanna, ja. Sie schreit schon die ganze Zeit. Ich hab die Windeln gewechselt, ihr was zu Essen gegeben und sie rumgetragen, aber sie hört einfach nicht auf."

"Hat sie vielleicht Bauchweh?", vermutete sein Vater. "Oder ist ihr zu warm? Zu kalt?"

"Keine Ahnung”, murmelte Mats.

"Fühl mal ihren Nacken", riet sein Vater.

Mats nickte. Er klemmte sich das Telefon umständlich zwischen Schulter und Ohr und schob seine Finger vorsichtig in Hannas Nacken.

"Ist warm, aber nicht heiß", beurteilte er. "Also dürfte ihr auch nicht zu kalt sein, oder?“

"Nein, das ist ok. Wird sie ruhiger, wenn du sie trägst, oder sie einfach ins Bett legst und sie streichelst?"

"Beim Tragen nicht”, sagte Mats und ging jetzt ins Schlafzimmer. "Ich leg sie mal ins Bett”, warnte er seinen Vater vor und ließ das Handy aufs Bett fallen. Dann legte er Hanna vorsichtig in ihr Bettchen. Hannas Brüllen wurde lauter.

"Ok, das war wohl ne blöde Idee”, seufzte Mats ins Telefon.

"Lass sie noch einen Moment liegen. Halt sie fest, lass sie spüren, dass du da bist."

Mats nickte und strich Hanna zärtlich über den Bauch. "Alles ist gut meine Süße..."

Es war unglaublich, aber langsam beruhigte Hanna sich. "Sie wird ruhiger”, teilte Mats seinem Vater erleichtert mit.

"Schön", lächelte der hörbar. "Dann bleib bei ihr, bis sie eingeschlafen ist. Manchmal ist den Kleinen einfach alles zu viel."

"Danke”, sagte Mats und fuhr fort seine Tochter sanft zu streicheln, bis sie schließlich eingeschlafen war.

"Leg dich noch mal hin, wenn du noch nicht raus musst. Du brauchst jede Minute Schlaf, die du kriegen kannst", kam der nächste gute Rat seines Vaters.

Mats schielte zur Uhr. "Viel Zeit hab ich nicht mehr”, murmelte er. "Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keinen Plan, was ich machen soll. Ich kann Hanna ja schlecht mit zum Training nehmen..."

"Mama fährt gleich heute morgen los, aber sie wird noch nicht rechtzeitig da sein", überlegte sein Vater. "Nimm die Kleine mit und guck da, ob du jemanden findest, oder ob du dich kurzerhand vom Training befreien lässt. Ist ja nur für heute Vormittag."

"Die Rückrunde fängt in ein paar Tagen an”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Und Jürgen war schon so nett zu mir."

"Vielleicht findest du ja jemanden vom Verein? Ne Sekretärin oder jemanden vom Fanshop oder so?"

Mats nickte. "Irgendwas wird sich schon ergeben”, hoffte er.

"Siehst du", war sein Vater zuversichtlich. "Dann mach dich fertig und pack alles ein, was deine Kleine brauchen könnte. Windeln, Kleidung zum Wechseln. Fläschchen, Wasserkocher..."

"Wasserkocher haben wir im Verein”, sagte Mats.

"Dann nur Milchpulver und Fläschchen und Babycreme und nen Schnuller, und Mützchen... pack lieber zu viel ein als zu wenig."

Mats grinste. "Hätt ich das gewusst, hätten wir ihre Tasche gestern Abend gar nicht so weit ausgepackt."

Sein Vater lachte leise. "Du wirst bald merken, was du brauchst. Ach ja - herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Nachwuchs, mein Sohn. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Auch, dass du sie nimmst."

"Danke”, strahlte Mats.

"Ich hoffe, dass ich Ende der Woche auch kommen kann - muss mir das kleine Würmchen doch auch mal ansehen."

"Ich hab schon Bilder, die schick ich dir nachher mal per Mail”, erzählte Mats.

"Ja, mach das!", bat sein Vater.

"Weißt du schon, wann Mama hier ankommen wird?"

"Sie will nach dem Frühstück losfahren, also wird sie nach dem Mittagessen da sein. Wann fängt euer zweites Training an?"

"Kurz nach drei”, sagte Mats.

"Dann könnte sie es schaffen", überlegte sein Vater.

Mats nickte erleichtert. "Dann hol ich Mama am Bahnhof ab."

"Sie meldet sich nachher, wann sie ankommt, ok?"

"Mein Handy ist an."

"Ok, dann - viel Glück mit dem Training heute Vormittag!"

"Danke”, lächelte Mats

Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell und legten dann auf. Inzwischen schlief Hanna endlich. Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche. Dort stellte er die Kaffeemaschine an und ging dann ins Bad. Aufs duschen verzichtete er, weile er Angst hatte, dann Hanna nicht hören zu können. Er holte sich seine Kleidung auf den Flur und zog sich dort um. Dann frühstückte er schnell, immer mit einem Ohr bei Hanna, und packte das Baby dann ganz sachte um in den Kinderwagen.


	22. Vorstellungsrunde

Hanna schlief glücklicherweise weiter, auch, als er sie ganz behutsam in die Babyschale auf dem Rücksitz legte. Er saß schon im Auto, als sein Handy klingelte.

"Ja?", meldete er sich leise.

"Morgen Mats”, begrüßte Benni ihn.

"Benni, morgen", strahlte Mats sofort, und seine Müdigkeit war sofort vergessen.

"Haben meine beiden Lieblingsbienen gut geschlafen?"

"Nee", grinste Mats schief. "Die Minibiene mag nicht durchschlafen."

Benni lachte. "Damit war zu rechnen.

"Auch mit zweimal Und beim zweiten Mal mochte sie nicht mehr schlafen..."

"Wie gemein”, sagte Benni mitfühlend.

"Aber jetzt schläft sie - und ich muss mal sehen, wie ich das mit dem Training mache."

"Nimmst du sie mit?"

"Ich kann sie ja schlecht zu Hause lassen", meinte Mats. "Mein Vater meinte, ich würde schon jemanden finden, der ein Auge auf sie hat..."

"Bestimmt... du solltest allerdings mit ein paar Reportern rechnen”, murmelte Benni. "Jedenfalls ist in der Bild von heute ein nettes Foto, wie wir Hannas Sachen aus dem Auto ausladen..."

"Scheiße", flüsterte Mats. "Na ja, können wir auch nicht mehr ändern."

"Nein, leider nicht”, seufzte Benni. "Mach diesen Idioten aber sofort klar, dass Fotos von Hanna tabu sind."

"Mach ich. Werd gleich mal den Anwalt anrufen, dann kann der sich drum kümmern", meinte Mats. "Danke für den Tipp."

"Hab ich alles durch Heiko mitgemacht”, grinste Benni schief. "Der hat auch sofort klar gemacht, dass es keine Babyfotos geben wird." 

"Kannst du mir mal seine Nummer geben? Dann kann ich mich mal bei ihm bedanken. Und ihn fragen, wie man das mit der Presse am besten macht." 

"Ich schick sie dir gleich per SMS”, grinste Benni. "Und kommt deine Mutter heute?" 

"Ja, ich hoffe, sie ist vor dem zweiten Training da. Und für heute Vormittag - ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll." 

"Da findet sich schon jemand”, war Benni ganz zuversichtlich. "Hanna ist doch ein Engel."

"Außer Nachts...", murmelte Mats. “Ab halb sechs wollte sie nicht mehr schlafen." 

"Das gibt sich bestimmt bald."

"Hoffentlich - sonst schlaf ich nachher beim Training ein. Du, ich bin jetzt angekommen und muss mal gucken, was ich mit der Minibiene mache - ich melde mich später, ok?"

"Gib Hanna einen Kuss von mir”, verabschiedete sich Benni lächelnd. 

"Mach ich", versprach Mats und legte auf 

Schnell schnallte er sich ab und stieg aus seinem Wagen. Er sah sich kurz um, konnte aber zum Glück noch keine Reporter entdecken. 

Etwas ungeübt packte er den Kinderwagen aus, dann legte er Hanna hinein und deckte sie ordentlich zu. Mützchen wieder festbinden, das hatte sich gelöst, und den Schnuller neben ihren Kopf. Dann legte er den Rucksack, in dem er das Babyzubehör gepackt hatte, unter den Wagen, nahm die wenigen Sachen, die er für das Training brauchte, schloss den Wagen ab und ging in Richtung Kabine. 

Er überlegte kurz, schlug dann aber direkt den Weg zu Jürgens Büro ein. Den Jungs würde er Hanna nach dem Training vorstellen, jetzt musste er erstmal dafür sorgen, dass sie die nächsten Stunden gut versorgt wurde.

Unten an den Stufen, die in die erste Etage führten, blieb er stehen. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, wie schnell man auf Rampen oder Fahrstühle angewiesen sein konnte.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Mats sah sich um.

Kelly kam mit einem fragenden Blick auf sie zu. Er beugte sich über den Kinderwagen. "Deine?" fragte er dann. 

Mats nickte "Hanna", stellte er vor. 

Basti lächelte und strich Hanna kurz über die Wange. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Vater geworden bist."

"Ich auch nicht", grinste Mats schief. "Ich weiß seit ein paar Tagen von ihr."

Basti zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann nickte er. "Dann bist du nicht mit der Mutter zusammen, nehme ich an."

"Wär ja sonst auch komisch, wenn ich dann nicht von der Kleinen hier gewusst hätte. Das war nur ein... eine einmalige Sache. Aber wenn ich mir ansehe, was dabei rausgekommen ist, ne sehr gute Sache."

"Dann lass dich mal drücken”, lachte Basti und umarmte Mats. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Danke", lächelte Mats und sah dann wieder stolz in den Kinderwagen. "Vier Wochen ist sie jetzt alt, die Minibiene." 

"Und wie kommt es, dass sie uns heute hier besucht?" 

"Sie wohnt jetzt bei mir", erklärte Mats. "Seit gestern. Auch wenn ich noch keine Ahnung hab, wie das gehen kann." 

"Wow”, sagte Basti erstaunt. "Das... kommt überraschend."

"Frag mich mal", grinste Mats. "Ich wollte gerade hoch zu Jürgen und ihn fragen, was ich heute Vormittag mit ihr machen soll. Nachher kommt meine Mutter, dann hab ich ein bisschen Luft das alles zu organisieren." 

"Wenn du willst, kann ich aufpassen”, sagte Basti. "Ich hab nen Termin beim Arzt und bin dann nur ein bisschen im Fitnessraum. Da kann ich Hanna gut im Auge behalten."

"Echt? Das wäre toll", freute sich Mats. "Ich hab echt schon überlegt eins von den Mädels im Fanshop zu fragen, aber so ist es noch viel besser."

"Mach ich gern”, sagte Basti. "Wir Väter müssen doch zusammenhalten."

Mats nickte. "Wann... kannst du sie gleich zum Arzt mitnehmen?" 

Basti nickte. "Willst du sie Jürgen noch kurz zeigen?" 

"Gern, wenn du so lange warten kannst? Hilfst du mir sie hochzutragen? Dann brauche ich sie nicht aufzuwecken."

"Halt du vorne fest”, sagte Basti und zusammen trugen sie den Kinderwagen vorsichtig die Treppe nach oben.

Hanna schien das Geruckel nichts auszumachen, sie schlief satt und warm eingepackt weiter. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Jürgens Büro und klopften an. 

"Herein!" kam es von drinnen und Basti hielt Mats die Tür auf, so dass er den Kinderwagen ins Büro schieben konnte.

"Oh - Papa und Tochter", lächelte Jürgen gleich und stand auf. 

"Ich dachte, ich stell dir Hanna mal vor”, grinste Mats. 

Jürgen trat gleich an den Kinderwagen und sah hinein. "Darf ich?", fragte er und drückte das Federbett etwas nach unten.

Mats nickte. "Tut mir leid, dass ich sie mitbringen musste, aber meine Mutter kommt erst heute Mittag und allein lassen kann ich sie ja schlecht. Zum Glück hat Basti schon angeboten gleich auf sie aufzupassen."

"Ist schon ok, Mats. Versuch das zu regeln - aber das machst du ja auch. Und deine Kleine ist echt süß." 

"Danke”, lächelte Mats stolz. "Ach... Benni hat mir erzählt, dass die Zeitung wohl gestern mitbekommen hat, wie Hanna bei mir eingezogen ist..."

Jürgen nickte. "Geh am besten gleich vor dem Training noch zur Pressestelle und klär das, ok?"

Mats nickte. Dann sah er Basti an. "Ich hab Hannas Sachen in der Tasche”, erklärte er. "Müsste hoffentlich alles da sein. Wenn nicht, liegt es vermutlich im Wagen..."

"Ist schon ok", nickte Basti. "Hilfst du mir mit ihr noch runter? Dann kannst du schnell zur Pressestelle gehen, und ich nehm Hanna."

"Klar”, sagte Mats. "Dann bis gleich Jürgen." 

"Bis gleich", nickte Jürgen ihm zu, dann verließen die beiden mit dem Kinderwagen das Büro. Unten am Fuße der Treppe verabschiedete sich Mats von seiner Tochter, küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn und dankte Basti noch einmal. "Ist toll, dass du sie nimmst."

"Das ist selbstverständlich”, winkte Basti ab. "Und wenn du mal Fragen hast, helfen Tina und ich dir gern."

"Das ist lieb, immerhin hab ich eigentlich gar keine Ahnung von Kindern." 

"Hatte ich auch nicht”, grinste Basti. "Aber das lernt man."

"Ich bin da auch ganz zuversichtlich", nickte Mats.

"Aber mal ehrlich, was soll das arme Kind denn hiermit?" fragte Basti und deutete auf den Schalke-Nuckel.

"Benni", zuckte Mats nur mit den Schultern.

Basti lachte. "Hätt ich mir ja denken können. Will er die Kleine also zum Schalkefan machen, ja?" 

"Klar", lachte Mats, wurde dann aber etwas ernster. "Er hat mir unheimlich viel geholfen, seit ich von Hanna weiß."

"Das ist gut”, meinte Basti. "Einen Freund wie Benni zu haben, auf den du dich voll und ganz verlassen kannst."

"Ich bin wirklich froh ihn zu haben. Dann darf Hanna auch ihren Nuckel behalten."

Basti nickte. "Dann mal ab mit dir und ich kümmer mich um die Kleine."

"Danke", lächelte Mats ihn noch einmal an, sah noch einmal zu Hanna und ging dann ins Pressezentrum.

Dort klärte er schnell einen Text zur Veröffentlichung ab und bat die Pressesprecherin auch gleich, mit dem Anwalt wegen des Fotoverbots zu sprechen.

Anschließend zog er sich schnell um und kam nur etwas zu spät auf den Trainingsplatz.

"Morgen Mats”, kam Marcel sofort zu ihm. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Na ja, wir müssen uns noch dran gewöhnen. Ich, aber Hanna auch. Und das war erst die erste Nacht..." 

"Also war es weniger schlaf”, vermutete Marcel. 

"Gut geraten", grinste Mats schief.

"Und wo hast du die Kleine jetzt gelassen? Ist deine Mutter schon da?"

"Die kommt heute Mittag. Im Moment hat Basti sie." 

"Sie ist hier?" fragte Marcel grinsend. "Da werden sich die Jungs nachher ja freuen."

Mats grinste schief. "Ich werd sie mal nach dem Training vorstellen." 

"Was denn?" fragte Marcel. "Gar nicht der stolze Papa, der seine Tochter allen vorstellen will?"

"Doch schon", meinte Mats. "Ist halt nur... andere haben neun Monate sich darauf vorzubereiten. Und ich bin total müde." 

Marcel nickte. "Leg dich nach dem Essen am besten ein bisschen hin. Basti passt bestimmt auch noch ein wenig länger auf Hanna auf."

"Meine Mutter kommt heute", erzählte Mats, gerade, bevor Jürgen das Training startete.

Das Training war hart, grade wenn man eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich hatte. 

So war er froh, als sie endlich zum Duschen geschickt wurden.

Er war grade dabei sich wieder anzuziehen, als die Tür aufging und Basti in die Kabine lugte. "Hier hat jemand Sehnsucht nach dir”, grinste er Mats an.

Er hielt Hanna geübt auf dem Arm und sah neugierig auf die Reaktion seiner Mannschaftskameraden. 

Mats zog sich schnell seinen Pulli über und trat zu Basti. "Hey meine Süße”, begrüßte er Hanna.

Er nahm das Baby auf den Arm und ging zurück in die Kabine. "Leute - ich möchte euch meine Tochter vorstellen – Hanna!“

Mit einem Schlag verstummten die Gespräche und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Mats. "Wie... Tochter?" fing sich Neven als Erster.

"Meine Tochter", wiederholte Mats und strahlte Stolz.

Neven kam näher und sah Hanna an. "Man ist die klein”, stellte er fest. 

"Vier Wochen", erklärte Mats.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ne Freundin hast”, kam jetzt auch Roman näher.

"Geht auch ohne", meinte Mats. "Hab ich gerade erlebt." 

"Und lebt sie jetzt bei dir oder bei der Mutter?" fragte Kevin.

"Bei mir", lächelte Mats’ Hanna verliebt an.

"Und seit wann?" fragte Neven. 

"Seit gestern. Abend. Nathalie", sah er Neven kurz an, "sieht sich nicht in der Lage sie zu nehmen."

"So ne süße kleine Maus”, sagte Neven kopfschüttelnd.

"Eben. Ich bin froh, dass sie sie zu mir gegeben hat."

"Aber nen vernünftigen Nuckel konntest du dir nicht leisten?" stellte Kevin naserümpfend fest.

"Na, von dem könnte der wohl sein? Und Benni macht viel für die Süße, da darf er ihr auch nen Nuckel spendieren. Aber keine Sorge, der Schwarz-Gelbe kommt auch noch.“

"Am besten holen wir gleich mal einen”, meinte Kevin. "Kann doch hier nicht so königsblau rumlaufen, die Kleine."

"So ein schönes Kind entstellt nichts", lachte Basti.

Kevin sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus. "Ich besorg ihr trotzdem nen ordentlich Nuckel."

Mats grinste und zeigte Hanna stolz herum

"Mats, deine Mutter”, erinnerte Marcel ihn schließlich. 

Mats nickte. "Leute, ich muss los, meine Mutter kommt heute und hilft mir mit Hanna. Ich muss das ja alles irgendwie regeln", erklärte er und brachte Hanna schnell raus auf den Gang, auf dem ihr Kinderwagen noch stand.

"Dann bis nachher”, verabschiedeten ihn die Jungs.


	23. Die ersehnte Hilfe

Auch Mats verabschiedete sich und schob dann den Kinderwagen aus der Kabine.

"Das lief doch gut”, meinte Marcel, der Mats noch zum Wagen begleitete.

Mats strahlte ihn nur an.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass Kevin und Neven jetzt vermutlich den Fanshop plündern werden”, grinste Marcel.

"Ich fürchte auch", grinste Mats. "Aber es wird noch schlimmer - Benni wird sich auch nicht zurückhalten können... und die Schalker haben böse Sachen!"

"Ja, vor allem ganz böse blau”, nickte Marcel.

"Dabei ist sie doch ein Mädchen! Hab ich nachgeguckt!"

"Sag das Benni”, lachte Marcel.

"Hat er auch schon gesehen", meinte Mats.

Marcel seufzte. "Was will man von so nem Schalker auch erwarten?"

"Aber sonst ist es doch ganz nett."

"Ja, für nen Schalker ist Benni schon ok."

"So", meinte Mats, als er an seinem Wagen angekommen war. "Irgendwie ging das Einsteigen gestern noch schneller..." Er nahm Hanna aus dem Kinderwagen, legte sie in den Kindersitz, schnallte sie an, deckte sie fürsorglich zu, dann klappte er den Kinderwagen zusammen und wuchtete ihn in den Kofferraum.

Marcel beobachtete ihn dabei interessiert und nickte beifällig. "Sieht schon sehr professionell aus, Herr Hummels."

Mats grinste schief. "Und gleich hab ich wohl wieder ein schreiendes Kind im Auto... Sie mag das Autofahren nicht."

"Daran gewöhnt sie sich bestimmt bald."

"Hoffentlich... also, ich muss los - bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Mats auch von Marcel und stieg ein.

Marcel winkte Mats noch zu, dann lief er zu seinem eigenen Wagen.

Mats startete den Motor. Einen Moment war Hanna noch still, dann, als das Auto sich in Bewegung setzte, fing sie an zu quengeln.

"Ach Süße, Autofahren ist nicht schlimm”, murmelte Mats. "Und außerdem holen wir jetzt die Oma ab."

Hanna kümmerte sich nicht um ihn, sondern weinte immer lauter.

"Magst du vielleicht ein bisschen Musik?" fragte Mats und stellte das Radio an.

Er fand schnell einen Sender, der etwas Ruhiges spielte, aber auch das interessierte Hanna nicht.

"Süße bitte”, bat Mats. "Du kannst doch nicht jedes Mal brüllen, wenn wir Autofahren. Das wird noch sehr oft passieren, glaub mir."

Hanna hörte ihn wohl kaum noch, so laut brüllte sie inzwischen.

Schließlich hielt Mats es nicht mehr aus und steuerte eine Parkbucht an. Er hielt, schnallte sich und stieg aus. Schnell öffnete er die Tür und hob Hanna aus ihrem Kindersitz.

Er legte eine Decke um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. "Meine süße Minibiene, musst doch nicht weinen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Sanft küsste er ihre nassen Wangen und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Wird doch alles wieder gut..."

Ganz langsam beruhigte Hanna sich. Sie wurde still und schloss die Augen.

Erleichtert seufzte Mats und drückte noch einen Kuss auf Hannas Stirn.

Ganz vorsichtig legte er sie wieder in den Kindersitz.

"Es ist nicht mehr weit zum Bahnhof”, wisperte er fast unhörbar.

Er strich ihr noch einmal leicht über die Wange, dann setzte er sich wieder ans Steuer.

Vorsichtig startete er den Wagen und parkte aus. Dann fuhr er langsamer als normal los.

Zunächst blieb Hanna ruhig, doch nach der nächsten Kurve fing sie wieder an zu weinen.

Mats stöhnte auf. "Fünf Minuten Süße, dann sind wir da."

Es nützte nichts, Hanna weinte weiter, so dass er, als er vor dem Bahnhof tatsächlich einen Parkplatz fand, ein brüllendes Baby aus dem Wagen nahm.

"Mensch Süße, was denken denn die Leute von uns, wenn du so brüllst?" murmelte Mats, als er Hanna fest an sich drückte.

Es dauerte wieder etwas, bis Hanna endlich leiser wurde.

"Über das Autoproblem müssen wir wohl noch mal reden“, meinte Mats und öffnete dabei den Kofferraum. Für einen Moment legte er Hanna zurück in den Kindersitz, damit er den Wagen aus dem Kofferraum holen konnte.

Sie blieb glücklicherweise ruhig, sowohl, während er den Kinderwagen auspackte, als auch, als er sie hineinlegte und zudeckte.

Inzwischen war er viel später dran, als geplant, als beeilte er sich in den Bahnhof zu kommen und nach dem richtigen Gleis zu suchen.

Dort sah er schon seine Mutter stehen, die unten am Fahrstuhl zum Gleis auf ihn wartete.

Mit einem Lächeln schob er den Wagen auf sie zu. "Mama!"

"Mats", strahlte sie ihn an, umarmte ihn kurz und sah dann neugierig in den Kinderwagen.

"Hanna”, sagte Mats. "Und du hast Glück, sie hat grade mit Brüllen aufgehört."

"Was hat der Papa denn mit dir gemacht?", fragte seine Mutter Hanna gleich.

"Die Oma abholen gefahren”, grinste Mats schief. "Sie mag wohl das Auto fahren nicht besonders."

"Oh - das haben du und dein Bruder immer so gemocht", wunderte sich seine Mutter.

"Erklärst du das Hanna?" bat Mats.

Seine Mutter lachte leise. "Dafür bist du als Vater doch zuständig. Wollen wir gleich zum Auto?"

"Klar, lass es uns gleich hinter uns bringen."

"Kannst du meine Tasche nehmen?", bat seine Mutter und deutete auf eine sehr große und wohl ähnlich schwere Reisetasche.

Mats nickte. "Willst du dann Hanna schieben?"

"Gerne", lächelte seine Mutter und trat an den Kinderwagen.

Mats trat zur Seite und griff sich die schwere Reisetasche. "Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest”, sagte er.

"Ich kann dich doch nicht hängen lassen. Du brauchst mich, da muss ich doch kommen."

Mats lächelte. "Hanna und ich können wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen. Heute Morgen hat Basti sich um sie gekümmert, während ich beim Training war."

"Wir werden für alles eine Lösung finden", war seine Mutter sich sicher. "Das kleine Würmchen hier, das kriegen wir schon groß."

Inzwischen waren sie beim Auto angekommen. Mats schloss auf und verstaute erstmal die Tasche seiner Mutter im Kofferraum.

Dann nahm er Hanna behutsam aus dem Kinderwagen. Sie hatte inzwischen etwas geschlafen, war aber beim Hochnehmen wach geworden.

"Na mein Schatz”, flüsterte er und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter. "Das ist die Oma.“

"Hallo, mein Mäuschen", lächelte seine Mutter Hanna an und streichelte über ihr Mützchen.

"Benni nennt sie immer Kleine Biene”, lächelte Mats.

Seine Mutter sah ihn an und lachte. "Du und dein Benni..."

Mats spürte, wie sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen legte. "War halt die letzten Tage immer für mich und Hanna da..."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich bin froh, dass du ihn hast", lächelte seine Mutter.

"Ich auch”, wisperte Mats.

"Legst du sie rein? Ich kann mich neben sie setzten, wenn sie schreit...", bot seine Mutter an.

"Gute Idee”, nickte Mats und legte Hanna vorsichtig in ihren Kindersitz.

Inzwischen schon halbwegs geschickt schnallte er sie an und deckte sie gleich zu.

"Du machst das gut”, lobte seine Mutter.

Mats lächelte. "Ich versuch es zumindest..."

"Keine Angst, so schwer ist das alles gar nicht”, meinte seine Mutter und öffnete die Tür auf der anderen Seite.

Auch Mats stieg ein und startete den Wagen. "Es ist einfach viel, und alles auf einmal. Ich hab mich ja überhaupt nicht drauf vorbereiten können."

Seine Mutter sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Seit diesem einen Mal hab ich Nathalie nicht wiedergesehen."

Seine Mutter seufzte tief.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe, am liebsten hätte er es seiner Mutter jetzt gleich erzählt, aber das sollte er doch lieber in Ruhe machen.

"Wolltest du sie denn nicht wiedersehen?" fragte seine Mutter nach einem Moment.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es hatte sich einfach nicht ergeben. Sie war nett, wir hatten beide viel getrunken... "

"Aber wenn du sie so nett findest, dann kann man darauf doch aufbauen”, meinte seine Mutter. "Es ist für ein Kind immer besser, wenn Vater und Mutter zusammen sind."

Mats seufzte. "Das höre ich überall. Aber - erstmal liebe ich sie nicht, und dann will sie nicht. Sie will ja auch Hanna nicht.“

"Sie war überfordert, weil sie allein war”, vermutete seine Mutter. "Und sie hatte Angst, dass du ihr Vorwürfe machst. Bestimmt wünscht sie sich, dass ihr beide es zusammen versucht."

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Sie konnte Hanna nicht schnell genug loswerden. Und als ich ihr anbot, dass sie sie jederzeit sehen könnte, meinte sie, dass sie das gar nicht will."

"Aber Hanna ist ihre Tochter!"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so kalt und abweisend zu einem Kind war. Ich bin froh, dass Hanna bei mir ist und nicht mehr bei ihr. Und Nathalie auch."

"Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit”, murmelte seine Mutter und sah zu Hanna.

Mats zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann startete er den Wagen.

Sofort gab Hanna ein quengelndes Geräusch von sich.

Mats seufzte leise.

"Jetzt geht’s gleich richtig los" brummte er und fuhr los.

In der Tat brüllte Hanna immer lauter, bis Mats sie mit einer Sirene vergleichen wollte.

"Na komm her kleiner Schatz”, sagte seine Mutter schließlich und streichelte Hanna über den Bauch.

Für einen Moment ließ Hanna sich beruhigen, dann brüllte sie wieder lauter weiter.

"Siehst du”, sagte Mats. "Sie hasst Autos."

"Armes kleines Mäuschen", versuchte seine Mutter weiter sie zu beruhigen.

"Hast du ne Ahnung, woran das liegen könnte?" fragte Mats.

Seine Mutter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manchen Kindern macht das nichts aus, andere lieben es. So wie du, du hast immer selig geschlafen. Und manche Kinder mögen es halt nicht."

"Und hört das irgendwann auf?"

"Wenn sie bisschen größer wird, wird sie verstehen, dass ihr nichts passiert."

"Und bis dahin muss ich es wohl ertragen”, seufzte Mats schicksalsergeben.

"Und deine Kleine hier auch."

Mats nickte stumm. Zum Glück war es nicht weit, bis zu seiner Wohnung. Er fand sofort einen Parkplatz und stellte den Motor erleichtert aus.

Sofort stieg er aus und nahm das brüllende Bündelchen auf den Arm. "Meine Süße, komm, ist doch nicht schlimm. Papa ist doch da."

Er hielt sie wie vorhin eng an sich gedrückt und langsam beruhigte sie sich.

Seine Mutter sah ihm lächelnd zu.

"Willst du sie nehmen?" fragte Mats, als Hanna sich komplett beruhigt hatte. "Dann übernehm ich deine Tasche."

Seine Mutter nickte. "Gib mir dein Mäuschen mal - komm her, komm mal zu Oma."

Vorsichtig gab Mats’ Hanna an seine Mutter weiter.

Die achtete genau darauf, dass ihre Enkelin weiterhin in die warme Decke eingepackt war und trug sie zur Haustür. Mats folgte ihr.


	24. "Neuzugang"

Schnell schloss er die Tür auf und ließ seine Mutter mit Hanna in den Hausflur.

Er schleppte die große Tasche nach oben und ließ seine Mutter dann in die Wohnung.

"Ich hab das Büro ausgeräumt, da hat Hanna jetzt ihr Zimmer”, erzählte Mats. "Aber im Moment steht ihr bei Bett bei mir im Schlafzimmer.

"Ist auch gut so, wenn sie wenigstens hin und wieder durchschläft, kann sie ja umziehen. Und wo soll ich sie jetzt hinlegen?"

"Schläft sie?" fragte Mats.

"Nein, sie ist wach. Autofahren ist wirklich aufregend", grinste seine Mutter.

"Dann..." ein wenig hilflos sah sich Mats um. “Keine Ahnung..."

"Hast du keine Liegedecke für sie?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist doch erst seit gestern Abend hier..."

Seine Mutter nickte. "Aber du hast bestimmt irgendwo eine Wolldecke. Und holst du gleich ein Bettlaken? Dann können wir sie hier hinlegen."

Mats nickte und holte aus seinem Schlafzimmer seine dicke Wolldecke und ein frisches Bettlaken.

Er faltete die Decke nach Anweisung seiner Mutter, dann legte er das Laken darüber, so dass seine Mutter Hanna da rauflegen konnte.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte er seine Mutter, als Hanna anscheinend zufrieden auf der Decke lag.

Sie nickte. "Ich habe noch nichts zu Mittag bekommen. Hast du noch Zeit?"

Mats sah auf seine Uhr. "Eigentlich nicht, aber ich hab auch noch nichts gegessen."

"Wie viel Zeit hast du denn noch?"

"Ne halbe Stunde”, murmelte Mats.

"OK, lass mich mal in deiner Küche gucken", bat sie und ließ ihn mit Hanna alleine.

Müde setzte sich Mats neben die Decke auf den Boden. "Na Minibiene”, murmelte er.

Hanna schien ihn anzusehen.

Mats lächelte leicht und legte sich schließlich kurzentschlossen neben sie.

Halb mit auf die Decke, halb einfach auf das blanke Parkett. Er drehte sich zur Seite, zu Hanna, und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er seine kleine Tochter so berührte.

Das war seine Tochter. Sein Baby. Ein echter Mensch.

Ein Mensch, für den er verantwortlich war. Hanna würde ihn brauchen, auf ihn angewiesen sein.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Minibiene", lächelte er.

Und es stimmte. Er liebte Hanna über alles. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er nicht mal gewusst, dass sie existierte und jetzt... jetzt gab es nichts wichtigeres.

Wenn Hanna ihn nur einen kleinen Moment lang ansah, war das ein schöneres Gefühl als ein Tor zu schießen.

"Mats?" holte seine Mutter ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

"Oh - Mama", sah Mats auf.

Seine Mutter lächelte sanft. "Ich stör euch nur ungern, aber du solltest was Essen. Gibt nur ein paar belegte Brote, aber dafür bekommst du heute Abend was Schönes."

Es fiel Mats schwer sich von Hanna zu lösen, schließlich setzte er sich aber doch auf.

Seine Mutter hatte einen Teller mit Broten auf den Couchtisch gestellt, so dass Hanna auf der Decke liegen bleiben konnte.

Mats setzte sich zu ihr und begann hungrig zu essen. Dabei erzählte er von Nathalie und Hanna, von Benni und Marcel, und von Basti, der Hanna am Vormittag so spontan beaufsichtigt hatte.

"Du hast tolle Freunde”, stellte seine Mutter fest.

"Ohne sie hätte ich Hanna gar nicht so spontan nehmen können."

Seine Mutter nickte.

Mats biss von der nächsten Scheibe Brot ab. "Ich hoffe, dass es rechtlich bald... verdammt, heute müsste das Ergebnis vom Vaterschaftstest kommen, da müssen wir auch noch hin."

"Ruf den Arzt an, dann kannst du auf dem Rückweg vorbeifahren”, schlug seine Mutter vor.

Mats nickte und fischte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Schnell hatte er einen Termin ausgemacht. Vermutlich half ihm dabei sein Name, aber das war ihm egal.

"Ich muss dann auch”, stellte er fest, als er sein Handy wieder einsteckte.

"Bis nachher. Ach ja - das Milchpulver ist bald leer, besorgst du gleich neues?"

Mats nickte. "Klar. Sonst noch was?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Sonst geh ich mit Hanna raus... das heißt, kannst du den Kinderwagen noch reinbringen?"

"Ich stell ihn in den Hausflur”, sagte Mats und stand auf. Schnell drückte er seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann beugte er sich zu Hanna. "Schön lieb zur Oma sein."

Er küsste sie ebenfalls kurz, auf die Stirn, dann verschwand er aus der Wohnung.

Aus dem Kofferraum holte er noch den Kinderwagen und stellte ihn wie versprochen in den Hausflur, dann fuhr er los zum Training.

Er konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben, als er die Kabine betrat. Einer der Tische, auf dem sonst die Getränke standen, waren an seinen Spind geschobene, darauf lag Babyzubehör, das für Drillinge gereicht hätte - jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Strampler, Spielzeug, Fläschchen - natürlich in gelb-schwarz, Schnuller, eine Babydecke, wie sie seine Mutter schon vermisst hatte, Bücher... die Jungs mussten die ganze Mittagspause genutzt haben um ihn auszustatten.

"Hanna hat schon ne ganze Menge Fans hier”, grinste Marcel und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

Mats strahlte. "Das ist total lieb", meinte er und bedankte sich bei allen, die schon in der Kabine waren. "Ihr seid verrückt. Und die besten Leute, die man sich wünschen kann!"

"Na wir müssten die Kleine doch vor dem schädlichen blauen Einfluss schützen”, zwinkerte Kevin.

"Das macht ihr sehr gut", grinste Mats. "Aber ich fürchte, der blaue Einfluss, der wird noch zum Gegenschlag ausholen."

"Das befürchte ich auch“, lachte Marcel. "So verliebt wie Benni in die Kleine ist..."

Leider nur in die Kleine, dachte Mats kurz, dann war das aber schon wieder egal.

"Jetzt wird aber erstmal trainiert”, sagte Neven grinsend. "Mats muss ja jetzt ne Frau ganz mächtig beeindrucken, damit sie stolz auf ihren Papa ist."

"Hanna wird immer stolz auf mich sein", war Mats sich sicher, machte sich aber dann auch schnell fertig.

Während sie sich warmliefen, wurde Mats immer wieder von seinen Kollegen gelöchert.

Als Jürgen sie zum Training rief, hatte er Hannas und seine Geschichte wohl schon fünf Mal erzählt.

Er war Jürgen dankbar, als er ihn für die Übungen Marcel zuteilte. So kam er fürs erste um ein sechstes Mal herum.

Nach dem Training erzählte er alles noch einmal in der Kabine, damit sollte es fürs Erste erledigt sein. Neven, Marcel und Roman halfen ihm, die vielen Geschenke in den Wagen zu tragen.

Dann fuhr er los. Erst zum Arzt und danach würde er mal gucken, wo er Milchpulver herbekam.

Irgendwie wurde er jetzt doch aufgeregt, als das Urteil nahte. Das Urteil, ob er Hannas Vater war oder nicht. Die Sicherheit, die er in den letzten Tagen gefühlt hatte, war verschwunden.

Hanna war doch noch viel zu klein, um wirklich Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem zu haben. Wie konnten Benni und Marcel also so sicher sein?

Was, wenn Hanna nun nicht seine Tochter war? Würde er sich ihr noch immer so nah fühlen?

Er schluckte krampfhaft. Er wollte das Hanna seine Tochter war, unbedingt.

Es war fast so, als wollte er das Testergebnis jetzt noch beeinflussen.

Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er wenige Minuten später auf den Klingelknopf der Praxis drückte.

Die Sprechstundenhilfe ließ ihn noch einen Moment im Wartezimmer Platz nehmen, während er das Gefühl hatte gleich zu platzen.

Er würde Hanna behalten, auch wenn sie nicht seine Tochter war. Es war doch eigentlich nicht wichtig. Er liebte Hanna und wollte für sie da sein.

Aber trotzdem wäre es komisch, das Kind von zwei Fremden aufzuziehen.

Und was würde aus dem leiblichen Vater werden?

Kannte Nathalie ihn überhaupt? Ihn hatte sie schließlich auch nur gefunden, weil er beim BVB spielte.

"Herr Hummels?"

Sofort sah Mats auf. Die Sprechstundenhilfe stand in der Tür und führte ihn nun in ein Sprechzimmer.

Unauffällig wischte er seine Hände an seiner Jeans ab - sie waren schweißnass vor Nervosität - und reichte dem Arzt dann eine Hand.

"Komm, setzen Sie sich, Herr Hummels", nickte der Arzt ihm zu und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

Mats lächelte schwach und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "Und?“

"Es kommt darauf an, was für ein Ergebnis sie sich erhoffen", meinte der Arzt.

"Ich will Hanna”, sagte Mats ohne zu Zögern. "Auch wenn ich... nicht der leibliche Vater bin, wird sie bei mir bleiben."

Der Arzt lächelte. "So was höre ich nur selten. Aber, Herr Hummels, ich kann sie beruhigen und beglückwünschen. Hanna ist zu 99,99 % Ihre Tochter."

Eine riesige Last schien Mats von den Schultern zu fallen, als er das hörte. "Gott das... Sie wissen gar nicht... Danke! Vielen Dank!"

Der Arzt lächelte ihn an und stand auf. "Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr Hummels!"

Mit leicht wackeligen Knien stand Mats auf und nahm den Umschlag mit dem Ergebnis vom Arzt entgegen.

Der Arzt wünschte ihm noch alles Gute, dann brachte er Mats zur Tür.

Sobald er im Hausflur stand, griff Mats zu seinem Handy.

Er wusste nicht, wen er zuerst anrufen sollte - und wählte dann die Nummer seiner Mutter. "Mama? Ich bin Hannas Vater", strahlte er.

"Als ob es daran einen Zweifel gab”, lachte seine Mutter. "Hanna kommt ganz nach dir."

"Ich war doch unsicher", gab Mats zu, dann verabschiedete er sich schnell. Er musste unbedingt noch Benni anrufen und es ihm ebenfalls erzählen.

"Hallo Biene”, meldete sich Benni schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

"Hey... die Minibiene ist meine", strahlte Mats.

"Hast du daran noch gezweifelt?"

"Als ich beim Arzt saß - ja", gab Mats zu.

"Ach Mats, Hanna ist deine Tochter, daran hab ich keine Sekunde gezweifelt”, sagte Benni lächelnd. "Ich bin übrigens grad auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich hab was für die Kleine Biene."

"Ich bin auch gleich da", versprach Mats. "Im Moment ist aber Mama zu Hause, du solltest also klingeln."

"Ok”, nickte Benni. "Dann bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Mats und legte auf.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln setzte er sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. Er war schon fast zu Hause, als ihm einfiel, dass er das Milchpulver vergessen hatte.

Schnell hielt er vor einer Drogerie und suchte sich die Sorte aus, die Nathalie Hanna gekauft hatte.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hielt direkt hinter Bennis Wagen.

Mit der Packung Milchpulver unter dem Arm lief er die Treppe hoch und schloss auf.

"Bin wieder da!" rief er.

Er lief über den Flur, wurde dabei irgendwie die Schuhe los, und stürmte weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Guck mal, da ist der Papa!" sagte Benni, der mit Hanna im Arm auf der Wolldecke saß.

Sofort ließ sich Mats vor den beiden auf die Knie fallen und zog sie fest an sich.

Benni lachte auf und schützte Hanna so gut es ging, vor der stürmischen Umarmung.

"Meine Minibiene", strahlte Mats und sah Hanna erst jetzt richtig an. Sie trug einen blau-weißen Strampler mit dem Aufdruck "Neuzugang".

Benni grinste und griff neben sich. "Eure komische Emma hat auch einen bekommen”, sagte er und hielt die Stoffbiene hoch, die ebenfalls einen blau-weißen Strampler trug.

"Spinner", lachte Mats und umarmte ihn noch einmal. "Hab dich trotzdem lieb."

Auch Benni umarmte ihn fest.

"Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin", lächelte Mats.

"Doch”, sagte Benni. "Das sieht man dir nämlich an."

"Es ist wirklich meine Minibiene..."

Benni nickte und strich Hanna über den Kopf.

"Hast du gesehen, wie uns die anderen ausgestattet haben?"

Benni nickte. "Für die Kleine Biene wird gut gesorgt."

"Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen", strahlte Mats seine Tochter an.

"Warte damit am besten, bis du was gegessen hast”, kam in diesem Moment seine Mutter ins Zimmer. "Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Benni, Sie essen doch mit, oder?"

"Gerne", nickte Benni und stand auf.

Auch Mats stand auf, wobei er weiter Hanna im Arm hielt.

"Komm, leg die Kleine hin und komm essen. Ist sowieso nicht gut, wenn du sie zu oft im Arm hältst. Der Rücken ist noch zu weich."

"Ins Bett?" fragte Mats.

"Nee, hier ist doch gut. Ist gut, wenn sie früh den Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht lernt."

Vorsichtig legte Mats’ Hanna wieder auf die Wolldecke.

Er strich ihr noch kurz über die Wange, dann ging er zum Esstisch, auf dem seine Mutter schon aufgedeckt hatte.


	25. Outing

Benni holte aus der Küche noch schnell Getränke, dann setzte er sich neben Mats.

Mats' Mutter hatte einen leckeren Kartoffelauflauf gemacht, und alle drei aßen hungrig.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich. Nicht nur über Hanna, sondern über alles Mögliche.

Irgendwann meldete sich Hanna, die wieder Hunger hatte.

Schnell bereitete Mats das Fläschchen zu und setzte sich dann auf die Couch um Hanna zu füttern. "Hast du Jonas eigentlich schon angerufen?" fragte seine Mutter plötzlich.

Mats schluckte. "Hab ich, ja. Hab ihm auch schon ein Foto geschickt."

"Schön”, sagte seine Mutter. "Dann kommt er bestimmt auch bald vorbei um Hanna zu besuchen."

Leise seufzte Mats. "Ich glaub nicht..."

"Ich räum mal ab”, murmelte Benni. Bei dem Gespräch sollte Mats lieber allein mit seiner Mutter sein.

"Was ist denn vorgefallen zwischen euch? Ihr habt euch immer so gut verstanden, und jetzt auf einmal... war schon zu Weihnachten so komisch zwischen euch."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf seine Tochter hinab, die in ruhigen Zügen trank.

Er fühlte, wie seine Mutter ihn weiterhin ansah.

"Er... ich hab ihm was erzählt, womit er nicht klar kommt”, murmelte er schließlich.

"Und was? Muss ja etwas Schlimmes sein, so dünnhäutig ist Jonas doch nicht."

Mats schluckte und sah zu seiner Mutter. "Ich hab Jonas erzählt, dass ich schwul bin."

"Und den Scherz hat er ernst genommen?"

"Mama, das ist kein Scherz. Ich bin schwul."

"Du hast eine Tochter", stellte seine Mutter fest. "Und du hast heute den Beweis bekommen, dass sie wirklich von dir ist."

Mats seufzte. Es war klar gewesen, dass seine Mutter ihm nicht glauben würde. "Es hätte Gerede gegeben, wenn ich nie ein Mädel aufgerissen hätte”, erklärte er trotzdem. "Deshalb... und mit viel Alkohol..."

"Du... du bist wirklich schwul?", fragte seine Mutter nach. "Das kann nicht sein."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Mats.

"Na, der Beweis liegt doch hier. Vielleicht bist du bisexuell, aber doch sicher nicht schwul."

"Nein Mama”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich hab noch nie was für eine Frau empfunden. Es sind Männer, nach denen ich mich umdrehe oder die ich in ner Disco beobachtete und ich..."

Wieder schüttelte seine Mutter ungläubig den Kopf.

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer fällt, das zu glauben, jetzt wo Hanna da ist”, sagte Mats leise. "Aber... aber warum sollte ich es dir erzählen, wenn es nicht wahr wäre?"

Seine Mutter zögerte, dann nickte sie. "Du... bist schwul", flüsterte sie.

Mats nickte. "Bin ich. Ich... ich hab eine Tochter und bin schwul." Und stehe auf meinen besten Freund, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Seien Mutter zögerte leicht. "Und... hast du einen Freund?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Es... ist nicht so einfach. Darf ja keiner wissen, dass ich schwul bin."

"Und deswegen gehst du mit Frauen... und ... hast ein Baby."

"Genau... deswegen hab ich Hanna und darüber bin ich unendlich froh."

Wieder kam eine kleine Pause. "Das sieht man dir an", nickte seine Mutter dann.

"Ich... kommst du damit klar, Mama?" fragte Mats.

"Muss ich ja, oder? Hast ja einiges dafür getan mich zu bestechen."

Mats grinste schief. "Ich wollte es euch schon lange sagen, aber nach der Sache mit Jonas, hab ich mich nicht mehr getraut."

Seine Mutter nickte. "Kann ich verstehen. Aber - ihr solltet nie Angst haben uns etwas zu sagen, Papa und mir. Wir lieben euch, egal, was für einen Mist ihr baut."

"Ich weiß”, flüsterte Mats. "Ich hatte trotzdem Angst."

Statt einer Antwort legte seine Mutter ihm jetzt einen Arm um.

Mats schluckte und lehnte sich an sie. Hanna in seinem Arm hatte aufgehört zu trinken und lag ruhig da, war anscheinend am einschlafen.

Er zögerte kurz, dann weckte er sie wieder sanft, sie hatte noch nicht ausgetrunken.

"Alles ok bei euch?" kam Bennis vorsichtige Stimme von der Zimmertür her.

"Ist es", nickte Mats. "Komm her und setz dich."

Benni lächelte erleichtert und nahm auf Mats freier Seite platz.

Er sah zu Hanna, die wieder langsam und ruhig trank.

Dann sah er zu Mats, der unendlich erleichtert wirkte.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es gut gehen wird."

"Sie wissen also bescheid”, stellte Mats’ Mutter wenig erstaunt fest.

"Mats hat es mir erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt - ich hab ihn so lange ausgequetscht, bis er nicht mehr anders konnte."

"Ist halt alles nicht so einfach”, murmelte Mats.

"Ist es nicht, aber... wenigstens ein paar Leute brauchst du, denen du vertrauen kannst."

"Hab ich jetzt doch”, sagte Mats. "Du weißt bescheid und meine Mutter."

"Wobei es schon komisch ist, wenn jemand mit neugeborenem Kind einem sagt, dass er schwul ist", grinste seine Mutter schief.

Benni nickte. "Andersrum wäre es einfacher gewesen."

"Andersrum hätten sich doch alle Hoffnungen gemacht, dass ich nicht so verdreht wäre", murmelte Mats.

"Du bist nicht verdreht”, widersprach Benni sofort. "Gut, du spielst freiwillig für Dortmund, das ist bedenklich, aber sonst bist du total normal."

"Jonas hält mich für abartig. Und nicht, weil ich für den BVB spiele", murmelte Mats. Das Gespräch am Vorabend hatte ihn doch mehr getroffen als er erwartet hatte.

"Vergiss Jonas”, sagte Benni hart. "Dein Bruder hat keine Ahnung, was für ein toller Mensch du bist. Und du wirst Hanna beibringen, dass auch ein schwuler Fußballer ein toller Vater sein kann."

"Und was, wenn sie in der Schule gehänselt wird? Weil ihr Vater ne Schwuchtel ist?" Das hatte ihn besonders beschäftigt. Er liebte Hanna und wollte nur das Beste für sie.

"Dann geh ich hin und hau demjenigen auf die Nase! Niemand hänselt meine Kleine Biene."

"Benni, du bist ein Schatz", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Weiß ich doch”, grinste Benni.

Mats lehnte sich noch etwas dichter an Benni an. Hanna log noch immer in seinem Schoß, schlief aber wieder. Und sie hatte offensichtlich ausgetrunken. Sanft zog Mats ihr den Sauger aus dem Mund, hielt sie aber weiter fest.

"Willst du sie wieder auf die Decke legen?" fragte Benni leise.

Mats zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte sie noch einen Moment halten.

Benni nickte und schob eine Hand in Mats’ Nacken. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich stolz auf dich bin? Wie du das hier alles mit der Kleinen regelst... das würde nicht jeder tun und schaffen."

"Ich schaff doch gar nicht viel. Ok, ich hab gesagt, dass ich sie zu mir nehmen, aber... ihr seid diejenigen... ohne euch hätte ich gar keine Chance es zu schaffen.

"Quatsch”, meinte Benni. "Du machst das großartig."

"Vielleicht, aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich morgen früh machen könnte. Ohne dich, Mama."

"Dafür ist die Familie doch da”, meinte seine Mutter nur.

"Dann bin ich froh so eine Familie zu haben. Nathalie hat sie zum Beispiel nicht." Geradezu verliebt sah er seine Tochter an und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

"Sie hätte eine haben können”, murmelte Benni. "Hanna hätte ihre Familie sein können."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn man ganz alleine dasteht. Ok, ganz normal ist Nathalie nicht, aber wenn sie die Hilfe gehabt hätte, die ich habe..."

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. Er empfand wenig Verständnis für Nathalie.

"Ist ja auch egal - Nathalie wollte Hanna nicht, und das ist mein großes Glück. Sonst hätte ich doch nie eigene Kinder haben können. Und... Hanna ist wirklich, wirklich meine Tochter."

"Stimmt auch wieder”, nickte Benni. "Ohne Nathalie gäbs die kleine Biene nicht und das wäre ein Jammer."

"Siehst du", nickte Mats und nahm Hanna hoch um sie an seine Schulter zu legen.

Benni lächelte, dann sah er auf seine Uhr. "Ich werd dann auch mal wieder fahren."

"Ist lieb, dass du gekommen bist", lächelte Mats ihn an und stand auf.

"Immer”, sagte Benni sofort.

Mats brachte in zur Tür und umarmte ihn mit einem Arm - im anderen trug er noch immer Hanna.

"Ruf an, wenn was ist”, flüsterte Benni, dann gab er Hanna einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Mach ich, versprochen." lächelte Mats und strich Hanna über den Rücken. In diesem Moment machte sie ihr ersehntes Bäuerchen, und wie schon in der Nacht kam etwas Milch mit hinaus.

"Kleine spuckende Biene”, lachte Benni.

Mats verzog nur das Gesicht.

"Leg dir das nächste Mal doch ein Handtuch über die Schulter”, meinte Benni. "Dann musst du dich nicht ständig umziehen."

Mats schnaubte nur, vor allem, weil er selbst nicht daran gedacht hatte.

"Der Papa meint das nicht so”, grinste Benni Hanna an.

"Der Papa hat die Minibiene unendlich lieb - nur ihre Babykotze nicht ganz so sehr", grinste Mats und streichelte Hanna über den Rücken.

"Gute Nacht ihr beiden”, verabschiedete sich Benni nun endgültig.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte Mats und schloss dann die Tür hinter Benni.

Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Mutter noch auf dem Sofa saß.

"Ich bin froh, dass du Benni hast", erklärte sie, als Mats sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

"Ich auch”, nickte Mats sofort.

"Und du solltest dich umziehen", grinste sie.

Mats seufzte. "Gute Idee. Nimmst du sie?"

"Klar", lächelte sie und nahm ihm ihre Enkelin ab.

Mats stand auf und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, wo er sich schnell ein frisches Hemd anzog.

Das getragene warf er zu dem von der vorherigen Nacht, dann kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich zu seiner Mutter und sah seine Tochter an, die selig in den Armen der Oma schlief.

Er sah die Kleine nur an, so winzig, und so schön...

"Kommt Papa eigentlich auch noch?" fragte er nach einem Moment.

"Ja, aber erst am Wochenende. Dann kann er gleich am Sonnabend zu deinem Spiel kommen."

"Glaubst du er kommt... damit klar?"

Seine Mutter sah ihn kurz an. "Womit? Auf Hanna ist er jetzt schon so stolz. Und das andere... dass du schwul bist... Willst du es ihm gleich sagen?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, deshalb frage ich dich ja. Würde er damit klar kommen, einen schwulen Sohn zu haben?"

Seine Mutter zögerte kurz. "Ich denke schon. Weißt du, ich glaube, für viele Eltern ist es ein Problem, weil die Kinder nicht den Weg gehen, den sie sich erträumt haben. Aber du... hast ja die Kleine... Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Eltern nur Kinder in die Welt setzen, um Enkel zu bekommen, aber irgendwie gehört das schon mit dazu."

Mats nickte leicht. "Außerdem wird es jetzt noch schwieriger überhaupt mal nen Freund zu finden”, grinste er schief. Der, den er wollte, wollte ihn nicht und einen anderen Mann kennenzulernen? Als schwuler Fußballer und mit nem kleinen Baby?

"Meinst du echt? Du bist ein attraktiver Mann, und Hanna... gibt doch sicher genügend Schwule, die gerne Vater wären."

"Aber ich muss es verstecken”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich bin Profisportler."

"Wirst du auch nicht ewig sein. Und außerdem - warum solltest du nicht jetzt einen Freund finden? OK, im Moment, wenn Hanna nachts schreit, wird es schwierig sein ihn zu überreden bei dir zu übernachten", grinste sie, "Aber sonst..."

Mats lächelte schwach. "Ist alles nicht so einfach Mama..."

"Gib nicht auf, ja? Versprichst du mir das?"

"Mach ich nicht, aber Hanna ist jetzt erstmal wichtiger als mein Liebesleben."

"Das ist klar", nickte seine Mutter.

"Außerdem bin ich ja nicht unglücklich”, sagte Mats. "Ich hab den Fußball und meine Freunde. Und jetzt hab ich Hanna."

"Und das wird die nächsten Monate auch mehr als genug sein", nickte seine Mutter.

Mats lächelte leicht. Seine Mutter hatte recht. In den nächsten Monaten, würde Hanna an erster Stelle stehen. Vielleicht würde er es so ja sogar über Benni hinweg schaffen.

"So, und jetzt solltest du sie ins Bett bringen. Es ist schon nach halb neun, und Babys brauchen Regelmäßigkeit. Wickel sie, dann zieh ihr ihren Schlafanzug an. Oder soll ich dir dabei helfen?"

"Beim Wickeln”, nickte Mats sofort.

"Ok, dann komm mal mit."

Mats stand auf und folgte seiner Mutter ins Kinderzimmer.

Sie zeigte ihm, wie er Hanna ausziehen, säubern, wickeln und anziehen konnte, wie er sie dabei ständig festhielt, und erklärte auch, was er bei Problemen machen konnte.

Als Hanna schließlich gewickelt und angezogen war, brachte Mats sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie in ihr Bettchen legte. Die kleine Emma mit dem Schalkestrampler legte er neben sie.

"Das ist ja schon Blasphemie", grinste seine Mutter.

Mats nickte. "Zeig ich auch lieber meinen Kollegen nicht."

"Nee, ich fürchte, dafür könntest du glatt aus der Mannschaft fliegen", grinste seine Mutter. Sie sah noch einmal zu Hanna, dann schlich sie sich aus dem Zimmer.

Mats blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah Hanna beim schlafen zu.

Sie sah einfach so friedlich aus.

"Nacht meine Kleine”, wisperte er schließlich und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer saß seine Mutter und hatte eine Menge Utensilien auf dem Esszimmertisch ausgebreitet. "So, wollen wir mal mit dem Babyunterricht anfangen?"

Mats nickte. "Klar."

"Also, Fläschchen hier. Die sind für die ganz kleinen, das steht auch drauf. Hat was mit der Größe des Lochs zu tun...", fing seine Mutter an, und als sie bei den Windeln angekommen war, rauchte ihm der Kopf.

"Mama... ich kann nicht mehr”, sagte er um kurz nach halb 11.

Seine Mutter sah ihn an und grinste. "Siehst auch so aus. Los, ab ins Bett. Ich mach dir schnell das Wasser für Hanna fertig."

"Danke”, sagte Mats. Er stand auf streckte sich gähnend. Dann verschwand er schnell im Bad.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, standen zwei Thermoskannen auf seinem Nachttisch.

Er lächelte. Seine Mutter war wirklich ein Engel. Er war so unglaublich froh, dass sie hier war.

"In der einen Kanne ist kaltes Wasser, in der anderen heißes. Beides abgekocht. Die Flasche ist auch schon fertig, Dann kannst du Hanna heute Nacht füttern und musst nicht extra aufstehen. Wenn sie nicht... riecht, musst du sie auch nicht wickeln."

"Danke”, sagte Mats und schloss seine Mutter in die Arme.

Seine Mutter drückte ihn fest an sich, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, "Weck mich, wenn was ist", und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Mats gähnte tief, sah noch einmal zu Hanna ins Bett und kuschelte sich dann unter seine dicke Decke.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	26. Vor dem ersten Spiel

Auch diese Nacht war nicht wirklich erholsam. Hanna weckte ihn um kurz nach halb 3 und dann wieder um kurz nach 6.

Diesmal legte er sich aber auch nach dem zweiten Füttern noch einmal hin, die zwei Stunden bis zum Weckerklingeln konnte er noch brauchen.

Trotzdem war er müde, als ihn der Wecker aus seinen Träumen holte.

Hanna hingegen wachte vom Klingeln nur kurz auch, verzog das Gesichtchen und schlief dann weiter.

"Du hasts gut meine Kleine”, murmelte Mats, als er sich hoch quälte und seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

Er tapste in die Küche und machte Frühstück für seine Mutter und sich.

"Morgen Mats”, begrüßte seine Mutter ihn, als sie schließlich grade als der Kaffee fertig durchgelaufen war, in die Küche kam.

"Morgen", murmelte Mats.

"Wie oft war die Kleine wach?"

"Zwei mal. Ist das normal?"

Seine Mutter nickte. "Im Moment ist das völlig normal."

Mats seufzte. "Hoffentlich dauert das nicht zu lange..."

"Jetzt iss erst mal was”, sagte seine Mutter.

Mats seufzte leise und bestrich sich sein Brot - wie üblich - mit Honig.

"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich ja heute Mittag ein wenig hinlegen”, schlug seine Mutter vor.

Mats nickte. "Nach dem Training - das wäre schön..."

"Dann mach das”, nickte seine Mutter. "In der Zeit geh ich ein bisschen mit Hanna spazieren."

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Mats.

"Dafür bin ich doch."

"Ist gut, dass du hier bist", nickte Mats und trank seinen Kaffee. "Ich muss los..."

"Viel Spaß”, wünschte ihm seine Mutter.

"Danke", nickte Mats und grinste schief. Er war einfach noch müde.

"Fahr schön vorsichtig."

Mats lachte leise. Das sagte seine Mutter immer.

Er stand auf, verabschiedete sich schnell von Hanna und seiner Mutter und verließ dann das Haus.

Das Training lief ganz gut, und Jürgen drückte gerade am Ende, als Mats einfach die Kraft verließ, beide Augen zu.

Auch seine Kollegen ließen ihn zum größten Teil in Ruhe und schienen nicht böse über seine einsilbigen Antworten zu sein.

Nach dem Duschen setzte sich Schmelle zu ihm. "Hm? Gleich hinlegen und schlafen?"

Mats nickte. "Meine Mutter will ein bisschen mit ihr raus gehen, da hab ich dann Ruhe."

"Ist schön, dass sie da ist", nickte Marcel.

"Oh ja. Ohne meine Mutter wär ich aufgeschmissen."

"Dann ab nach Hause, iss was, und dann schlaf."

Mats lächelte. "Bis nachher."

Marcel verabschiedete ihn, und Mats beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen.

Seine Mutter hatte eine Suppe für ihn gekocht, die er schnell aß. Dann gab er Hanna ihr Fläschchen.

"Komm, leg dich jetzt schon mal hin... Hanna und ich gehen einkaufen."

Mats nickte. Er küsste Hanna auf die Wange und gab sie dann an ihre Oma weiter.

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete die sich, und Mats legte sich hin.

 

 

Die nächsten Tage waren anstrengend, aber langsam fand Mats einen Rhythmus. Seine Mutter half ihm dabei sehr. Und trotzdem freute er sich wahnsinnig, als es am Freitag mit der Mannschaft ins Hotel ging. Er liebte Hanna über alles, aber heute würde er endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen können.

Am nächsten Tag würde sein Vater ankommen, und Mats hoffte, dass er ihm Hanna selbst präsentieren konnte. Er war so stolz auf seine Tochter.

Inzwischen stand auch der Termin beim Familiengericht. Nächsten Mittwoch, würde er endgültig alles regeln. Dann war Hanna auch offiziell und dem Namen nach seine Tochter.

Er hatte sich lange von Hanna verabschiedet, trotz der kurzen und unterbrochenen Nächte wusste er jetzt schon, dass er sie vermissen würde.

"Alles ok?" fragte Marcel, der neben ihm im Bus saß.

"Du wirst mich für bescheuert halten, aber ich vermisse Hanna."

"Tu ich nicht”, schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. "Liebst die kleine Maus halt."

"Und wie..."

"Aber freuen kannst du dich trotzdem. Endlich wieder Bundesliga und... ne ganze Nacht schlafen”, zwinkerte Marcel.

Mats lachte. "Ich hoffe, du wachst nicht um halb drei und kurz vor sechs auf und willst dein Fläschchen!"

"Doch klar”, grinste Marcel breit.

"Aber hinterher auch brav Bäuerchen machen und mir aufs T-Shirt kotzen", lachte Mats.

"Darauf stehst du also bei Frauen, ja?"

Mats grinste und schluckte. "Nicht unbedingt", meinte er dann. "Außerdem bist du keine Frau."

"Ich hab auch nicht vor, dir aufs Shirt zu kotzen”, meinte Marcel trocken.

"Dann ist gut", grinste Mats und lehnte sich müde zurück.

"Ich weck dich, wenn wir am Hotel sind”, murmelte Marcel.

"Danke", kam es kaum verständlich von Mats.

Erst als Marcel ihn später sacht an der Schulter rüttelte, schlug er wieder die Augen auf.

"Schon da?", fragte Mats leise.

Marcel nickte. "Du warst ja echt sofort weg..."

"Ich werde heute auch ganz früh ins Bett gehen... sonst wirkt der Rasen morgen so verführerisch weich und bequem..."

"Die Kölner werden begeistert sein”, schüttelte Marcel den Kopf und stand auf. "Komm du Schlafmütze, laufen musst du noch allein."

"Mist", grinste Mats, stieg aus dem Bus aus und holte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum.

Auch Marcel holte seine Tasche und gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrem Zimmer.

"Wenn ich das richtig sehe, schläfst du erstmal weiter?"

Mats nickte. "Weckst du mich zum Essen?“

"Klar", nickte Marcel. "Ich lass dich mal alleine. Schlaf gut."

"Danke”, murmelte Mats und zog sich schnell Schuhe und Hose aus. Dann krabbelte er unter die Decke.

 

Er war wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen, als Marcel ihn vorsichtig weckte.

Gähnend öffnete er die Augen. "Essen?" fragte er müde.

Marcel nickte. "Genau. Stehst du auf?"

Mats seufzte. "Muss ich wohl."

"Danach ist Mannschaftsbesprechung, dann kannst du schlafen."

Mats nickte und schob sich aus dem Bett. Marcel reichte ihm seine Klamotten und wenig später verließen sie zusammen das Zimmer.

Das Essen verlief wie üblich, aber als sie aufgegessen hatten, kamen die Angestellten mit einigen Tabletts mit Sekt herein.

"Sekt vorm Spiel, kaum zu glauben”, grinste Marcel.

"Wir haben schließlich noch gar nicht offiziell auf die kleine Neu-BVBlerin angestoßen", meinte Jürgen und hob sein Glas. "Auf Hanna und ihren tollen Papa. Ich bin mir sicher, du kriegst das alles hin, und wir alle stehen immer hinter dir, Mats."

Auch wenn er immer noch tierisch müde war, legte sich ein stolzes Lächeln auf Mats’ Lippen.

"Alles Gute - und auf Vater und Tochter!"

Die Spieler und Betreuer hoben ihre Gläser und tranken von dem Sekt. "Ich... möchte euch allen danken”, sagte Mats schließlich.

Viel mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil er schon dazu gedrängt wurde, die neuesten Bilder von Hanna rauszuholen.

Und die zeigte er nur zu gern.

Viele davon hatte Benni gemacht, der fast jeden Tag vorbeigekommen war, oder seine Mutter.

Natürlich wurde der Schalke-Nuckel und der blau-weiße Strampler von seinen Kollegen kommentiert.

Und besonders die arme Emma in ihrem Schalkestrampler.

Allerdings hielten sie es Benni ehrlich zugute, dass er Hanna ganz offensichtlich vergötterte und Mats wo er konnte unter die Arme griff. Deshalb würden sie es "dulden, wenn es denn sein muss".

Schließlich unterbrach sie Jürgen, der die Bilder jedoch auch sehr interessiert angesehen hatte, und scheuchte sie zur Besprechung.

Viel zu besprechen gab es zum Glück nicht, schließlich hatten sie sich die letzten Tage intensiv auf das Spiel gegen Köln vorbereitet.

Als Jürgen das Treffen beendete, gähnte Mats herzhaft.

"Komm”, sagte Marcel. "Ruf noch mal Hanna an und dann geht’s ins Bett."

Mats nickte und ging gleich in ihr Zimmer. Schnell griff er nach seinem Handy und rief bei sich zu Hause an.

Er sprach kurz mit seiner Mutter, dann hielt sie Hanna das Telefon ins Ohr. Mats hörte Hanna leicht glucksen und fühlte eine Welle der Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen. Am liebsten wäre er nach Hause gefahren um Hanna in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Hallo Hanna, meine süße Biene... sei ganz lieb zur Oma, ja? Und schlaf gut und träum was Schönes, ja?"

Marcel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als er das hörte.

"Werd du mal Papa", grinste Mats nur. "Ich wünschte, die Kleine wäre hier..."

"Morgen hast du sie ja schon wieder”, sagte Marcel. "Schlaf gut. Ich geh zu Neven zum Pokern."

"Viel Spaß. Und verspiel nicht alles", wünschte Mats, dann sprach er noch etwas mit seiner Mutter.

"Geh ins Bett, Mats”, sagte sie schließlich. "Genieß es mal durchzuschlafen."

"Mach ich. Bis morgen... Ach ja, wann kommt Papa?"

"Er fährt vom Bahnhof direkt zum Stadion”, erzählte seine Mutter. "Ich dachte, du willst ihm Hanna bestimmt persönlich zeigen."

"Ja, das hatte ich gehofft", meinte Mats. "Ich hab ihm die Karte schon organisiert, die kann er sich an der Kasse 1 abholen."

"Sag ich ihm”, versprach seine Mutter.

"Danke... bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Mats.

"Bis morgen."

Sie legten auf, und ganz schnell machte sich Mats fertig fürs Bett.

Er hatte sich grad unter die Decke gekuschelt, als sein Handy piepte und eine SMS ankündigte.

Schnell angelte er sein Handy und sah nach.

[Hey Mats, wollt dir nur viel Glück für morgen wünschen. Schlaf gut, Benni.]

Mats lächelte, Benni war einfach ein toller Freund, und auch, wenn er es im Moment verdrängte - er liebte ihn. [Schlaf du auch gut, und viel Spaß morgen gegen Nürnberg. Mats]

Glücklich kuschelte er sich dann in sein Kissen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Er merkte nicht, wie Marcel sich ins Zimmer schlich, nicht, wie jemand im Nachbarzimmer einen Stuhl umwarf, und selbst, als Marcel am nächsten Morgen telefonierte, wurde er nicht wach.

Es war wieder Marcels Hand an seiner Schulter, die ihn aus dem Schlaf und damit aus einem mehr als schönen Traum riss.

"Komm, wach mal? Hab dich schon extra lange schlafen lassen. Ist schon halb zehn..." Mats brummte unwillig. Er wollte weiterschlafen, weiter träumen... "Komm, Frühstück. Und danach ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Wird dir gut tun."

"Wenn du meinst”, nuschelte Mats ohne Anstalten zu machen auf zu stehen.

"Meine ich", sagte Marcel. "Soll ich Hanna anrufen, damit du aufstehst?"

"Bin... doch wach..."

"Dann steh auch auf."

"Quälgeist”, stöhnte Mats und setzte sich tatsächlich auch.

"Heute Abend siehst du deine Kleine doch schon wieder, und morgen kannst du auch viel schlafen."

Mats nickte. "War trotzdem grad so schön...”

"Klar", lächelte Marcel. "Schön geträumt?"

Mats nickte. "Von Hanna und Benni..."

Marcel sah ihn an. "Benni?"

Mit einem Schlag war Mats hellwach. "Ich... war halt ein Traum..."

"Ihr seid ja auch viel zusammen", überlegte Mats.

"Genau”, nickte Mats. "Und Benni ist immer für Hanna da."

"Ist gut, dass du nicht alleine bist."

"Bin ich doch eh nicht”, lächelte Mats ein wenig entspannter. "Hab doch dich und Neven und Kelly und Kevin... und vor allem hab ich jetzt Hanna."

Marcel nickte. "Und Hanna ist echt toll. Wie schnell man zu nem Kind kommen kann..." Er grinste. "Normalerweise dauert es ja neun Monate - und nicht neun Tage!"

Mats lachte. "Ich glaube, neun Monate sind doch ganz gut. Da hat man zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten - und vorzuschlafen."

Marcel grinste. "Hast ja heute mal durchschlafen können, und nachher geht’s gleich wieder ins Bett."

"Aber dafür muss ich jetzt wohl aufstehen”, vermutete Mats.

"Fürchte ich auch", grinste Marcel.

Mats seufzte. "Na gut..."

"Na komm, so schlimm ist es doch nicht."

"Ist es auch nicht”, gab Mats zu. "Eigentlich freu ich mich ja auch auf das Spiel.“

"Und danach hast du deine Süße doch auch schon wieder. Oder hast du gar keine Sehnsucht mehr?"

"Doch”, lächelte Mats. "Hab ich. Sehr sogar. Außerdem kommt nachher mein Vater, der kennt Hanna ja noch gar nicht."

"Na, das ist doch noch mal was!"

Mats nickte. "Also duschen, Frühstück und Spaziergang”, sagte er, während er sich aus dem Bett schob.

"Ganz genau. Anziehen wäre dazwischen auch nicht schlecht."

"Stimmt, wird sonst kalt”, lachte Mats. Er duschte schnell, zog sich an und stand dann erwartungsvoll vor Marcel. "Hab Hunger", erklärte er.

"Erst trödeln, dann hetzten”, maulte Marcel.

Mats grinste. "Inzwischen ist mein Magen halt auch aufgewacht."

"Dann komm”, sagte Marcel und zog Mats mit sich zur Tür.

Sie gingen hinunter in den Frühstücksraum und holten sich etwas vom Buffet. Dann setzten sie sich zu Kevin, Neven und Nuri an einen Tisch. "Morgen Papa", wurde Mats begrüßt.

"Morgen”, grinste Mats zurück.

"Und? Alles in Ordnung? Durchgeschlafen, oder Hanna so vermisst, dass du zu den üblichen Zeiten aufgewacht bist?"

"Ich hab tatsächlich durchgeschlafen”, erzählte Mats. "Ich war zu müde... aber Hanna vermisst hab ich schon."

"Ist halt deine Traumfrau", grinste Neven.

Mats nickte. Neven hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie Recht er damit hatte. "Siehst sie doch nachher wieder. Kommt sie eigentlich zum Spiel, zu den Spielerfrauen?"

"Klar”, grinste Marcel und zeigte Neven dabei einen Vogel.

"Wieso? Traumfrauen drücken einem doch die Daumen beim Spiel!"

"Meine Traumfrau wird dann vermutlich friedlich und frisch gewickelt schlafen”, vermutete Mats lachend.

"Solange es ihr gut geht", nickte Marcel. "Ist doch das Wichtigste. Außerdem ist es eh viel zu halt heute."

"Klar, aber wenn sie älter ist, kommt sie schon mal mit, oder?"

"Klar, aber... dafür muss sie schon noch ein ganzes Stück älter werden."

"Oh und dann musst du ihr ein kleines Trikot mit Hummels drauf kaufen”, meinte Neven.

"So, wie ich Benni kenne, hat sie dann schon längst ein Schalketrikot. Entweder mit seinem oder ihrem Namen drauf."

Marcel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Benni hat echt einen Schaden."

"Klar hat er den. Hey, er ist Schalker!"

"Ja, ausgerechnet Schalke”, schüttelte Kevin den Kopf. "Gar kein guter Einfluss für so ein armes wehrloses Kind."

"Ich weiß, aber was soll ich machen? Benni will einfach nicht wechseln."

Neven lachte. "Solange du nicht auf die Idee kommst zu wechseln."

"So schnell nicht, keine Sorge. Bin ja froh, dass ich hier bei euch bin."

In ähnlich gelöster Stimmung ging das Frühstück weiter, bis Jürgen schließlich das Zeichen gab, dass die Mannschaft sich in zehn Minuten in der Lobby treffen sollte.


	27. Das Spiel

Der übliche Spaziergang war entspannend, und Marcel hatte recht, er tat gut. Mats nahm sich vor, demnächst regelmäßig mit Hanna spazieren zu gehen. Das würde nicht nur ihm gut tun, sondern auch Hanna. Außerdem konnte er dann schon mal auskundschaften wo in der Gegend Spielplätze zu finden waren. Noch war Hanna dafür zwar zu klein, aber so was konnte man nicht früh genug in Erfahrung bringen.

"Denkst du an Hanna?" fragte Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Ich sollte mehr mit ihr rausgehen."

"Frische Luft ist immer gut, sagt meine Mutter”, nickte Marcel.

"Bis jetzt geht meine Mutter oft mit ihr raus, aber die kann auch nur noch ein paar Tage bleiben."

"Wenn du dann mal nen Babysitter brauchst... spazieren gehen kann ich mit der Kleinen auch”, bot Marcel an.

Mats sah ihn an. "Das wäre lieb. Gerade, wenn Hanna noch nicht durchschläft, dann kann ich mich noch mal ein bisschen hinlegen."

"Ist doch kein Problem”, lächelte Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Hilft mir aber sehr."

Inzwischen waren sie wieder beim Hotel angekommen und sie gingen die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. "Mittagessen ist ein anderthalb Stunden", kündigte Jürgen an.

"Noch ne Runde schlafen?" fragte Marcel.

Sofort nickte Mats. "Ich hab das Gefühl, ich müsste jede Möglichkeit nutzen."

"Ich les ein bisschen”, beschloss Marcel.

Mats nickte und folgte ihm nach oben. Schnell hatte er sich den Schuhen und Trainingshose entledigt und legte sich ins Bett.

"Traum schön”, grinste Marcel ihn an, der es sich mit einem Buch auf seinem eigenen Bett bequem machte.

"Hmm", machte Mats nur und schlief langsam ein.

 

 

"Mats, Mittag!"

Leise knurrte Mats, als er wach wurde. "Schon?"

"Ja, du Schlafmütze."

"Ich geb dir gleich Schlafmütze", murmelte Mats.

Marcel lachte. "Dafür musst du aber erstmal aufstehen.“

"Aufstehen kann ich", murrte Mats. "Muss ich immer, wenn ich aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt werde..."

"Du armer”, grinste Marcel mit gespieltem Mitleid.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er Mats’ Kopfkissen an der Schulter.

"Hey! Wofür war das denn?"

"Für deine Unverschämtheit. Ich bin Vater, und Väter hat man mit Respekt zu behandeln", grinste Mats.

Marcel schnaubte. "Schon klar. Dann komm mal, du Vater, du.“ Mats schob sich aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell wieder an, versuchte sich die Haare einigermaßen zu ordnen und trat dann zur Tür.

Marcel stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm. Sie gingen die Treppe zu Fuß runter, danach fühlte sich Mats auch wieder fit. Die Nacht und der Schlaf eben hatten viel gebracht. Diesmal war er sogar in der Lage, sich beim Essen zu unterhalten und döste nicht nur vor sich hin.

Nach dem Essen nahm Jürgen ihn zur Seite. "Und, wie läuft das mit deiner Kleinen?"

"Meine Mutter ist ja im Moment da und hilft mir”, erzählte Mats. "Und sonst hab ich auch viel Hilfe. Benni, Marcel, Basti..."

Jürgen nickte. "Ist schön, dass ihr alle so zusammenhaltet. Und du bist auch fit genug für heute?"

"Bin ich”, sagte Mats fest. "Ich hab die Nacht gut geschlafen und mich eben auch noch mal ne Stunde hingelegt."

"Ok, dann spielst du auch."

Mats strahlte. "Danke. Ich werd dich nicht enttäuschen."

"Und deine Hanna auch nicht, hoffe ich."

"Bestimmt nicht."

"OK, dann ab mit dir", nickte Jürgen ihm zu.

Mats lächelte ihn noch einmal dankbar an, dann lief er hoch in sein Zimmer. Mit etwas Musik legte er sich auf sein Bett, aber schlafen wollte er nicht mehr. Er musste sich jetzt auf das Spiel konzentrieren, da wäre tiefer Schlaf vermutlich eher schädlich, als gut. Er ging noch einmal die Taktik durch, die Stärken, die Schwächen der Gegner... Poldi, Novakovich, die beiden würden versuchen ihn irgendwie auszuschalten.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging und wurde erst aufmerksam, als Marcel von seinem Bett aufstand und im Bad verschwand. Er sah auf die Uhr, eine halbe Stunde hatten sie noch. Ganz in Ruhe begann er seine Tasche zu packen.

"Bereit?" fragte Marcel, als sie beide mit Packen fertig waren.

"Bereit", nickte Mats.

"Dann lass uns die Kölner mal fertig machen!"

"Die werden kein Land mehr sehen", lachte Mats und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Bus, verstauten ihre Taschen und setzten sich dann nebeneinander.

"So, und wir werden nicht nur gewinnen", grinste Marcel, "sondern höher gewinnen als die Schalker."

"Klar”, nickte Mats. "Hattest du daran jemals Zweifel?"

"Niemals", grinste Marcel.

Die Fahrt zum Stadion dauerte nicht lange. Die letzten fünf Minuten war es immer still im Bus. Jeder konzentrierte sich auf das bevorstehende Spiel.

Auf dem Weg in die Kabine wurde nicht gesprochen, und auch beim Umziehen konzentrierten sich alle.

Dann ging es nach draußen, zum Aufwärmen.

Dabei ließ die Anspannung langsam nach, sie liefen einige Strecken und wärmten sich dann mit dem Ball auf. Noch etwas Dehnen - dann ging es schon wieder zurück in die Katakomben.

Das Spiel begann schleppend, vor allem Dortmund ließ sich hängen. Nach zwanzig Minuten musste Roman mit einer tiefen Fleischwunde ausgewechselt werden. Aber es war, als hätte dieser Ausfall, die Dortmunder aufgeweckt. Wenig später köpfte Mats tatsächlich das 0:1 und in der Nachspielzeit der ersten Halbzeit erhöhte er gleich noch auf 0:2.  
Nach einer heiß umkämpften zweiten Hälfte gewann Dortmund schließlich mit 2:3.


	28. Besuch vom Opa

Auch wenn Mats gern mit den Jungs gefeiert hätte, beeilte er sich mit dem Duschen und anziehen. Sein Vater wartete auf ihn und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er langsam auch zurück zu Hanna.

Er vermisste seine Biene einfach zu sehr. Schnell verabschiedete er sich von den Jungs und von Jürgen, der schon wusste, dass Mats nicht mit dem Bus zurückfahren würde.

Mit der Tasche in der Hand lief er zum Parkplatz, hier war er mit seinem Vater verabredet. Er suchte eine ganze Weile, bis er ihn endlich entdeckte, dann lief er sofort auf ihn zu.

"Papa!" rief Mats.

"Mats, mein Junge", grüßte ihn sein Vater und umarmte ihn. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Tochter. Und zu den beiden Toren!"

"Danke“, grinste Mats.

"Wollen wir gleich los? Ich will sie endlich mal sehen - deine Mutter schwärmt schon die ganze Zeit."

"Klar, wir können”, nickte Mats.

Er legte seine Tasche in den Kofferraum und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Auch Mats verstaute schnell seine Tasche und stieg dann ein. Sein Vater hatte schon hinter dem Steuer platz genommen und fuhr sofort los.

Sie brauchten etwa eine Stunde, dann parkte Mats’ Vater vor dem Haus. Schnell stiegen sie aus. Mats schnappte sich seine Tasche und wartete dann ungeduldig, bis auch sein Vater seine Reisetasche hatte. Dann schloss er die Haustür und lief schnell die Treppe hinauf. Die Sehnsucht zu seiner Tochter wurde immer größer.

Er öffnete die Wohnungstür, warf seine Tasche nur schnell neben die Garderobe und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer durch.

Hanna lag auf der Babyliegedecke und war wohl wach geworden, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er sie hoch und drückte sie fest an sich. "Hab dich so vermisste, meine Minibiene."

Er presste seine Nase in ihr dunkles Haar und sog diesen speziellen Babygeruch ein. Erst, als sein Vater sich räusperte, drehte er sich um. Lächelnd stand er auf. "Papa, das ist Hanna”, sagte er stolz.

"Hallo Hanna", grinste sein Vater und strich dem Baby über den Kopf.

"Hanna, das ist der Opa”, flüsterte Mats seiner Tochter leise zu. Hanna reagierte erst nicht, dann sah sie Mats aufmerksam an. Sofort lächelte Mats.

"Du bist ja heiß in die Kleine verschossen", lachte sein Vater.

"Sie ist doch auch einfach zu süß”, sagte Mats.

"Und sie ist deine. Das ist das Wichtigste", erklärte seine Mutter, die jetzt in das Wohnzimmer kam.

Mats nickte. "Meine Minibiene."

"Deine Minibiene war heute Nacht übrigens lieb. Ich hab sie noch mal gefüttert, als ich ins Bett bin, und da ist sie nur einmal gegen vier wach geworden."

"Macht ja auch viel mehr Spaß den Papa zu wecken, hm?" grinste Mats und küsste Hannas Nase.

"Hast du deinen Sohn schon mal so erlebt?", fragte Mats' Vater und grinste.

Mats’ Mutter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "So verliebt... ist wirklich schön ihn so zu sehen. Und Hanna wird es so gut bei ihm haben..."

"Willst du sie mal nehmen Papa?" fragte Mats.

"Gerne", lächelte sein Vater ihn an und nahm ihm Hanna behutsam ab. Mats nutzte die Chance und umarmte schnell seine Mutter. Die erwiderte die Umarmung gleich.

"Danke”, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Du bist unser Sohn", sagte sie nur. Mats nickte. Er war seinen Eltern trotzdem dankbar, weil sie ihn so unterstützten.

"Wollt ihr dann zu Abend essen?", fragte seine Mutter irgendwann.

"Oh, Essen klingt gut”, grinste Mats.

"Wusste ichs doch. dann setzt euch mal. Und... legt Hanna wieder hin."

Mats seufzte hörbar. Er nahm Hanna von seinem Vater entgegen, drückte sie noch mal an sich und legte sie dann wieder auf ihre Decke.

"Gehst du mit jeder Frau, die du liebst, so um?", fragte Mats’ Vater ihn lachend. Mats grinste schief.

"Hm? Was ist?", wollte sein Vater wissen.

"Na ja, ich... gibt da was, was ich dir sagen will”, murmelte Mats. Seine Mutter, die gerade das Essen hereinbrachte, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Mats holte tief Luft. "Papa, ich bin... schwul."

Sein Vater sah nur irritiert zu Hanna. "Aber... sie ist doch von dir, oder?"

"Ist sie”, nickte Mats. "Aber ich... steh nicht auf Frauen. Das mit Nathalie war mehr oder weniger… zur Tarnung..."

Wieder nickte sein Vater, dann sah er seine Frau an. "Bring mir mal was zu trinken..."

"Papa, ist... das ok für dich?" fragte Mats leise.

"Kann ich doch eh nicht ändern", meinte der nur.

"Nein, aber..." Mats sah ihn unsicher an. "Kommst du damit klar?"

Sein Vater zögerte, sah dann zu Hanna und nickte langsam. "Ist schon ok. Du bist... ich bin unheimlich stolz auf dich Mats."

"Wirklich?" fragte Mats leise.

"Bin ich". Er trat an Mats heran und umarmte ihn. "Bin ich."

Erleichtert ließ sich Mats in die Umarmung fallen. Auch wenn Jonas nicht damit klar kam, zumindest seine Eltern standen voll hinter ihm. "Was hast du erwartet, Mats?", fragte sein Vater, etwas überrascht von der Reaktion.

"Nichts, ich bin nur... erleichtert”, sagte Mats leise.

"Versteh ich", nickte sein Vater. "Aber... ist schon ok. Du bist ein toller Junge."

"Und jetzt kommt ihr beiden mal zum Essen”, forderte Mats’ Mutter die beiden auf.

Die beiden nickten und setzten sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Das Essen war so gut wie Mats es gewohnt war, und nach und nach entspann sich eine angenehme Unterhaltung.

Gegen Ende des Essens, wurde Hanna quengelig und Mats fütterte sie. Dann brachte er sie ins Bett, so, wie seine Mutter es ihm empfohlen hatte. Er hatte grade die Tür ein Stück ran gemacht, als sein Handy klingelte. Schnell trat er ins Kinderzimmer, um Hanna nicht zu stören, und meldete sich.

"Hey Mats”, meldete sich Benni.

"Benni, hey", lächelte Mats.

"Glückwunsch zum Sieg”, lächelte Benni.

"Danke, euch auch", nickte Mats. "Aber ich war besser, ätsch!"

"Das war der Babybonus”, meinte Benni.

"Meinst du, ja? Dabei haben wir die Presse noch schön weg halten können. Das kommt erst nach dem Gerichtstermin - einmal richtig, und dann ist Ende. Auch mit Foto, aber Hanna nur von hinten."

"Das sollte die erstmal ruhig stellen”, war Benni sich sicher. "Und wie hast du die Nacht ohne die kleine Biene überstanden?"

"Ich hab durchgeschlafen und sie unendlich vermisst", gab Mats zu. "Vor allem beim Einschlafen, das beruhigt so, wenn sie neben einem schläft und leise atmet."

Benni lächelte. "Jetzt hast du sie ja wieder."

"Und sie schläft auch schon."

"Oh... ist ja auch schon spät”, grinste Benni. "Deine Eltern noch da?"

"Ja, klar. Meine Mutter bleibt ja auch noch ein paar Tage... mein Vater... ich hab ihn noch gar nicht gefragt."

"Und hast du deinem Vater auch schon alles erzählt?"

"Ja, habe ich. Und... er findet es ok. Er meint... er meint, er ist stolz auf mich."

"Das ist doch toll!" freute sch Benni.

"Ich bin auch total froh darüber."

"Und er hat recht damit stolz auf dich zu sein." Mats lächelte unwillkürlich, aus Bennis Mund fühlte sich das besonders gut an. "Gib der kleinen Biene mal nen Kuss von mir und grüß deine Eltern”, sagte Benni.

"Mach ich", versprach Mats.

"Nacht Mats."

"Nacht, schlaf gut", lächelte Mats und legte auf. Immer noch lächelnd ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Eltern saßen.

"Schläft die kleine Maus?", fragte seine Mutter.

Mats nickte. "Tief und fest."

"Schön", lächelte seine Mutter. "Sie ist sowieso ein ganz pflegeleichtes Baby. Schreit kaum, und lässt sich dann schnell beruhigen."

"Das hat sie dann wohl nicht von dir”, grinste sein Vater.

"Ich war auch brav... oder?", sah Mats seine Mutter hilfesuchend an.

"Du warst schon als Baby sehr... willensstark”, meinte seine Mutter. Mats grinste schief.

"Dafür hatte dein Bruder Phasen, wo er die ganze Nacht gebrüllt hat”, erzählte sein Vater.

Mats schluckte. "Ich bin froh, dass Hanna so ruhig ist", meinte er dann. "Anders würd ichs gar nicht schaffen."

"Du machst dich gut”, sagte seine Mutter.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab doch keine Alternative, oder? Hanna bei Nathalie zu lassen, das ging nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Wenn ich nur dran denke, wie kalt sie zu Hanna war, und wie egal sie ihr war..."

"Trotzdem wären viele an deiner Stelle überfordert. Aber du bist ruhig, und das wirkt sich auch auf die Kleine aus."

"Ich liebe sie halt", meinte Mats.

"Und das ist die Hauptsache”, sagte sein Vater.

"Ich... wir müssen noch überlegen, wie es in Zukunft geht. Du musst ja irgendwann wieder zurück, Mama."

Seine Mutter nickte. "Dann wirst du dir einen Babysitter holen müssen."

"Ich glaub, ein klassischer Babysitter reicht nicht. Ich hab im Moment zwei Mal am Tag Training, und dann immer noch die Nacht vor dem Spiel."

"Also jemanden, der rund um die Uhr da ist?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nachts kann ich das ja auch alleine, und das will ich auch. Bis auf die Nacht vor dem Spiel. Und die Nacht brauche ich auch."

"Hast du schon bei euch im Verein gefragt?" fragte sein Vater. "Die haben doch meistens ganz gute Kontakte."

"Jürgen hat gemeint, irgendwas wird sich schon finden..."

"Dann rede morgen noch mal mit ihm”, sagte seine Mutter.

"Mach ich. Wie lange kannst du noch bleiben?"

"Bis Dienstag”, sagte seine Mutter.

Mats nickte. "Dann muss ich bis dahin was gefunden haben."

"Kriegen wir schon hin”, sagte sein Vater zuversichtlich.

Mats nickte, wenn auch nicht ganz so zuversichtlich.

"Und jetzt genug Probleme gewälzt”, meinte seine Mutter. "Lasst uns lieber über was Schönes reden."

"Hanna", grinste Mats breit.

Sein Vater nickte. "Ich finde, wir sollten noch mal auf die Kleine anstoßen."

"Der Sekt von neulich ist leider schon leer - Marcel hatte Champagner mitgebracht. Und das Babybuch."

"Wie gut, dass ich heute was zum anstoßen besorgt habe”, lachte seine Mutter und stand auf.

Mats grinste und sah seiner Mutter zu, wie sie zwei Sektgläser aus dem Schrank holte und in die Küche ging.

Dann lehnte er sich entspannt im Sofa zurück und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen.

Schon kam seine Mutter zurück, mit einer Sektflasche in der Hand - und einem von Hannas Babyfläschchen.

"Was hast du denn damit vor?" fragte Mats.

"Für dich", grinste sie nur und füllte den Sekt in die Gläser und die Flasche.

"Für mich?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und reichte ihm die Flasche, auf die sie vorher noch den Nuckel geschraubt hatte. "So, nun lass uns anstoßen!"

Mats lachte, als er mit seinen Eltern anstieß. "Auf Hanna, die kleine Minibiene."

"Auf Hanna", nickten seine Eltern und tranken vom Sekt. Mats versuchte sich einen Moment tatsächlich mit dem Nuckel, schraubte ihn dann aber schnell ab.

Danach unterhielten sie sich gemütlich und leerten dabei die Flasche.

Jetzt bekam auch Mats ein vernünftiges Sektglas.

Er erzählte noch einmal wie er von Nathalie und Hanna erfahren hatte, wie sehr ihm Benni geholfen hatte und wie die Reaktionen in der Mannschaft gewesen waren.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier in Dortmund spielst, wo ihr so eine tolle Mannschaft habt. Ich meine, das ist schon toll, wie sie dir helfen. Und euer Trainer ist ja auch... sehr menschlich."

"Jürgen ist toll”, sagte Mats.

"Ja, ich hatte schon ein gutes Gefühl, als es hieß, ihr würdest zusammenarbeiten", nickte Mats’ Vater.

"Ich bin froh, ihn zum Trainer zu haben”, lächelte Mats. "Er vertraut uns jungen Spielern und wir werden immer besser."

"Und das sieht man nicht nur an der Tabelle."

Mats nickte.

Dann gähnte er leicht. "Ich glaub, ich sollte langsam ins Bett..."

"Ich mach dir wieder die Kannen zurecht”, nickte seine Mutter und stand auf.

"Das ist lieb von dir, danke", nickte Mats.

"Mach ich doch gern."

Mats wünschte seinen Eltern noch eine gute Nacht, dann machte er sich fertig. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, war schon alles vorbereitet. Lächelnd sah er in Hannas Bett und legte sich dann hin. Wie schon gestern dauerte es nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	29. Vor Gericht

Drei Tage später stand Mats nervös vor dem Gerichtsgebäude. Per SMS hatte er mit Nathalie verabredet, sich hier draußen zu treffen, aber bis jetzt war sie noch nicht angekommen. Immer wieder sah er auf seine Uhr. Noch 10 Minuten, dann mussten sie drinnen sein.

Wieder sah er sich nervös um. Was wäre, wenn sie gar nicht kommen würde? Er schluckte. Natürlich würde man ihm Hanna nicht wegnehmen. Oder doch? Unruhig schaukelte er den Kinderwagen, natürlich übertrug sich seine Nervosität auf Hanna. Und nach einem Moment fing sie dann auch wirklich an zu weinen.

Leise seufzte Mats und gab ihr ihren Nuckel. Doch das half nicht lange, und Hanna weinte wieder. "Na komm her”, murmelte er und hob sie schließlich aus dem Wagen.

Es war sehr kalt, und ein ungemütlicher Wind blies, so dass er Hannas dickes Federbett ebenfalls mit raus nahm. So lang sie nun eingekuschelt an seiner Brust und weinte. "Shh”, machte er immer wieder und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Die Mama kommt bestimmt gleich..."

Umständlich zog er mit einer Hand sein Handy hervor. Vielleicht sollte er sie noch einmal anrufen. Es blieb bei einem Versuch, Nathalies Handy war ausgeschaltet.

"Mist”, fluchte er leise. Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Jetzt musste er wirklich reingehen, immerhin brauchte er mit Kind auf dem Arm und Kinderwagen eine Weile, und er war sich auch nicht sicher, wo der Gerichtssaal 13a war.

"Dann wollen wir mal”, murmelte er und schob den Wagen zur Tür.

Glücklicherweise hingen überall im Gericht Schilder, so dass er - gerade noch rechtzeitig - in Saal 13a ankam. Er sah sich vor der Tür zum Gerichtssaal noch einmal um, konnte Nathalie aber immer noch nirgends entdecken. Dann betrat er den Raum.

Er hielt Hanna noch immer im Arm und zog sie nun aus, im Saal war es recht gut geheizt. Decke und Jacke kamen einfach in den Wagen und nach kurzem Zögern, nahm er ihr auch die Mütze ab. Dann legte er sie gemütlich in das Federbett in seinen Armen und lächelte sie an. "Komm, meine Minibiene - nicht weinen... wird alles gut."

"Herr Hummels?", wurde Mats von einer weiblichen Stimme angesprochen. Mats sah auf. Eine Frau mittleren Alters stand vor ihm. "Ich bin Richterin Kohmann, ich leite heute die Verhandlung. Das ist Hanna?"

Mats nickte. "Ist sie."

"Du bist ja wirklich eine süße Maus", lächelte Frau Kohmann sie an. "Frau Steinberg ist noch nicht da?"

"Nein. Wir waren eigentlich vor 10 Minuten verabredet, aber sie scheint sich zu verspäten."

"Dann warten wir noch..." Frau Kohmann sah auf, als eine Tür klappte, und Nathalie hereinkam. Mats seufzte erleichtert.

"Frau Steinbach?", fragte die Richterin und stellte sich ihr noch einmal vor. Sie nahm hinter ihrem Tisch platz und sortierte kurz ihre Unterlagen, dann kamen noch einige Angestellte des Gerichts herein.

Mats sah Nathalie fragend an. "Wo warst du?" fragte leise.

Nathalie zuckte mit den Schultern, "Bin doch noch fast pünktlich"

"Du hast Hanna nicht mal begrüßt..."

"Kriegt sie doch eh nicht mit", meinte Nathalie nur.

"Natürlich kriegt sie das mit”, sagte Mats.

Nathalie rollte die Augen, dann sah sie Hanna an und murmelte etwas wie "Hallo Hanna".

Mats presste die Lippen aufeinander. Am liebsten hätte er Nathalie geschüttelt. Nicht mal ein kleines Lächeln hatte sie für ihre Tochter übrig. Wie beschützend zog er das Baby an sich, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das wieder gutmachen zu müssen, was Nathalie Hanna mit ihrer Gleichgültigkeit angetan hatte. Er würde Hanna zeigen, dass er sie liebte und wollte.

"Können wir dann anfangen?", fragte Frau Kohmann nach einem Moment freundlich. "Wir verhandeln heute..." sprach sie in ihr Diktiergerät.

Sie nahm ihre Daten auf, dann las sie vor, über was sie sich schon vorher geeinigt hatten. "Ich habe mit Ihrem Anwalt telefoniert, Herr Hummels, Frau Steinberg, das scheint ja alles klar zu sein zwischen Ihnen?" Mats und Nathalie nickten zustimmend. 

"Dann können wir das ja schnell machen. Also, Frau Steinberg, Sie möchten das Sorgerecht komplett an Herrn Hummels abgeben? Und Sie, Herr Hummels, sind bereit, das Sorgerecht für Hanna zu übernehmen?" 

"Möchte ich”, sagte Mats sofort und sah kurz zu Hanna, die inzwischen friedlich schlief. Er wollte nichts lieber als das. Hanna ein guter Vater sein, sie zu lieben und sie zu begleiten. 

"Frau Steinberg?", fragte die Richterin Nathalie noch einmal.

"Ja, Mats soll das Sorgerecht bekommen”, murmelte Nathalie.

"Gut", nickte die Richterin und sprach wieder etwas auf ihr Diktiergerät. "Die Vaterschaft ist festgestellt worden... Hier steht noch eine gewünschte Namensänderung des Kindes."

"Ja, Hanna soll meinen Nachnamen bekommen”, nickte Mats.

"Frau Steinberg?", fragte Frau Kohmann auch Nathalie und bekam wieder nur ein Nicken. 

"Gut”, sagte die Richterin. "Also wird die Namensänderung von Hanna Sophie Steinberg auf Hanna Sophie Hummels von beiden Seiten beantragt und bestätigt." 

Mats nickte und küsste Hanna leicht auf die Stirn. "Die neuen Geburtsurkunden werden Ihnen dann zugestellt, Herr Hummels." 

"Schön”, sagte Mats lächelnd. 

"Frau Steinberg, Sie sind für Hanna und Herrn Hummels unterhaltspflichtig", begann Frau Kohmann mit dem nächsten Punkt auf seiner Liste.

"Das ist nicht nötig”, sagte Mats sofort. "Nathalie studiert noch, und ich verdiene genug." 

Frau Kohmann nickte. "Dann noch eine letzte Sache. Das Besuchsrecht." 

"Nathalie kann Hanna sehen, wann immer sie will, das hab ich ihr schon gesagt”, sagte Mats. 

"Das Besuchsrecht geht auch in die andere Richtung. Frau Steinberg, Hanna hat auch rein Recht dazu Sie zu sehen."

"Ich...”, Nathalie schluckte unsicher. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie sehen möchte."

"Hanna sollte auch ihre Mutter kennen, Frau Steinberg. Wenn Sie es jetzt nicht möchten, dann kann ich dem zustimmen, wenn Sie sich... spätestens in einem halben Jahr bei Herrn Hummels melden. Können wir uns darauf einigen?" 

Nathalie zögerte, nickte dann aber. 

"Schön", nickte die Richterin. "Damit haben wir alles geklärt." Sie nahm wieder das Diktiergerät auf und sprach die Urteilsverkündung auf Band.

Mats strahlte Hanna an und drückte sie an sich. Jetzt war sie auch ganz offiziell seine Tochter. Seine kleine Minibiene.


End file.
